The Best of Me
by ThatsNotAName
Summary: Set after the 'Hurt Locker' scene. How will Brittana fare after Santana's rejection? And now she has new neighbour? Friend? Something more? But then there's that spot right where her heart is thats always screamed 'Brittany'. Several POV. First FF.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

_"San?" she asked, her fingers grazing lightly over my spine as my face lay satisfied and dozy in the pillow. I let out a contended breath, loving the way she traced patterns into my back._

_"Yeah Britt-Britt?" I hummed, tingling slightly when her hand rested on the small of my naked body, the sheet that was covering us now pushed lazily down to just below my waist._

_"I'm just really happy," she told me and I could hear the smile without even having to see it. I took a few minutes to bask in her statement._

_"Me too" I confessed easily, my heart fluttering. It wasn't long before I wanted to see the beaming smile I knew would be on her face. Turning my head to the side I was finally met with shocking blue eyes, and sure enough, a grin that could melt hearts. Any heart. Any day._

_She leaned in, close enough so I could feel her breath in my ear. "I love you" she whispered. It wasn't the secret kind of whisper; it was more like a whisper you'd say to yourself before you repeated it with a scream, proudly, from the highest mountain._

_My lips stretched into a wide, goofy smile against her cheek. Those were the best words I would ever hear in my life. Brittany Pierce loves me._

My eyes snap open. For a moment I'm confused, it was only for a moment and then I wasn't anymore. I wasn't laying content, happy and completely love-stricken in Brittany's bed. She wasn't lying next to me either; naked, relaxed and bursting with pride.

No, looking around in the sudden darkness I knew exactly where I was; alone in my room. And shaking from what I couldn't decide to be either a dream or a nightmare. But it wasn't real. I wished it was, I wished it was even a possibility, but it isn't and wishing has always turned out to be useless. It really stuns me that we're all silly enough to keep trying though.

I let my mind remember. _"Of course I love you; I do"_ she'd said, and I'd almost let myself smile before she had finished with _"And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie"._ Now it seems 'remembering' is just my other word for 'torturing'.

Artie.

_"I love him too"_

How the hell I hadn't seen that coming is beyond me. She loves everything. She always has. Especially the broken things. I mean, honestly, look her two greatest examples; a boyfriend in a wheelchair and a best friend who'd slept with the entire Varsity Football team by the time she was 16. Oh and let's not forget that said best friend is more closeted than the Lion and the White Witch.

Broken. She just can't help herself. It's just so Brittany.

I doubt I could be fixed though. Not after today. Not after pouring my heart out in a busy, crowded corridor only to be rejected and dismissed.

xx

Today had been the worst day I've ever had.

As soon as the words left her mouth I was fleeing so fast it was like lightning, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. But I knew as I flung those heavy school doors open and sprint the rest of the way to my car that the damage was already done.

The key was in the ignition and I was reaching a sudden 60 mph before the car even left the school parking lot. My tyres were soaring over gravel and tar of Lima's roads and already I was surprised I hadn't crashed yet. I didn't know where I was going, just what I was leaving. Every mile that separated me and that school, that corridor, that blonde was just another mile of ceaseless pain.

I thought of taking off to my usual places. To where I normally go when I'm feeling angry, or resentful or (more often than not lately) empty.

But smoking pot with Puck was out. He was still at school and nowadays he's more a friend than my sextoy. And being Noah's friend means he won't hesitate as much in asking why I'm a sobbing mess.

The football team was out. Even thinking about sex with any guy from anywhere was making me feel sicker than usual. How had I kept that little charade up for so long?

I didn't want to get drunk. Even the satisfaction of using my fake ID and awesome flirting skills wouldn't work right now. Besides, I'm more weepy and hysterical when I'm drunk anyway. Like that would help.

Going to Brittany's house hadn't even flickered in my head as an option. This is saying something because Brittany and her home was my go-to place 80% of the time.

In the end I wound up parked on the hill that overlooked Lima. It wasn't conscious thought that brought me here; it was just where my car had driven me. Strange, considering I hadn't been up here, on this lookout, since I was at least eight.

I moved my car so it was parked on the grass. Never mind the time on my dash. Strange that it took me two hours to take a twenty minute trip, I flicked the key out. It went quiet as I opened my door, swinging my legs out but still sitting there. Taking my boots off, chucking them somewhere in the back of the Mustang that Dad bought me on my birthday this year, opening the middle console to grab my iPod, I eventually stood up.

The grass felt good under my bare feet, I could feel it scratching nicely on my toes when I walked to lean against the front of my car, looking down at the town below me, the sun shining that deep orange it gets before it sets.

The tears had stopped a while ago, my breathing wasn't quite regular yet but not as wrenching, my hand was now only a little shaky when I fiddled with the iPod in my hands. I moved to sit on the hood now, plugging the earphones in as I lay back, music starting when my eyes shut.

There wasn't anything I wanted to listen to in particular. I put the playlist on shuffle and turned it up loud. The sole aim was distraction and it was working. I didn't want to think, or sing, or feel or anything really. I just wanted to lay there and listen to nothing but the songs. I just wanted a moment to breathe.

The playlist was a couple hours long but I let it play out. It wasn't cold in my leather jacket so I stayed when the sun went down. Nobody bothered me here. It was almost nice. Almost.

Finally the music slowed to an eventual stop. When this happened I gently sat up, pulling the buds from my ears and hopping down from my spot atop the car. Going for the driver's seat once more I drove home, taking my time, preferring to think of sleep than of the worried questions my parents would no-doubt ask.

As expected, there was some questioning as I stepped through the door, only half-listening to their concerned queries I gave short, vague answers as I trudged upstairs to my empty, memory-filled bedroom.

xx

_"I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him"_

My heart ached. Literally. It was physically painful.

I rubbed at my chest, hoping to rub the dream away. It was a hopeless dream, after today I knew that was the truth. I accepted it. It still hurt.

I went to inhale but what happened instead was loud and sudden and honestly, frightening. A choked sob tore its way up my throat. I clamped my hand over my mouth, opting for breathing through my nose. It didn't work but every time I went to open my mouth all there was were gasps, sudden sobs and no air.

Quickly, I got out of bed and to the kitchen downstairs. I wanted to be quiet as I filled a glass of water, bringing it to my quivering lips, feeling the liquid slide down my scratchy throat. My heart was pounding so loud I thought it was in my throat. Maybe that was why I couldn't breathe. Perhaps my heart was getting in the way again.

Seriously, I was starting to get scared now. I gulped air in but none of it stayed, none of it helped. Everything in my system was racing. I didn't know which was louder; my pounding heart, the incessant beating of my eardrums or my tearless sobs.

And then a sound. A voice came from the other side of the kitchen. I couldn't really hear it through the racket going on inside me. Hunched over the counter, one hand gripping the ledge for support, the other clutching the empty glass in a death-grip.

"Mija?" the voice said. Dad. Closer this time. His hand on my back. Concern thick in his voice. I didn't answer, just kept trying to suck in air. Trying to breathe. What the hell was going on?

"Santana I need you to focus on me" he instructed. Now he was slightly more Doctor Lopez than Dad. I let go of the glass and instead reached for the fabric of the shirt over his strong arm, showing him I was complying. "You're having a panic-attack honey, it's a little scary but you're going to be fine" he reassured.

It actually helped to hear him say that. "I'm going to count to ten, stop, and then start again. I'll do this until you feel better. Santana, you just need to focus on my counting, on taking deep and steadying breaths. That's all you have to do, okay?"

I nodded. He began to count and I did what he told me to do. At first it was hard, and then it got easier until at long last I could count with him if I wanted to. I didn't want to.

"Is this the first time? Have you ever had a panic-attack before mija?" he asked when I started to inhale through my nose. I shook my head, staring at a scratch on the hardwood floors.

"Do you have any idea what caused it?" Dad pressed softly. I was standing straight now, no longer gripping the counter like a mad-woman, still holding his arm though. I chanced a look up at my Dad. His eyes were so gentle and worried and full-of-love that it cut through me. Tears formed and then I was crying uncontrollably for the second time that day.

He took me in his arms and I clung to his chest and cried. We were like that for a while. Until he finally said "Did something happen today? Brittany looked troubled when she came over this afternoon. Did Mr Schuester try and get you kids to sing carols again?" He was talking about Christmas; I vaguely remember telling him how the Glee Club had that shoe thrown at us.

It would've made me laugh had he not mentioned Brittany._ Brittany had come over this afternoon? Why? This wasn't making sense. Did she want to see me? What for?_

"We didn't sing carols again Papi" I breathed, my voice sounding like shit. Scratchy. He noticeably relaxed when I spoke.

"That's good" was his answer. I couldn't tell him the truth. What would he think? I could barely tell myself. And the one other person I'd confessed to had ripped my heart out. I couldn't tell him that I love a girl.

Love. I love her. I love her.

Brittany.

"Oh God," I cried into a dark shirt, sinking to the floor. He came down with me, still holding his arms around me as I clung to him. I hardly registered he was there anymore, it took a lot of concentration to keep my breaths somewhat steady. So my mind was split between 'breathe in, breathe out' and 'She chose Artie! She chose Artie! _She chose Artie!_'

"Mija? Miguel? What's going on?" that must've been my mother's voice. Great, now she too was going to demand to know what's up with Closet Lesbian of the Century. Scratch that, now it's Rejected Closet Lesbian of the Century.

That's all I could think about; rejection. I guess you could say it's some kind of sick joke the world is playing on me. Karma for all the stupid shit I've done and people I've messed with. Well, with that considered, Karma might be fucking with me for quite some time now.

"I love her and she chose Artie," I repeated to myself, quietly, just to finally confirm it to myself. Then I knew I had fucked up. The arms around me froze and my mother's incessant questioning had stopped. Shit.

Backing away as quickly as I could, I solid mantra of 'no, no, no, no' running from my mouth. I kept my eyes down, wincing when my back hit the corner of the kitchen island. I can't believe I said that out loud! They knew now. I should just start packing my bags. But I couldn't move. I was frozen too. Waiting.

They were still silent. Probably waiting for me to say something. So I did.

"Please don't hate me" is the only thing I could think of. It was what I wanted most right now so I just said it.

_"Please say you love me back,"_

I pushed the memory back, realising that I was doing a lot of begging today it seems. I still didn't look up. But could you say I was surprised when two sets of arms wrapped themselves around me? Fucking right you could say that!

"Mija," someone said. I didn't reply, or at least if I did then I couldn't hear myself. Truthfully, I could barely hear anything right now. My mind was going fuzzy. "Mija," the voice was more forceful. "Will you stop saying 'no' now? It's okay" it was my mother. I stopped my mantra as soon as I realised that I was indeed still saying 'no, no, no'. But wait, she said it was okay?

"Okay?" I blew. I mustn't have heard properly.

"Yes Santana, it's okay" Dad reaffirmed with a stroke of my hair.

"You don't want me to leave?" I asked just for good measure. Because, I mean, come on, everybody knows how this works out; kid realises their gay, parents find out, kid gets kicked to the curb. TV has to get that from somewhere.

"What?" my mother again. She grasped me tighter. "Baby of course not. Your father and I love you, we could never hate you; we don't want you to leave"

And that's when the tears started again. These were good ones though. Overwhelming. Relieving. There was this whole weight gone that I hadn't even known was there and now my heart felt like it could float. Well, almost. Let's not forget that it's a little broken right now. Still, if Brittany didn't want me then it felt the tiniest bit better to know my parents still did.

"Thank you" I uttered with the most gratitude I could muster. I could smell my mother's perfume mixed in with my father's cologne and I sighed with relief; it was familiarity, and remembrance. That smell meant safety.

We stayed like that until my eyes drooped and I finally found sleep. It was dreamless and for that I was grateful.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sophia sat at her kitchen table, nursing a glass of water. She could hear her husband upstairs where she'd watched him carry their daughter up to her room. She was limp with exhausted sleep and didn't even rouse with the jostling movements of being carried up a flight of stairs.

When her husband finally descended again his eyes fell to the glass in his hand before he looked at her with a tired smile.

"Water? I think this calls for something a little stronger" his deep voice echoed softly through the house as he went to the cabinet they hadn't even bothered locking this year. He poured a small amount of whiskey into two glasses and set one in front of his wife.

Sophia drank it in one go, as did Miguel and then they both looked at each other.

"What does this mean?" she asked staring into the concern of her husband's eyes, knowing it was mirrored in hers.

"It means she's going to need more support and love from us than ever before" Miguel answered. He worked in the health system; he knew exactly what happened to kids who felt helpless, lost and alone.

"She thought we'd hate her. She was scared of us, I could see it" It was a statement and Miguel had known it too. He sighed and placed his hand over hers.

"And now she knows there's nothing she could do to make that true"

Sophia nodded. "She's hurting and I don't know how to stop it" they were thoughtfully silent for a moment.

"Who's Artie?" Miguel asked.

"Brittany's boyfriend" Sophia answered with a dismissive shrug. She should know; when the girls had become friends the Pierce and Lopez households practically gained another daughter. Then they both looked up, seeing understanding and clarification on the others face. After a few minutes Miguel spoke.

"We've always known they were best friends" he said, the first signs of strain showing in his normally sure voice.

"We've known they're more than that. If you really think about it; we have" Sophia stated, leaving no way to deny the truth about their daughter. There was the slightest nod from Miguel and that's all she needed to reach over and pull him into a hug. Both needing to comfort and be comforted.

"We should sleep now. It's going to be long days for all of us" Miguel told her with a kiss to the top of her head, his voice back to that steady sureness.

With that Santana's parents walked back up the stairs, passing the room of their daughter, hearing her quiet sleep, and finally making their way back to the bed they'd woken from a little over an hour ago.

xx

Santana hadn't been at school for three days. Her parents said she could have the rest of the week off and while she wasn't really one for wallowing and self-pity, Santana leapt at the possibility of avoiding awkward Brittany-moments. Besides, it kind of made her happy to think that she wouldn't have to lie to her parents; 'cause really, Santana was just going to skip school those days regardless.

xx

The first day she slept until ten, which was something she hadn't been able to do since middle school or summer vacations. At first she was confused as to why her alarm hadn't woken her up but then she realised that her phone had been switched off since she sped away from the school the day before. She wasn't going to switch it back on just yet.

She lay around her room for a while, watching TV, playing on her laptop, trying to force herself into unneeded sleep. But that got boring and the memories in her bedroom just made Santana depressed so she got up and showered.

It took her over an hour to wash herself and her hair. It didn't seem like such a bad idea to blow-dry and straighten her hair after that either.

Walking back into her room, Santana dropped the towel and threw on a singlet and some sweats. And since she was just wasting time anyway, she decided to clean her room. From which she moved onto the bathroom, the kitchen, the lounge, the downstairs bathroom and the den. Meticulously. The idea was to get herself so exhausted that when night came, sleep would be easy and exhausted and, hopefully, dreamless.

Santana was just coming out of her second shower (cleaning ironically enough gets you dirty) when the front door opened. She checked the time and was surprised when it read 7.00pm.

"Mija baby? I'm home" she could hear her mother call from where the front door closed.

"Mami?" she answered, coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sophia greeted her daughter with a hug.

"Sorry I'm late, your father's just picking up something for dinner and then he'll be home soon" Sophia revealed. Santana tried not to look confused but it wasn't often that one of her parents was home from work before 8.00pm, let alone _both_ of them. What with her mother being a lawyer and her dad a doctor.

She just offered a small smile and sat down at the island. Not bothering to point out her mother's blasé attitude to a rare family dinner.

"So what did you do today mija?" her mother asked.

"Nothing really, I got to sleep in and then I cleaned all day" Santana responded like cleaning was a normal thing for her. It made her mother smirk just a little bit, knowing her daughter was playing the 'keep it cool' too.

When her father walked into the kitchen carrying tomales and churro's Santana just had to grin at their efforts. This made her dad smile warmly as he put the food down and kissed the top of her head before moving on to Sophia.

Dinner was nice. If you were to look in the window at the family perched around the kitchen island talking about their days, actually listening, and fighting over the last churro, you would've said it was something they did every night. They normally didn't, not really having a chance, but the two adults were making a change to that. And it's not like Santana was going to complain.

Finally Santana was tired. She'd tortured herself through hours of awful soap-opera television, which actually wasn't half bad with her Dad laughing at the jokes she didn't get, just to ensure she'd be asleep by the time her head hit the pillow. There was no way in hell Santana was going to be staring at her ceiling all night long thinking about a blonde girl with blue eyes and long, long legs.

"I'm going to bed" she announced, standing and stretching.

"Night honey," her mother said. "Sleep well mija" her Dad told her.

Santana leant over and kissed both of their cheeks mumbling a 'goodnight Mami' and 'you too Papi' before dragging her legs up stairs and collapsing into bed.

So far the rest of the week went on just like the first.

xx

The fourth day started at ten, just like the ones before. Instead of wallowing around Santana leapt up, threw on another pair of sweats, brushed her teeth and started with another round of cleaning.

It had become habit to distract herself from all things Brittany.

There wasn't much left anymore, besides the guest room, her parent's ensuite (which she wasn't going to go near since that and their bedroom seemed too private to be in without them) and the backyard.

The guest room only took an hour (and that's mainly because Santana had to mess it up first so there'd actually _be_ something to clean). She tried not to let it worry her that she was running out of distraction material.

Before she went outside, Santana heard the sound of vehicles parking outside her house. Confused, she walked to the window but saw that trucks were actually parking at the house next door. Moving trucks. Hm, she hadn't noticed the previous owners leaving. Santana shrugged, turning to her bedroom to go find something more suitable for outside the house.

She was still Santana Lopez; if she was going to walk around her own house looking like a slob then sure, but no way were other people going to see it.

The neighbours moving men were loud so she plugged her iPod into the awesome surround sound stereo set her parents bought earlier this year, turning the volume up loud. Might as well let the neighbours know what they're in for. Santana put on a trio of 'A's': Adele, Amy Winehouse and Alanis Morrisette. Given her current situation it only seemed right to play a 'Heartbreak' playlist.

The playlist was named 'Fuck you Stubbles'. She'd made it a month ago.

Santana was halfway through cleaning the pool when a voice called out to her. She decided to ignore it, not wanting to be hit on by the movers who'd been checking her out all day in her jean shorts and tied-up cotton blouse that sat just below her belly button.

The voice called out again. The only reason Santana looked up now was because it wasn't a man's voice. She tried not to let it get to her how she's more responsive to a girl instead.

The person was leaning up against the fence that separated theirs houses, her elbows on it and her head resting on the palm of one hand. The girl stood straight now that she had her attention and Santana noticed that they were the same height. She had hair as long as Santana's, wavy and ending in delicate flicks at different layers. It was brown, light brown and was the kind you always want to run your fingers through.

The girl smiled when Santana looked up. It was pretty, gorgeous even. "Hey, nice to see I got your attention" she said "I'm Lacy"

"Santana" she answered simply. Lacy's eyes ran quickly and subtly over her body before resting again at Santana's face. If she wasn't so equipped with checking girls out like that, Santana might have missed it.

"Fitting," Lacy murmured. It made Santana want to blush, though she didn't know why. And weird, considering she was in-love with Brittany. There was no doubt about that. Especially if the constant aching pain in her chest was anything to go by.

"What does that mean? 'Fitting', that is?" Santana asked, forcefully pushing all Brittany-related thoughts back into the locked drawer in her chest.

The girl shrugged "Just the first word that came to mind. Anyway, I thought pool girls weren't allowed to touch the stereo system" she said, indicating to the house where a constant boom of the A-Trio had been playing for the last hour and a half. It sounded like she was joking. Or flirting.

"I'll be sure to let the owners know" Santana replied dryly

"Don't worry, Pool Girl, your secret is safe with me" she winked. A few observant moments passed.

"You don't really think I'm the pool cleaner, right?" Santana questioned, dropping the leaf cleaner and walking over to the fence.

"No, too pretty, but I had to do something to get you over here" was Lacy's reply. Okay definitely flirting. Santana decided to give her an once-over.

Lacy had grey eyes, they were that cross between blue and green but definitely grey. If Santana had to give them a description she'd say they were carefree, mischief, and tranquil. Her cupid lips were rosy and stretched over a perfect row of white teeth.

_And I thought I was the only one in this town with a perfect smile and set of teeth._

Now that she was closer Santana could see that the girl had an athlete's body; well cared for, toned, defined. This was the body Coach Sue had only ever achieved in one other Cheerio, but said Cheerio had quit after nearly getting tricked into being shot out of a human canon.

Santana was internally doing a cross off on her list; too well shaped to be a dancer, not scrawny enough to be a model, too relaxed to be a cheerleader.

Santana couldn't figure it out, but frankly, in the whole thirty seconds it took to look Lacy over, Santana decided two things. One: she was beautiful. Two: she knew it. This girl was flawless and porcelain, like Quinn, but without the off-putting aura of superiority that Quinn projects.

"Where are you from?" Santana asked sceptically. Half impressed with the sight in front of her, and half disgusted that she was looking at another girl like _that._

"California. We just moved here from LA" Lacy smiled, happy to finally get a question worth answering.

Santana frowned. "What on Earth would make you move from the City of Angels, to Lima, Ohio? You do realise this place was built for nobody's and rednecks, right?" The Brittany drawer rattled, and Santana mentally mended that statement for one exception.

Lacy sighed. "I guess sometimes the 'Angels'" she used quotation signs "aren't always as sweet and angelic as you'd think" but she didn't give Santana a chance to question that announcement before she said "I don't know about your analysis though, you don't seem like a redneck, and there's no way you're a nobody"

"Some people just aren't built for Ohio" Santana said. _Give me until Graduation and I'm out of here anyway._

"Seems like it" Lacy observed and it was then that Santana realised how good this girl was at deflecting. Just as good as herself.

"But you're here. So, again, why?" Santana didn't know why she was interested. The hole in her heart that screamed 'Brittany!' was still well and truly fresh, but that didn't mean she couldn't be intrigued by another girl, could she?

"And so are you. So what's your point?" Lacy dodged and Santana huffed.

"I'll figure it out. I mean, I _do_ know where you live New Girl" Santana said with the first genuine smile she'd had all week.

"Cool, nice to know we're both thinking the same thing then. But anyway, can you tell me anything about William McKinley High? I'm meant to be starting there next week"

"As a senior?" Santana wasn't surprised to have the girl going to McKinley, it was one of the few schools in the district.

"Junior". _So she's in my grade. This might just be interesting._

"Well, there's not much to say really. There's a crazy ass Cheer Coach who really should've been institutionalised at birth and I'm fairly sure the Spanish teacher learnt his stuff from episodes of Dora the Explorer. But basically it's just the typical kind of building with useless teachers and transparent students"

"Crazy Cheer Coach? Oh this place sounds like gold" Lacy muttered sarcastically.

"Yepp. And she's probably going to be on a rampage for the next few weeks so just try to look out for the Giant in Tracksuits, okay?"

"Sure thing Santana, nice to know I have somebody looking out for me there" Lacy laughed. It was a nice sound. _Not as sweet as Brittany's _Santana thought with a tight-lipped smile.

A woman stood waving from the back porch; Lacy saw her and rolled her eyes. Turning back to Santana she muttered "You should go before she starts picking out wedding dresses"

Santana didn't understand that comment so she just stood there, watching as a woman who looked like a taller, blonde version of Lacy approached them with a mega-watt smile on sun-kissed skin.

"Hi girls! Lace honey, who's your new friend?" the woman grinned.

"This is Santana, she's our neighbour" Lacy mumbled

"Santana? That's a gorgeous name" the woman said and this time Lacy smiled.

"That was my first thought too," Lacy said quietly. With masked surprise Santana finally understood the 'fitting' comment from before.

"Uh, well, thanks. Welcome to the neighbourhood" Santana said lamely. She internally slapped herself. _Welcome to the neighbourhood? Santana what is wrong with you? You don't welcome anyone to anywhere. Ever._

"Thank you, I'm Michelle. We haven't had any time to check anything out yet but from the looks of you, I'm almost looking forward to it" Michelle said with a not-so-subtle rake of her eyes.

"Oh my God. Please stop talking!" Lacy gaped.

Santana smirked. Blatant flirting was something Santana knew well, this was something she could deal with. "I don't mind, anyway I've got to get back to the pool. I'll see you at school, Lacy?"

"Definitely. See you then Santana" Lacy waved at the Latina who'd already begun sauntering back to the pool.

"I can see why you're nervous Lace; she's cute" Michelle said in a loud whisper.

"Why can't you be like a normal parent?"

"I'm just embracing my daughter's choices" the woman responded

"Embracing doesn't mean trying to set me up with every girl we meet" Lacy said fervently, storming back to the house. Santana heard the exchange and for the first time in a long time there were no thoughts of Brittany.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana knew she shouldn't have turned her phone back on. Besides the 11 missed calls and God only knows how many messages.

_Trouty Mouth (2.30pm Tuesday): Santana, I'll meet u ur car afta glee._

Shit. She forgot she was meant to give him a ride home. Shit. She forgot she was still dating Sam.

_Trouty Mouth (3.07pm Tuesday): So ur not givin me a ride hme? I'll ask u in glee. It's k, I can get Puck 2 drive me._

Santana figures she was probably speeding around Lima at this point.

_Britt-Britt (3.30pm Tuesday): San, where are you? Rachel's going on about not you not caring about glee. I think she's still angry you slept with Finn. I'm sorry. -B_

_Britt-Britt (4.30pm Tuesday): San why aren't you replying? Sam said you didn't text him back either. I get that, his texts are hard to read, they confuse me. Are you okay? -B_

That made her laugh; she hated the way Sam texts. Like, really, how much longer could it take to type a word out properly?

_Britt-Britt (6.34pm Tuesday): San? Is this about earlier? We should talk about it. -B_

_Britt-Britt (8.12pm Tuesday): You're worrying me. I'm coming over. Please text back. -B_

_Britt-Britt (10.23pm Tuesday): Your Dad asked me if we were doing Christmas carols again, I didn't know the answer. I think we should talk about this, if you want to. Goodnight San, sweet dreams. Xo (: -B_

_Britt-Britt (3.26pm Wednesday): I understand if you need Santana-time. It feels funny without you here. See you soon hopefully. -B_

_Britt-Britt (7.30am Thursday): Are you coming to school today? I can pick you up? No, that's silly. You have a car. I forgot. -B_

_Tubbers (12.06pm Thursday): Lopez get your ass to school. RuPaul won't shut her mouth and B can't remember her locker combo. You forgot to give me her new one this year. Whatever it is that's got you so busy get over it._

Santana figured Quinn could go stick it. If she wanted the Dwarf to shut up, Tubbers could do it herself.

_Britt-Britt (4.34pm Thursday): We sang 'My heart will go on' in glee club today. I know you like that song even though you pretend not to. You're always humming it when we get our nails done. –B_

It pissed her off that Brittany knew her so well. It also pissed her off that she didn't get to sing that song too, not that she was going to admit it. It's not her fault that manicure places have obsessions with Selene Dion.

_Fuckerman (7.22pm Thursday): Lopez, wat u doin 2nite? Laurens out of twn and I hea ur lonely ;)_

Ew. Like that was ever going to happen again.

_Fuckerman (7.49pm Thrusday):C'mon, I kno u wnt 2._

It just gets sad how wrong boys can be.

_Trouty Mouth (10.08am Friday): Hey r u alrite? U havnt ben skwl. Puck says u wer wit him last nite, but I kno it's a lie coz mike told me puck was his playing Mario. Im hea if u need 2 tlk. –Sam x_

It made Santana smile in a sad way. Sam was sweet. And not in Finn's I-just-want-to-get-in-your-pants kind of way. She should really try to stop making fun of his mouth, Sam was just too nice.

_Britt-Britt (5.00pm Friday): We didn't sing any songs you would've liked today. But Q did finally tell Rach to be quiet. I was glad; she was starting to give me a headache. Have a nice weekend San. -B_

There were more texts: a couple more from Sam, one from Quinn and the rest from Brittany who had resorted to telling the Latina about her day. Santana was just grateful that Brittany left out anything that might mention her wheelchair-bound boyfriend. She didn't think she could handle that.

She didn't bother replying to any of them.

xx

The second reason Santana thought it was a bad idea to turn her phone back on was the alarm that bolted her awake at 6.00am on Monday morning. She dragged herself up, not recently used to having to wake up at normal hours, and blindly threw on something to run in.

Running always woke her up, Santana supposed that was probably due to years of Coach Sue's 5.00am 5 mile Morning Surprises. It consisted of their Cheer Coach screaming at them through a megaphone from the window of her Le Car while the Cheerios ran behind trying not to collapse. It wasn't much fun as far as Surprises go.

When she got home, showered and finished dressing it was 7.10am so after eating toast that consisted more of peanut-butter than actual bread, she packed her bag, picked up her keys and walked out of the door at 7.40am.

Okay, so maybe she was procrastinating when she pulled up to the Lima Bean. And maybe it was pushing it to drink her Mocha inside instead of to-go but she wasn't scared. God no, she wasn't scared! Santana Lopez doesn't get scared.

So if someone were to question her on why she had decided to drive the longest route to school. Her honest answer would _not_ be because she was scared of seeing her best friend. And it would definitely _not_ be because she was in love with this best friend. And _no way in hell_ was she going to answer that said best friend had crushed her heart.

Because it wasn't true, and she wasn't scared. Santana just liked to drink her Mocha's in peace.

That's right.

xx

It was lunch and Santana had successfully avoided Brittany all day, which was a big achievement considering they'd charmed their way into getting all the same classes at the start of this year. Well, Brittany charmed and Santana threatened. Same thing.

Of course she had seen her, and yeah it was hard to pretend she hadn't. But if Santana had found that if you actually paid attention to Sam and his crazy, movie fanboy talk, it could be pretty distracting. Plus, Wheels had happened to be in their morning classes too so that kept Brittany busy.

During lunch Santana opted for the end of the table away from Artie and in between Puck and Sam. Sure, that meant she'd have to endure a whole hour of the boys talking about Super Mario, but the blonde would have to sit in the free spot next to her boyfriend. Again, success in avoidance had been gained!

And Santana never thought she'd think it, but thank God Lauren was back, no way was Puck game enough to hit on her in front of Lauren and that was just another upside for her.

Didn't stop Sam from keeping his hand on her knee at lunch. It was innocent and absentminded and, Santana realised, a little affectionate, but it didn't stop her from wanting to smack it away.

Brittany, after she sat down next to Artie, had her eyes firmly glued to Santana's head. Like she was trying to coax Santana into looking up at her without words. Like if they looked into each-other's eyes they wouldn't need to speak all the things they're feeling. Santana looked around, trying to find _anything_ that meant she wouldn't have to give in to Brittany.

She found that anything in Rachel Berry.

"You know, Noah" Rachel started from her place beside Tina "Ms Pillsbury was horrified when she learnt of your ploy to get everyone to wear the charms as nipple rings"

Santana smirked. It was her idea that Puck get the nipple piercing in sophomore year, she saw it on TV once and she couldn't convince Brittany to get it done.

"'Girls right Puck, Ms P looked like she was 'bout to cry tots" Mercedes laughed, stuffing the deep-fried potato balls in her mouth. The thought made Santana want to laugh.

"Just wanky," she mumbled under her breath.

"It's not my fault Bambi decided to use charms instead of chastity belts. I get why a girl would turn to Celibacy Club if I wasn't an option, what would even be the point in sex without the Puckasaurus?" Puck smirked like he was the most satisfying thing on Earth. He wasn't. Santana of all people should know.

"Celibacy is a reasonable option for anyone Noah" Rachel argued "Regardless of how good you think you are, a fact I am not completely convinced of. If sex is something one is not ready to have with your partner then there should be no expectation of it"

Damn, the dwarf had a really good point. And a solution. She couldn't cut it off with Sam just yet but Santana couldn't bare the idea of sleeping with him. Well, well, Celibacy Club. It looks like you have two more members. Sam would understand, she'd chuck him some line about not wanting to have their relationship controlled by lust, and he'd follow.

It hurt to know she was using him, especially since he was actually a sweet guy. But it hurt to be alone more. She tried reasoning with her mind, but she was being selfish and she knew it.

They were in Celibacy Club before school was out.

xx

Glee Club was easier than expected. As per usual, Mr Schuester gave a yearlong speech about passion and overcoming adversity or whatever and then Rachel sang the rest of the time.

After Santana dropped Sam off home she found herself at the top of that hill again. iPod in her ears, Heartbreak playlist playing.

She went home at 6pm and by 7.30pm she was having dinner with her parents around the kitchen island. They asked about her day, she asked about theirs. It wasn't so bad. It was nice even, something for them that became habit, ritual.

All in all, it was a fairly easy first day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Santana POV

It all started off pretty easy. Just like the day before had started. I ran to wake up, took the drive to Lima Bean, and avoided Brittany all morning.

That is until Brittany decided she didn't want to be avoided any longer.

"Hey," I heard that soft voice say before blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in front of me. After an involuntary glance I put my attention back to opening my locker.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked. I still hadn't opened my mouth. "We used to be really close and I really miss being your friend"

"Still waiting for the question" I hadn't meant to snap, it was a defence mechanism.

The rest of the conversation was all talk about Brittany wondering what she had done wrong and me talking about being heterosexual and singing songs about Sam. It was pretty inconclusive until it was interrupted by Coach Sylvester.

"Well, well if it isn't Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Fake-Boobs" that soul destroying voice uttered.

"You know, you can't talk to us like that. You're not our cheer coach anymore" Brittany stood up for us.

I turned away when Coach started talking again, only able to get a glimpse of my locker before I was bombarded with Brittany's screams and a mouthful of dirt.

"I don't even remember putting that in there" was all I heard Brittany say before I turned and stalked off toward the bathroom.

I was in the middle of spitting dirt from my mouth and into the basin when the door opened. It surprised me that anyone actually dared to come in if I was here. I may not be a Cheerio anymore but I'm still top shit at this school. Un-crossable.

Turning to glare at the intruder, a shirt was thrust in my face. I pulled it away and looked up curiously. The intruder was my new neighbour. Lacy.

"I thought you might need that" she said simply.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"I saw when you and the blonde girl were talking to the tall lady, you know, before you got bombed with the dirt in your locker" Lacy revealed.

"Oh, um thanks" I put the shirt in the counter and washed my face.

"Is that her then?" she asked after a moment.

"What?" I panicked. _Was this dirt from a golf course? Do I smell like a golf course now? How does she know about Brittany? Do I scream 'Lesbian'?_

"The Giant in Tracksuits? Was the woman that evil Cheer Coach you told me about? I'm guessing she's the one who put the dirt in your lockers from the look on her face. And because I saw her throwing sticks at this Aretha-looking girl yesterday" Lacy told me.

"Oh" I breathed. Relieved. "Yeah, Coach Sue's pissed because we quit the Cheerios right before a national competition. Like I said: crazy"

"'We' being you and the blonde girl?" it was a simple enough question. Still stung though.

"Mhm, Brittany. Coach was going to shoot her from a human canon. So Britt, Quinn and I quit. Sucks for Coach considering we were the best she had" I said once I got the last of the dirt from my mouth. From then I started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Sounds intense, like an episode of The Bold and Beautiful" I could hear Lacy's sarcasm. I couldn't help the small smile that made its way on my face. When I was standing in my bra I glanced up at her through the mirror. Lacy was staring at every part of exposed skin she could before her eyes found mine. She grinned, shameless.

Rolling my eyes I threw her blouse on. It was my size and it was nice, something anyone with good sense would wear. Rapt with the shirt she provided me I checked to see if the rest of what Lacy was wearing would be impressive. Her short jean shorts and cotton blouse clung nicely, that gorgeous tousled hair resting over one shoulder.

"Why do you have an extra shirt?" I suddenly asked. She hasn't been subjected to slushies already has she?

She shrugged. "I run track and I don't like my clothes to smell like a fat man in the Sahara Desert so I always have an extra shirt or two in my bag"

Track. I should've known. She had to get that body from somewhere and now that I thought about it, she did have runner's legs.

"Makes sense" I smirked, her wit was remarkable. "We should go; if I'm late again Figgin's is going to go all mental Indian-loco on me. Can't deal with it today" I stuffed my ruined shirt into my bag and lead us out into the nearly empty corridors.

"So what class do you have now?" she asked

"English, you?" I responded

"Geometry, I don't know why I took it. I hate math" Lacy sighed

"You could always change, you're new enough that it wouldn't matter. Besides, I don't think we have any classes together yet" I offered.

"Sounds like an idea" she said thoughtfully. We'd stopped in front of the open door of my class. The teacher was already there and talking. For some reason I didn't want to say goodbye to Lacy just yet.

"Hey," I said, resting my hand on her arm "Wait for me outside later, I'll drive you home"

"Cool, thanks Santana" she grinned "Screw what other people say, you're alright, I like you"

I laughed. "I like you too Lacy, see ya" and then I walked into class.

The teacher stopped his lesson to glare at the interruption. The look was quickly wiped off his face when he saw who exactly he was glaring at. Also I think he was a little shocked to see that I, Santana Lopez, was grinning like a dumb puppy.

I was so out of touch that I didn't even remember to avoid Brittany and sat in my would-be usual spot right next to her.

"Did you kill Coach Sylvester?" Brittany whispered frantically, snapping my thoughts back to reality.

I looked at her. "No, why would I do that?"

"Because she put dirt in our lockers and you're smiling like you're really happy. I just wondered if you got her back"

Well, fair enough, that does sound like something I would do.

"Um. I didn't do anything to Sylvester" I told her quietly. We were in the back of the class, it's where we always sat so we could talk during class unnoticed.

"Oh, that's good" Brittany giggled, it was such a beautiful sound. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

"A friend leant it to me" I answered her. It was like anything she wanted to know, I would tell her. Anything she wanted, I would give her.

"The one that was outside?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"I've never seen her around before" Brittany noted. It wasn't in a mean way, she couldn't be mean. It just was what it was.

"She's new. She started yesterday. Her names Lacy" _And her hair looks like silk. And her legs are almost as amazing as yours. And I'm fairly sure she's a lesbian._ I answered her unasked question but left the rest to thought.

"She's super pretty. She has good fashion sense, that top looks great on you" Brittany stated. I could feel myself wanting to blush. Why does she kill me like this? All she said was that I look good in this top. It shouldn't matter, I look great in everything!

"Thanks Britt" I said. It was that easy, falling back into being _us_, so easy to let myself be addicted to her.

"What are you doing after school? We could hang out" Brittany asked sweetly. Damn, I was giving Lacy a ride home. I could always back out. Say I had Glee Club or something. No, don't do that Santana. She's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve to be lied to.

"Uh, sorry Britt, I already said I'd hang out with Lacy" that damn pout "I'm just giving her a ride home, she lives next door to me" okay, good, the pout was gone now, thank goodness.

"How about after? You could stay at mine?" she suggested. No. My mind screamed 'NO!' She might have a hold on me, but she also has Artie. She made that clear last week. And I don't know what changed, but the idea of sharing her makes me cringe.

Oh wait, I do know what changed. I fell in love.

"I can't, I have dinner with my parents. It's kind of a nightly thing now, it's nice. Besides, I don't think we should …do _that_ stuff anymore" I stuttered the last part. Congratulations Santana! See the light. Resist the Urge. You can do it!

"Oh. Okay" I could tell she was disappointed. Not as much as me though. "Well, that's cool. I guess I understand if it's what you want" it wasn't. It really, really wasn't. "And hey, that's awesome about your parents San, I'm really glad"

"Yeah, me too" I said awkwardly. We didn't speak after that. I didn't look when I knew she was drawing cute pictures in her notebook. I sat there and tried (failed) to pay attention to the lesson.

xx

"_This_ is your car?" Lacy gaped at the sleek black machinery that was my pride and joy.

"Yeah" I shrugged nonchalantly "Are you gonna get in, or stare at it all day?" she jumped in quickly.

A few minutes down the road she said "Actually yeah, I couldn't really picture you with any other car than this"

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked in a sultry voice.

"Think about it. This car is hot, like crazy hot. And it reeks confidence. It's so you" she answered. My mouth had gone dry, that didn't happen very often. Although, I didn't get hit on by girls very often either. Brittany doesn't count.

I took a sideways glance at her. Lacy's hair was flying from the open window, her eyes closed in that same relaxed state she always seemed to be in. I think she could sense me looking at her because she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked quietly.

"Where?" she said just as quietly. I had to drag my focus back to the road.

"I know a place" was my answer.

xx

I don't know why I took her to my hill. Yeah, I've claimed it; it's mine. I mean, when I first came here last week and every night I'd been sneaking back since, it was sort of meant to be a place just for me. Somewhere I could think. Or not think. Somewhere to just be. Somewhere for Santana-time.

When we pulled up I got strangely nervous. Scared that Lacy might think it stupid or boring. Or ruin the atmosphere and then I wouldn't have anywhere away from home that was all mine.

"Is this where you come to think?" Lacy asked, still quiet. We were sitting on the hood of my car, watching as the sun sunk deeper.

"Sometimes" I told her.

"It's wonderful" she reached for my hand "Thank you"

Finally I let myself breathe. I knew what she was saying: thank you for showing me, thank you for letting me in, thank you for trusting me with your spot. I was just grateful she hadn't ruined it.

I don't know why I trusted her, a girl I knew nothing about. She seemed worthy of it I guess. Like no matter what, she wouldn't tell a soul. Like she understood what I was going through. Maybe she did. That was still a fact I had yet to confirm.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured.

"Okay"

"Are you …what are, I mean, do you-" I spluttered. She cut me off quickly.

"Are you going to ask if I like girls, Santana?" she said straight out.

"Y-yes. I mean, yeah"

"I do" she said simply.

"Oh" was my dumb reply.

"Is that a problem?" she let go of my hand.

"What? No. It isn't a problem" I reached and pulled her hand back to my lap again. She was warm, that's all.

"It's just" I started. Okay Santana, you can do this. "I think I like them too. Girls, that is"

Alright, breathe, not as hard as you thought.

"I know" Lacy revealed. My mouth fell open.

"How? Do I smell like flannel?" I demanded self-consciously.

"No you smell fine. Like vanilla-apples. Not like flannel" she was laughing? But still.

"How did you know?" I asked, still feeling very self-conscious.

"I don't know. It's not obvious; you haven't got it tattooed to your head or anything. I guess it's just easier to pick something out if that's something you relate to. Like me trying to find someone like myself, so I wouldn't feel alone" Lacy explained. It made sense.

"I've never told anyone that before. That I'm gay" I whispered. "I mean, my parents know because I had a panic attack and it slipped out. And my best friend Brittany, because I told her I was in love with her" I let that seep in and wondered what she thought of it.

"But I've never said the words before. It feels strange" I finished.

"That's okay. It felt strange for me too, because those just aren't words you thought you'd ever have to hear yourself say. But eventually it gets easier"

"I hope so" I seriously did hope that.

"So what did she think? When you told her you love her? I'm only assuming here that Brittany is the girl you were talking with earlier" Lacy asked hesitantly.

"That's her. She told me she'd have me if she wasn't with her boyfriend" I sighed. "I got picked over a kid in a wheelchair"

"Ouch"

"Yeah" I accepted.

"I fell in love with a girl too. Her name is Emma" Lacy told me after about ten minutes of silence. I turned my head to look at her. She was playing with her hair using her free hand. She looked back at me and smiled solemnly. "The blondes are our heartbreakers, huh"

"I guess so" I sighed with her. "What happened?"

"Absolutely nothing. I told her and then there was nothing. She didn't say she'd have me and dump her quarterback boyfriend. She didn't say she hated me. She didn't say anything. A month later Dad moved us here. I think he thought it would stop my moping around"

"Love can kiss my ass" I grunted, hoping it would make her laugh. It did.

An hour later we were driving home, singing loudly to a song on the radio. She had a good voice. Just another thing to tick off on her list. An idea came to mind.

"Hey, you should join Glee Club" I threw out there after we'd stopped laughing at our over-the-top rendition of 'All by Myself'.

"Glee Club? Like actual Glee Club? They still have those?" she gasped dramatically. Here we go.

"Yeah they do. And you should join. We could use a few more members and you look like you can dance too. Besides, I need to get Rachel off my back after not turning up all last week" I scowled.

"Alright, but only because you need my help. I couldn't let this Rachel person stay on your back, no matter how much I'm sure she'd like it" she winked. How could she make that sound so dirty? I shoved her in the arm with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Whatever. Just be in the choir room after school tomorrow. They'll want you to audition so think of a song. But Mr Schue lets anyone in who auditions. Mike can't even sing and he got in" I explained with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Can I do 'P.I.M.P'?" she joked, although it was half-hopeful.

"Not unless you can drown out the sound of my laughter and ceaseless teasing about you having the 'magic stick'" I told her with a chuckle.

"Okay, so no 50 Cent" she exhaled

"Definitely not" we pulled into my driveway. My mother's car was already there. I looked at the dash and smiled. It was 5.30pm. She was home early. "Now get out of my car afores I ends you" I turned the ignition off and stepped out watching as she rolled her eyes and did the same.

"Whatever San, your Dad is a doctor and your Mother owns a Law Firm, my parents told me. Your ghetto talk might scare the kids at school but I know what neighbourhood we live in, it isn't gonna work" Lacy poked her tongue at me. How childish.

"You best be making your way back home real quick girl. I ain't kidding now, ya hear?" I tried to say it seriously but ended in a grin. She just shook her head and started the 10 metre walk home.

"Bye Lace, see you tomorrow!" I smiled, calling after her and running into the house.

That night I helped cook dinner (something I hadn't been trusted to do in years) and when I went to bed I barely needed to play my 'Fuck you Stubbles' playlist for ten minutes before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I read my first ever reviews this morning and am totally flattered. I thought I was the only one who'd ever consider the crap I write.. Anyway, I'm not too sure on where this story is going. I've done an outline so there is a vague sense. But everyone knows how quickly us 16yr olds change our minds. Anyway, this chapter is a bit about Sam, a little about Lacy and a lot about Santana. Most of this story will be from her POV because I find her easier to write. I'm sorry if further on people get confused with Lacy's presence, but no worries, this IS a Brittana fic!**

**Oh and I know its totally cliche but I've put songs in this chapter. You can't have a Glee Club without singing. The first song is '_Brown Eyed Blues_' by Adrian Hood. And the second is '_I miss you_' by Aliyah. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 4

Brittany and I had another conversation this morning during U.S History. She didn't offer for me to stay over tonight again, for which I was happy. I didn't think I could deny her twice in a row. We were gradually getting back to talking like we used to. Even if the gaps were filled with awkward silences.

We were both dancing around that taboo subject I'd labelled 'Santana's Useless Feelings' or 'Project push McCripple-Pants from a Cliff'. Brittany knew it was touchy, I knew I'd probably cry. I think she was scared I'd disappear for a week again.

By the time the lesson was over and I was sitting alone in Spanish I was shaky and stupidly craving for more. This was one of the two classes I didn't have with Brittany. Good, because I needed time to breathe before I was faced with her again.

I had my head resting in a book when the chair next to me pulled out. I expected it to be Sam before I realised he doesn't take Spanish, my nose crinkled at having to sit next to Puckerman. Just before I was about to tell him to 'Fuck off back to the Whale', that humming voice whispered in my ear "Hey San"

I jumped. "Lacy?" I looked up and she had that smile (it was more smirk than anything) plastered on her face. She winked. "Since when do you take Spanish?" I questioned narrowing my eyes.

"Since I moved out of Physics. You were right, changing classes barely mattered with how long I've been here. Besides, its halfway through the year, no way was I going to catch up on everything they were teaching in that class" she said and I nodded matter-of-factly.

"Any other classes?" I asked eagerly

"Just Physics and Calculus. Now I'm in this and Classical Studies. I'll just take those classes back up next year" she clarified. I did an internal happy dance. I was in both of those classes.

"Geometry, Physics, Calculus? Are you some giant nerd or something? Watch out, if anyone finds out you might end up with a Slushy Facial by the end of the week" I accused teasingly.

"Something like that" she admitted "You're lucky I don't care about status symbols and reputations Lopez, or I might actually be a little frightened of that threat"

A beautiful, smart, lesbian who didn't care about the status-quo? She was just about one of the most intriguing people at this school.

"So what are you singing in Glee?" I changed the subject.

She looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm torn between two songs. But before you ask" she said as my mouth opened again "you're not allowed to know them. It's a secret. Or a surprise. Whichever, you can just wait"

"Fine" I grumbled, earning me a chuckle and a light push.

"Santana" Mr Schuester said when I smiled dopily at Lacy "I understand that you're quite adequate in this subject. But perhaps you and your new friend" he paused

"Lacy. Lacy Adams" Lace offered with a charming smile

"Right," he instantly softened under that sugar sweetness. How sneaky of her. "Well, Lacy nice to see a new face, but other students, and perhaps yourself, need to pass. So keep it down please girls"

"Sure thing" she grinned and he smiled back. A little captivated. Oh yes, she definitely knew what she did to people.

The moment she looked back at me I raised my eyebrows. She gave me a curious look but I just scoffed and turned away. I wasn't sure but there might've been the sound of another breathy chuckle in the seat next to me.

xx

We walked to lunch together, when we got to the cafeteria it was the first time I saw her look a little lost. It was an unnerving sight.

"Why don't you eat with me? It's just us Glee kids, they won't mind" I offered softly. She half-smiled and I only guessed that that was Lacy's look of relief. She nodded and followed me when I lead her through the crowd to the already full table.

Everyone looked up when we got to the table. The boys' eyes lingering on her once-again exposed legs. Honestly, does she even own long pants?

"Hey Satan, who's your friend?" Puck asked. I ignored his little Satan remark.

"Everyone, this is Lacy. She just moved here from LA and she's going to be eating with us. So if someone would find an extra spot?" it almost instantaneous how quickly they made space "Lacy, this is everyone" I said as we sat down. Me, in between her and Sam. Her, in between Mercedes and me.

This was when the introductions started.

"Hello Lacy, I've seen you around but to finally formally introduce myself, I'm Rachel Berry, star of the Glee Club, I do hope we can persuade you into joining"

That earned me a pinch in the leg before she said "Hi Rachel, thanks but Santana already did the persuading. Something about getting something off her back, I can't remember, but I'm auditioning this afternoon"

"Hey girl. I'm Mercedes. And don't listen to Rachel; we're working at knocking her off that Diva Pedestal"

"Hi I'm Mike, this is my girlfriend Tina" he indicated proudly.

"Can I just say you have really nice hair. Kurt would be so impressed" Tina piped up.

"Who's Kurt?" Lacy questioned. Everyone's shoulders slumped.

"He used to go here but recently move to Dalton Academy, due to incessant homophobic bullying by a meathead jock named David Karovsky" Rachel answered.

"Oh" was all Lacy said and now I knew she understood why I was so scared.

"Anyway, I'm Brittany. Super nice to meet you Lacy, you're gonna love Glee Club. Welcome to McKinley!" Brittany chirped with a big wave from across the table. Her cheerfulness was so real you couldn't deny how genuine she was. It put a lump in my throat.

"I'm Artie" the cripple said and when Brittany rested her head on his shoulder I felt an affectionate pat on my knee.

"I'm Quinn, and this is my boyfriend Finn. We're running for Prom King and Queen" Frankenteen beamed dumbly from his spot next to Q "I hope we can count on your vote"

"Sure thing" Lacy answered. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who picked up on the slight sarcasm in her tone.

"Noah Puckerman," the idiot actually stood up "But you can call me Puck" he shook her hand, finishing with a wink and "It's a pleasure"

Lauren stood up after him "Lauren Zises, and the idiot with the Mohawk is my man so don't even think about it Johansson look-alike" her glare was menacing, and I knew from experience not to even go there.

Lacy looked unaffected. In fact she even smiled a bit "Don't worry, that's really not even an issue"

Everyone looked at her confusedly. Lacy and my eyes met for a brief moment, she raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't swing that way" I threw out there.

That just confused them even more. Sometimes I just don't even know why I bother.

"I'm gay" Lacy enlightened with a mock-whisper. Her eyes widening melodramatically and she even did a little spirit-fingers thing with her hands. What a comedian.

It was silent for the slightest of moments.

"I'm Sam" he shrugged, slinging an arm around my shoulder. It was moments like that when I wished I could be straight. If I could be straight for anyone, it would be Sam Evans. I leaned back into his body, content in my mind to just be his friend "It's really nice to meet you Lacy"

Her eyes took in our posture and I forgot that I'd told her I was gay. Great, now she was going to think I was a liar or an asshole. I waited for the accusations to start.

She surprised me. "Nice to meet you too Sam" her smile was small but it was real. I relaxed.

xx

"Lacy seems nice" Tina said thoughtfully as we walked down the corridor. Mercedes hummed in agreement.

"I talked to her the other day in Geometry, she's cool" Mike said.

"I like her, I bet she can dance. She has legs of someone who could dance" Brittany added. _They're actually runner's legs but yeah she can probably dance too._ I wondered if it bothered Artie as much as it did me that Britt had already checked out her legs.

"She runs track" I told them.

Classes were over and now we were heading to the choir room. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and I had all been in the same class, when it was over Mike and Artie had been waiting at the door for us. For their girlfriends, I corrected.

Everyone else was already in the room except Sam and Lacy. I waited for everyone to sit down before I headed to the row of three empty seats in the front, sitting on the chair in the middle.

The pair was laughing when they walked in. Lacy hung back, speaking quietly to the band kids and that piano guy. Sam joined her after he kissed me quickly on the cheek. "Be right back" he whispered.

He picked up his guitar. "I'm helping Lace with her songs" he told Mr Schue who nodded his approval and sat down in the vacant chair to my right. They were on nickname base already. I didn't really mind.

"There were two songs I couldn't pick between and when I asked Sam what he thought he suggested I just do them both. I hope that's okay" Lacy asked hesitantly.

"As long as you can sing New Girl" Puck remarked cheekily.

Sam pulled out two stools and they both rested on one, I sat a little straighter. This was the moment I got to hear the two songs she seemed torn between.

The piano started and soon Sam was playing softly.

_She's got those eyes, those eyes_

_That'll see right through you_

_When she leaves, then I_

_I wanna leave, with her too_

I knew this song, my Dad would play it around the house all the time.

_And she's on my mind_

_Like all, all the time_

_When we touch I go weak_

_And I, can hardly speak_

Her eyes flickered up to me, quickly, suddenly, before they met the floor again.

_And I hope that she thinks about me_

_Cause I'm always thinking of her._

Then Sam started to sing the next few lines.

_I just wanna hold her hand,_

_Be her man_

_I wanna know if _

_She'd take a chance_

_Cause I'm still not revealing,_

_Cause I still get the feeling,_

_That loving her,_

_Is a game I'll always lose._

It was just a song. It was just a song. It was just a song.

Lacy started to sing again.

_I got the brown eyed blues._

I tried not to let the words get to me. But I knew before when Sam had uttered his last line and when Lacy glanced up at me when she sung those previous six words that it wasn't just a song.

For the rest of their singing I was in a seriously confused daze. I joined the applauding when I'm assuming they finished. Though, all I was wondering was what Lacy's 'Emma from LA's' eye colour was. Part of me doubted it was brown.

The music started up again. I forced myself to pay attention to her second song.

_It's been too long _

_And I'm lost without you._

_What am I gonna do?_

_Said I've been needing you_

_Wanting you_

_Wondering if you're the same_

_And who's been with you._

_Is your heart still mine?_

_I wanna cry sometimes._

Sam didn't sing, he just picked his guitar. Lacy didn't look up, you could almost breathe the emotion pouring from her voice.

_Now I'm sitting here,_

_Thinking about you,_

_And the days we used to share._

_It's driving me crazy_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm just wondering if you still care._

_I don't wanna let you know,_

_That it's killing me._

_I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate baby._

It almost hurt to watch her sing it. Maybe that was just me. Maybe it was because I knew the reasoning behind this song. Maybe it was because I was feeling the same way about Brittany.

_Cause it's been too long _

_And I'm lost without you._

_Tell me what I'm gonna do?_

_Said I've been needing you_

_Wanting you_

_Wondering if you're the same_

_And who's been with you._

_Is your heart still mine?_

_I wanna cry sometimes._

_I miss you._

The first song may have been for me, but the hurt, the pain and the yearning from the second song wasn't. That song was all Emma. I suddenly saw red at the knowledge that some Blondie from California had broken my new friend so badly.

I don't know who clapped the loudest when she finished. I don't know who hugged her first. I stayed in my seat, waiting, listening to the chorus of 'Welcome to Glee Club'. When she sat down next to me I reached for her hand, threading our fingers, not even caring at this point. When Sam wrapped his arm around me I leaned into him and sighed.

"Blondes huh?" Sam said quietly so only Lace and I could hear him.

We both laughed humourlessly.

"I'm sorry Sam" I mumbled honestly into his chest. I felt his arm pull a little stronger, Lacy's hand hold a little tighter.

"It's okay Santana" he told me and I knew that it was. Well, with him and me it was. No awkward conversation was needed. He understood and I think that even though I'd just lost what might be my last boyfriend, I might've gained a friend.

I looked to the other side of the choir room where I knew blue eyes were watching me. We looked at each other for a long time. I could see it all there: concern, apology, pride, forgiveness even, longing. It's always amazed me that Brittany's eyes could hold so much. It's also amazed me that I was always the only one could read them.

There was everything I've ever wanted, right there, sitting delicately in the chair across the choir room. Feeling another tug on my hand pulled Brittany and I out of our staring competition. My eyes were still stuck on her face but Brittany's blue eyes moved past me and I knew she was observing light brown hair, grey eyes and linked hands.

It was strange how protective and connected I felt to Lacy Adams in such a short space of time. Still, she wasn't Brittany S. Pierce. And when her teeth bit over a pouting lower lip, that thought had never felt so suffocatingly real.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **No POV**

"Is Glee Club always that intense?" Lacy asked Santana with a laugh. The two were sitting atop Santana's black mustang on the hill overlooking Lima, Ohio.

"Occasionally," Santana answered honestly then scoffed "But don't complain, you caused that back there with your double-song-audition"

"Yeah well, I already told you I was torn. And Sam suggested it, not me" Lacy played with her tousled hair.

Santana sighed. "Do you think it hurt him?"

"I don't know, maybe. I think he's just happy you're trying to find some acceptance"

"It's weird, like, actually caring about his feelings, or anybody's feelings, really. It's not a normal thing for me, to care. The only one I've ever cared about is Brittany. Does lesbianism do this to you? Make you a nicer person?" Santana asked curiously.

Lacy laughed loudly. "I don't think it's lesbianism Santana. Maybe you've always been a nice person and it was just hidden under years of sarcasm, hiding, and witty remarks"

"Well if Berry thinks I'm going to do more than tolerate her then she has another thing coming" Santana huffed indignantly.

"I don't think she expects it. I still don't think she knows. For someone with two gay Dads' she has awful gaydar. Like I said, it's not as obvious as you think it is"

"The tally is still rising rapidly. One week in and there's you, Brittany, my parents and now Sam. I'm still not convinced I don't smell like flannel. Or maybe a golf course"

Lacy suddenly leaned forward, burying her face in the crook of Santana's neck and inhaling deeply. Santana froze. Lacy pulled back, only far enough that her nose was barely grazing the Latina's cheek. Her breath hit Santana's face like a cool breeze, sending shivers straight down her spine.

"Nope," Lacy whispered "Still vanilla and apples" she wasn't sure who started the kiss first but she wasn't surprised when the Latina's lips were suddenly on her own.

They were hesitant at first, cautious, until Santana ran her tongue over Lacy's bottom lip and they both smiled. Lacy opened her mouth to let Santana in, she weaved her hand through raven hair, deepening the kiss. Then she pulled the darker girl closer, Santana shifted them, moving so she was straddling one of Lacy's thighs.

Lacy bent her leg at the same time Santana moved her knee forward. When each girl pressed against a centre, neither was sure who groaned the loudest. Lacy moved her hands to the girl's waist and Santana's lips found her neck. She bit down when her hips were urged to rock against a porcelain thigh. Santana moaned, quick to run her tongue over the spot she'd bitten, trying to soothe the tiny red marks.

Lacy pulled Santana's hips down again, trying to find friction for both of the girls' centres. The grinding was insistent and barely enough. Santana heard Lacy's breath catch and she knew she'd found her sweet-spot. The Latina smirked at this revelation, she bit down and rocked their centres together particularly hard.

"Fuck," Lacy breathed. The aching at her core grew ridiculously strong when a tongue soothed her neck and sucked hard. Shit, she was going to be sporting bruises at school tomorrow. Her hands found the inside of Santana's shirt, where warm, smooth skin and a taut stomach waited. She wanted to rip Santana's clothes off and Santana knew it.

"You okay there Lacy?" Santana blew into the frustrated girl's ear, pulling the lobe into her teeth and chuckling when nails scratched over her stomach. Lacy grunted, knowing she couldn't tear Santana's clothes off when they were on the hood of a car, on a hill, in broad daylight.

"Maybe we should stop" she finally found the will to say. Santana pulled back instantly, she looked slightly hurt. "Not because I want to" she quickly patched up "But it's getting really difficult not to just pin you against this hood and go down on you for hours"

"That would be so hot" Santana mused. Squirming slightly at the idea, she was still straddling one thigh but sitting back on her haunches.

"Yeah it really would. But if a cop drove past it would be super embarrassing _and_ illegal. Probably. _That_ is just one hell of an awkward conversation I don't want to have when our parents come and bail us out of jail" they both laughed "Besides," Lacy tucked a piece of hair behind Santana's ear "what about Brittany?"

One name and Santana deflated completely. It was as if someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her head "I don't know what's going on with her and I, fuck I don't even know what's going on with _you and I,_ but I love her and I don't want to hurt you"

"And I'm in love with Emma, still I don't know what it is Santana, I met you last Friday, now it's Wednesday and we're making out on the top of your car. I like you; you're comfortable and easy to be around and really interesting"

"I like you too"

"I can't have you being some kind of rebound thing. Does that make sense?" Lacy nervously asked

"It does. Can we still hang out?" Santana said hopefully.

"Of course. You're the only friend I have here" said Lacy

"So you wanna hang out at my place for dinner? My parents are finally trusting me enough to help cook. It's surprisingly fun, they wouldn't care if you joined" Santana suggested.

"Are there going to be churros there?" Lacy probed. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll send my Dad a message" she pecked Lacy's lips once more and slid off the car and walked around to the drivers-side of the car. "You getting in White Girl?"

"Sure thing Dora the Explorer" Lacy jabbed. A smug smile forming when she heard 'Bitch' muttered from inside the car.

xx

_Lace (3.47pm Thursday): Thanks asshole, everyone's been gawking at my neck like I have 'fuck me' carved into my skin._

Santana nearly laughed out loud when she read the message. School was over and they were sitting in the choir room watching as Mr Schuester told them how they'd have to sell twenty thousand Salt Water Taffee's to get the group to New York.

Lacy was sitting on a riser at the back while Santana sat next to Sam. She quickly typed out and sent back her reply before mocking Mr Schue with the stupidity that they'd be able to sell twenty thousand anything's.

Lacy's phone buzzed.

_San (3.48pm Thursday): I bet you're really regretting not going down on me and having something to show for it right about now, aren't you Lace? :P_

_Lace (3.48pm Thursday): Oh please. Bite me Santana._

_San (3.49pm Thursday): Okay I will, but only because you said please._

"Bitch" it fell out of Lacy's mouth before she could stop it. Everyone turned around at the sound and Lacy was met with a room full of curious, confused stares and one smug grin.

"Is something wrong Lacy?" Mr Schuester asked his newest member whose face looked halfway between a disapproving glare and a deer caught in the headlights.

"Er no" she coughed awkwardly, looking down at the phone still in her hand "Sorry. My mother just texted that she couldn't pick me up today, that's all" she lied. She almost palmed her forehead; it was such a stupid lie.

"Santana could take you home though, she lives right next door to you" Brittany suggested and Lacy found herself fumbling even more. "Couldn't you San?" Brittany pouted for good measure.

Santana was feeling pretty content in watching Lacy fumble but was dumb enough to chance a look at Brittany. All she saw was a melt-your-knees pout before she said "Of course" which was a lopsided loss considering she felt all kinds of happy knowing she'd gotten rid of that damn pout.

When everyone went back to their own business Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She chose to ignore it but soon it happened again. She pulled her phone out with a mental sigh.

_Lace (3.56pm Thursday): She's got you bound real tight, huh San? The girl barely had to say two words before you were giving in to a pout. A pout! You're a real tough guy Santana, I'm so scared now._

_Britt-Britt (4.02pm Thursday): Lace may be super pretty and have nice legs but she's a bad liar. Next time you're sucking on her neck try to teach her something better than 'my mom couldn't pick me up today'. -B_

Santana blushed furiously at both these messages. She sent '_Fuck you, Cracker_' to Lacy and '_How'd you know?_' to Brittany.

_Britt-Britt (4.10pm Thursday): I know Santana-hickeys when I see them. What's the new girl taste like? I've been wondering. –B_

Santana gave it a bit of thought; she sent back that she decided Lacy tasted like Peach and Salt. It was odd but sort of nice too.

_Britt-Britt (4.17pm Thursday): And what do I taste like? –B_

Santana didn't have to think about that. Her reply was instantaneous: Cherry's. Brittany's lips tasted like Cheery flavoured Lip-gloss. Her hair smelt like Cherry scented Shampoo. Santana's been in Brittany's shower enough times to know the girl uses fruit-based body wash.

_Britt-Britt (4.19pm Thursday): I know you have rules that you want us to follow now, but next time you and Lace get your sweet-lady-kisses on I'd love an invite. –B _

Santana didn't reply. Brittany wasn't expecting one.

xx

"You're useless, you know that? '_My mother can't pick me up.'_ That's the lamest thing I've ever heard" Santana taunted.

"What? I thought it was a good cover" Lacy defended. The pair were currently making their way to Santana's car in the parking lot.

"You thought wrong. Brittany saw through it like that" Santana snapped her fingers for effect.

"Brittany? How do you figure that?"

"Because she texted me right after your lame little 'whipped' message saying you suck at excuses" Santana snarked. Lacy looked at her Latina friend for a moment knowing there was more to it.

"What else did she say?" Lace asked tentatively when she knew Santana was distracted.

"That she wanted an invite next time we get our lady-kisses on" Santana blurted, smacking her hand against her mouth when she realised she slipped.

Lacy looked intrigued. "Interesting" she murmured. "Brittany's hot" she shrugged.

Seeing how rapidly Santana's face went from shock to rage she backed up "Not that the three of us should do that! Or that I'm saying you and I should do that yet. Or ever, I mean. If you want. I won't even go there. I was just saying… you know… that Brittany is… hot?"

Santana mumbled something inaudible, stopping to lean against the side of her mustang; Lacy paused from opening the door. "Are we going? You're not going to make me walk are you? I'm sorry about the Brittany comment, I'll take it back-"

"Lacy, it's okay! Shit, chill out I'm not gonna make you walk. We're waiting for Sam" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah I was already going over to his place after school anyway and now thanks to Britt, I guess you're tagging along" Santana shrugged.

"I thought you and Sam broke up?" Lacy asked seriously

"We did, the other day when you joined Glee Club. But we've been hanging out, like friends" it still amazed Santana that she was making friends. Real friends and not just people she occupied herself with for social or personal gain.

Just then Sam came bounding out of the heavy red doors and up to the two girls. That wide, serene smile on his face. "I call shotgun!" was the first thing he said.

"No way! I was here first!" Lacy protested.

"Too bad, Scarlet. I called it. But hey, if we can get my brother off the game then you can have first round on COD" Sam offered.

"Scarlet?" Lacy inquired watching the pair hop into the car.

"He means like Scarlet Johansson. Now get in, cause I won't wait" Santana shouted from the driver's seat.

Sam popped his head out the window to look up at Lace "She really won't"

Sliding into the back, the trio reversed and drove out the student car park, turning in the opposite direction of the girl's route home. Lacy was silent for a moment.

"Right, but what's COD?" she asked seriously.

Sam and Santana shook their heads with a hopeless groan.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I know its early days but I really like reading what people have had to say. Constructive criticism is awesome. Unless its just awful then you can just stick it.. Not that thats happened yet! Though seriously, knowing that people seem to like what I've done so far is really cool (: Anyway, just thought I'd do some replies :D**

**brittanabear: dont worry, I love a jealous Britt too, and this is only early days yet so who knows. But there probably isnt going to be any full-on Lacy/Brittany hate, it's just not I've had planned. **

**Nayaholic164: Who did I picture Lacy as? Wow, I dont really know. I spose sort of Scarlet Johansson in looks, but also Rachel Bilson. Though personality wise, I'd probably have to say Ellen Page's character Juno. Just cause she was totally funny in that harmless, sarcastic way.**

Chapter 6 Lacy POV

"_Jesus is a friend of mine_" I sang loudly. We were at regionals waiting in the green room just after watching Coach Sylvester's club perform awful church songs.

"You're not really singing that are you?" Santana rolled her eyes. Annoying her really was one of the best parts of my day. I decided to sing louder.

"_Yes! Jesus is a friend of mine_" I repeated over and over in Santana's face. Sam picked me up from behind, moving us out of harm's way. He swung me around but singing right along with me. The whole club was laughing at Santana's attempt to keep the scowl on her face.

"_Jesus is my friend_" a third voice chimed in behind me. Peering over Sam's chest I saw that it was Brittany dancing along with us. She grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Not you too Britt" Santana whined, her lips involuntarily curving into a small smile. Seriously, with Brittany, the happiness just seems contagious. You really can't help but feel it too.

"But it's a catchy song San" she replied "I know you want to sing with us"

"Maybe another time" Santana murmured. Damn that girl has it bad. Anything Brittany wants and I'm sure Santana would find a silver platter to offer it on. It was cute in a sad, broken way.

Just then Mr Schue came in "Alright guys, I'm so proud of everyone's efforts with our songs. Now let's get ready, go out there, and show Sue how it's done!"

Everyone cheered. I patted Sam's arm to let go, he put me down with a sheepish look, I smiled goofily and walked out the door towards the stage. Finn and Rachel were talking off to the side, Santana was back in the green room with Sam and everyone was edging off into smaller groups to prepare.

I saw Brittany sitting, legs stretched, on the floor by the curtains. She was struggling to put on her microphone piece.

"Need some help with that?" I offered, sitting down, cross-legged, in front of her.

She smiled gratefully in return. I took the piece out of her hands and leaned up onto my knees so I could get a better angle. Gently I moved to put it on her head for her, clipping it in comfortably so it wouldn't get caught on her hair.

"I'm glad you're San's friend" Brittany told me as I finished up. I looked down to see that she was playing with the hem of her dress, eyes down.

"Yeah, she's fun to be around. You know, when she isn't PMSing, that is" I joked. That got a small smile out of her.

"I haven't really been a good friend lately" she admitted quietly. I sat back and looked at her.

"I'm sure she understands if you've been caught up" I figured it would be best if I didn't let Brittany know I was somewhat privy to their situation.

"How do you know?" she asked

"Because," I said, keeping my tone light "she's your best friend and she loves you"

It took a moment "I love her too". And I could hear it; the yearning, the hope, the regret. Everything I felt with Emma, and Santana felt with Brittany, I could hear in the blonde's voice. We were all the same, all hurting, all hoping.

I didn't know how I felt about Santana. She loves Brittany and I love Emma (however much of a lost cause _that_ is) but it would be a lie if I said I wasn't attracted to her. Anyone with eyes would see the sex appeal dripping off that girl. Even if you were blind; at least it'd give you an excuse to cop a feel.

But even beyond that, I hadn't known Santana for long, only a couple weeks really, but she was a close friend already. I almost felt somewhat protective of her. I didn't know what to make of it.

Again, I glanced at Brittany, her face was downcast, dejected. It was a sad look that shouldn't ever be on a face like Brittany's. I tilted her chin up with my hand. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Maybe not right now but it'll work out eventually"

"I hope so"

"I know so" I finalised. "Now let's get this show on the road, shall we? I've been dying to see the look on Sylvester's face when we sing that song"

Suddenly, she grinned. Bouncing, she tugged me up and wrapped me in a bear hug. When she let go I exhaled in relief. My first Brittany-hug. I get what the girls were talking about now, about the whole 'no air' thing.

"Thanks Scarlet, you're super awesome and like, way pretty" she beamed.

"Thank you Brittany. But honestly, what's with the Scarlet thing?" I huffed.

"I don't know. Puck and Sam told me to call you that" Brittany told me.

"Don't listen to them. Call me Lacy, or Lace. Not Scarlet, it's flattering and all but I prefer my own name"

"Cool! No problem Lace. See you out there!" Brittany responded before dancing off towards the end of the curtain where she slowed and waltzed on, opposite Tina, to sing back up to Rachel's solo.

A body brought itself up beside me, I didn't need to look over to know it was Santana. I bumped her shoulder, bringing her from her silent, subtle thoughts and we looked to each other briefly before she turned her gaze back to the stage.

"What were you and Brittany talking about?" anybody else would've mistaken that low tone for accusation. I could tell it was more longing than anything.

Still looking over Santana's features I decided to answer honestly. "Not much. You, mostly"

"What about me?" there was the tiniest trace of aching when she spoke.

"Just that I'm a super amazing friend and you're lucky to have me. Understandable considering I'm freaking awesome" I kept my voice light, joking. A smile tugging the corners of my lips when Santana rolled her eyes "She misses you, San"

"She said that?" it was a whisper.

I walked away, seeing the cue for the rest of us girls to join Brittany and Tina on the risers. I would stand to Brittany's right and Santana would be on the end beside me. When I was a couple steps away from the edge of the curtain I glanced back over my shoulder to find Santana in the same place I'd left her. She was staring past me at the bubbly blonde in a blue dress. I sighed at their hopelessness.

"No Santana, she didn't say that" I admitted. Her face fell. "She said she loves you" I finished in a hush.

xx

"Hey Adams!" A deep voice shouted over the noise. It was Puck trying to get my attention as we all hurried off the bus; still halfway shocked that Sue really hit that woman but also totally amped that we won!

"What's up, Puckerman?" I grinned feeling adrenalin still coursing through me after the performance.

"I'm giving you a heads up to be at my place tonight by 8" he informed me with a nod, quizzically I raised my brow.

"What did I tell you Puck? That was a one-time thing!" I mock gasped and comically looked around the emptying carpark, watching as he shook his head.

"It's just a party Scarlet" he smirked and I narrowed my eyes at the nickname

"What would your Keeper think about our partying together Noah?" I teased with a wink.

"Lauren is not my Keeper!" he growled. I couldn't help but laugh 'cause she totally is. "Anyway, it was her idea"

"Ah" I hummed "so she's a threesome kind of girl? Wouldn't have guessed her the type"

"You know Johansson, anyone would think that you being gay is really to trick us and keep yourself entertained"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" I replied dryly with an eye roll.

"Will you just can it and listen?" he huffed. I nodded my consent. "We're all getting together at mine tonight to celebrate our victorious win. Besides, you weren't here for the last Glee blowout so I guess it's an initiation"

"And everyone's going?" I asked, a slow grin making its way to my face.

"Everyone. So you in or what?" he questioned.

"Okay, sounds cool" I shrugged "But I'll only go if you swear not to call me anything but my real name"

"So no Scarlet? Johansson? Both?" he probed.

"Puckerman" I warned, pointing my finger obtrusively close to his face.

"What about lesbro? We can be each-other's wingmen. I've always sort of wanted a lesbro" Puck pleaded. I thought about it and realised I've always kind of wanted a bro as well.

"Okay, lesbro is in" I conceded and he almost jumped for joy. "But only occasionally, got it?"

"Got it" he nodded "Catch you tonight then, laters Lace"

I waved goodbye, heading to my Dad's parked car "Laters Noah"

xx

"Okay seriously what? Do you even own anything that reaches your knees?" Santana jibed. I couldn't see her from where she stood in my walk-in.

"Of course loser, winter stuff is in the set of drawers over there" I motioned to other side of the room and returned to flicking through my magazine.

I figured I'd just chuck on a dress before we left, it's what I always did. I mean, how does everyone think I get my hair to get that awesome careless look? I'll let you in on the secret: you have to care less.

I know what you're thinking. _How is she so damn wise?_ That's a secret too. But you can't know.

"You know, you're not very good at this" Santana threw my magazine to the corner with a huff to get my attention. I looked her over. Her dark, silky hair rested in swirls over one shoulder, a signature skin-tight dress clinging perfectly and stopping mid-thigh, then finally a pair of sleek, black heels. _And she talks about me wearing hardly any clothes._

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a doll you can dress up Santana"

"Brittany let me" she mumbled to herself. I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Yeah and Brittany also let you rip all those dress-up clothes right off too, didn't she?" I leaped up and sauntered over to the walk-in, pulling out the first thing I saw. A jumpsuit. How cute. "Well, too bad Lopez. Looks like you aren't getting any of this" I motioned from my chest to my legs "anytime soon. I don't do ghetto girls"

I could feel more than see the glare she sent to the back of my head. "Ghetto? I live right next door!"

I smirked "Oh, but what was that I heard you saying to Rachel earlier? Something about being from Lima Heights Adjacent?"

"My abuelita lives there" she protested indignantly.

I walked back over to her where she sat on the edge of my bed eying her nails. "What do you think?"

Her gaze dragged up from her cuticles. She raked her sight over me observantly and I knew she liked what she saw. Santana met my eyes and I raised my eyebrows. Her face gave way for a split second before she recovered and grinned viciously "I'm still hotter than you"

I punched her arm and sprinted from the room before she could hit me back. "Come on asshole, let's just go" I threw over my shoulder.

I was already walking to her car when she spoke again. _To my mother._ Jesus, don't they speak enough?

"Have a great time Santana, don't have too much fun" she told her from the porch steps.

"I don't worry Michelle" Ew. First name basis. I looked over to see that typical charming smile on Santana's face. "I won't do anything _you_ wouldn't do"

"Leaving now!" I shouted, proceeding to make retching noises until Santana joined me in the car.

"You're such a prude" she jabbed

"Flirting with a middle-aged married woman Santana? Maybe you should just shut up and drive"

"Watch it, Cracker. Or I'll make you walk the 17 blocks to Puckerman's house" she retorted.

I shut up.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 No POV

Two brunettes stood and watched amusedly as a drunken Noah Puckerman gestured eagerly for the girls to enter 'Chez Puckerman' and follow him down and into the den where the rest of the club were.

The pair took in the sight before them, it was barely 9pm and most of the Gleeks were already heavily -what do you call it?- wasted.

Kurt and Blaine had been coaxed into joining the festivities by Finn who assured them there would be a lot of alcohol to distract from the Warbler's loss. By which they both took full advantage of and were amongst the small throng of dancing bodies.

Also on the dance floor were Mike, Sam, Finn, Lauren, Mercedes, Artie and, of course, Brittany.

The blonde had lost her shirt a long while ago and now danced in nothing but a purple lace bra, short cotton shorts that had the buttons and zip undone (revealing the waistband of matching purple underwear) and apparently finishing in the black boots from their Regional's performance that day. She was using her shirt to wrap around her boyfriend's neck, effectively pulling him closer.

Santana felt a pang of arousal and jealousy and tried not to look.

Turning her attention away, Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel pawing Puck by a karaoke machine. Which meant two things; one, Berry was drunk and two, she seriously brought her fucking _karaoke machine_ with her.

Quinn and Tina were at the makeshift bar in the corner; Tina mixing drinks and Quinn slowly nursing what Santana would bet was her first and probably only drink of the night. A tug on her wrist and Santana was dragged over to them.

"Hey guys" Lacy greeted, letting go of Santana's hand once they'd reached Tina and Quinn.

"Hey! You guys came. About time!" Tina laughed loudly and Santana knew she was drunk too. She could just hide it better than the rest.

"You think a Lopez would back out of a party with free liquor?" Santana said

"No way" Tina agreed "So what can I get you ladies?"

"Two tequila shots" Santana said with a nod.

"Make that three" Quinn chimed in. Santana and Lacy shot her a confused look only to see she was looking passed them and to the dance floor where equally drunk Finn and Rachel were now dancing together. Blonde hair caught the Latina's eye and before she could stop, she was staring at Brittany and Stubbles in an intense make out session.

Lacy witnessed both Quinn and Santana stiffen and cringe.

"Actually," she turned back to Tina who'd already lined four shots glasses "could you make that three each?"

Tina grinned widely, oblivious to the circle of unspoken feelings surrounding her and lined another four glasses up behind the first set. Tina left the cap of the Jose bottle for the last round.

"Ready girls?" Tina beamed in a loud voice. Reaching the girls' ears over the pulsing sound of Katy Perry's _'If We Ever Meet Again'_. Quinn, Santana and Lacy looked from her to the tequila gratefully, the trio raising their glasses in unison and quickly slamming them back.

xx

It'd been three hours and Santana's brain was fuzzy. She had a slight urge to cry but also a fierce need to kiss someone. She knew these were the warning signs of her getting intoxicated and she welcomed the light, hollow feeling where alcohol rested in her stomach.

She'd talked to Puck for a bit but his heavy wandering hands had made her want to punch him and throw up. Playing around with Sam had been fun because he kept his distance and she couldn't help but laugh when he showed her his 'body rolling dance moves'. She figured if he ever needed to, that Sam would make an awesome stripper.

They were sitting on a couch now, Santana'd kicked off her heels and had her legs draped over Sam's lap. Both had their heads thrown back, laughing at Puck and Lauren grinding to the music. Lacy and Quinn were almost in a similar state with Quinn's back pressed up against Lacy's front and the brunettes hands resting on the ex-head cheerleaders hips.

Santana had to raise her eyebrow but shrugged dismissively. After the tequila shots, Quinn _had_ mumbled something about getting Finn's attention before dragging Lacy off to dance.

"Hey Santana" Sam called. She rolled her head to face him, a lazy smile etched onto both of their faces. "How come you and I tend to spend a lot of time on couches together at parties?"

She knew he was talking about The Rachel Berry House Party Extravaganza, and how they'd spent the whole night macking out on Rachel's couch.

She slapped him playfully "This isn't like last time Evans"

He smiled "I know Tana. This time we're not together and I'm not kissing your girl in a game of Spin the Bottle"

Santana wasn't sure whether to shudder at the memory or smile at the fact that Sam had called Brittany _her girl_.

"Exactly" she feigned nonchalance "Now, I need to pee. So carry me to the bathroom!"

"What? No, carry yourself"

"Not even to the top of the stairs Sammy?" Santana pleaded, giving him the lost puppy look. Sam sighed and she grinned victoriously.

"Fine, climb on" he stood and crouched down so she could scramble onto a piggyback position.

When he got to the top of the landing Santana jumped down and gave him an approving look.

"Thanks for your assistance, you make a good mule, you may leave now" she said in a very business-like manner, frowning when Sam chuckled quietly, ruffled her hair and mumbled 'Whatever Tana' before retreating back downstairs.

Santana stumbled through the halls to where she knew Noah's bathroom would be. She picked at her hair, hoping it wasn't ruined thanks to Sam.

"Can't believe he fucking _ruffled_ my_ hair_" she grumbled, pushing through the door only to halt when she saw Brittany already in there, perched on the counter, the blondes head resting against the wall, a pinched frown on her face. Suddenly, blue eyes shot up to meet dark almonds.

"Uh sorry" Santana said awkwardly, backing out. She almost had the door shut again when a foot stopped it from closing. Hesitantly, Santana began to edge the door back open again.

"Hey" Brittany breathed

"Hi" Santana replied not unkindly, thanking God that Brittany had at least put her shirt back on, even if three of the top buttons were undone.

"So what's up?" Brittany asked. The room was reaching crazy levels of awkward.

"I needed to pee" Santana told her dumbly. They hadn't spoken since that brief two sentence conversation in the green room earlier today.

"Oh, well go ahead" Brittany stepped back to make way for the Latina, perching herself on the sink again and closing her eyes. "I won't look"

Caught between her need to pee and the proximity with Brittany, Santana considered it for a moment. Apparently, the bodily needs won out over the needs of the heart because next thing Santana knew, she was pulling her underwear back up, flushing the toilet and washing her hands.

Brittany had moved off the counter and was now fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist. It caught Santana's eye and she reached for her own friendship bracelet absentmindedly.

"What are you doing locked away in here Britt?" Santana finally broke through the silence.

Brittany kept her gaze on the bracelet. "I needed to think"

"What about B?" Santana's tone was significantly softer now.

Brittany shrugged. "Lots of things, I miss you"

Santana was drunk enough not to care as she automatically moved to envelop the blonde in a tight hug. She wanted to show the girl that she was right here. But a small, small (miniscule) sober part of her mind recognised that a hug wasn't going to fix it.

"It's okay B" she slurred, patting the girls back before letting go and moving to exit to the hallway.

A hand pulled on her shoulder and Santana was spun until her back hit the wall. Brittany's lips pressed firmly onto hers and Santana melted. Everything was just so _right_ about the way they fit together. The way one of Brittany's hands found the nape of her neck while the other went for the small of her back and pulled them closer together. The way their scents mixed and fused together. The way Santana's fingers found silky hair. And _oh God_, that familiar taste of Cherry's and liquor that the Latina found as she traced Brittany's lower lip with her tongue.

Brittany moaned. It was a sound that drove Santana mad, though this time it cut through and reality hit home like bricks. She reluctantly pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she was breathless and it only served to drive Brittany on. She didn't know why she'd pulled Santana back, or why she'd slammed her into a wall and attacked her with a kiss.

But that breathless tone in Santana's voice was going to make her crazy. She moved her lips down to Santana's neck where she growled "I_ miss_ you" and nipped at the skin there, tongue soothing the bite marks before she sucked at a caramel sweet spot. _Hard._

A groan came from above her and Brittany couldn't help but smile when Santana's head tilted slightly, giving Brittany more access. It was what she'd been waiting for, that tiny act of admission.

Instantly, pale hands reached down for the backs of the Latina's thighs and she hoisted Santana into the air, pushing her further into the wall.

"Wait- Brittany, stop" Santana yelped even as her legs wrapped around the blondes waist.

Brittany pulled back to look at the Latina. Santana's body seemed to be battling itself; her hands pushing against pale shoulders while her ankles locked, keeping them together. Brittany decided to make the decision for her.

"No" the blonde exhaled "I want to have you. Now." and she went back to the Latina's neck.

"Actually, you already have Artie" Santana's voice croaked, like it physically hurt to say those words.

"Never mattered before" Brittany persisted

"Well it matters now. Put me down" Santana all but yelled. Instantly, Brittany let go, giving in to Santana's wishes even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

As soon as Santana's feet found plush carpet she turned and stalked down to the den, feeling Brittany right behind her but refusing to turn and confirm. She picked up her keys from the table in the corner and shot a glare at Rachel when the Diva opened her mouth to comment on her rustled appearance. Turning again, Santana bypassed through the oblivious drunks and the not-so-oblivious observers and stomped back upstairs and out the door.

"Santana where are you going?" Brittany called as she chased dark hair across the front lawn.

"Home. Fuck Brittany, you can't just do that" the Latina could feel those hysterical-drunk tears forming.

"Why? Because you have _Lacy_ now?" Brittany retorted, the name rolling off her tongue like bile.

Santana came to a screaming halt, rounding around to face Brittany, who'd stopped too, a few metres away.

"This has nothing to do with Lacy Adams, Britt. This is just you and me. I gave you what you wanted, I went to see Ms _f__ucking_ Holiday, sang a goddamn _love song_ in Glee Club, and professed my fucking love in a hallway _for you_ and you threw it in my face!" Santana's voice was rising, each word making her see red.

"You know I love you too Santana, I told you that!" Brittany was shouting too.

Santana scoffed. "Right. And you still chose the Cripple. You don't even love him Brittany, if you did you wouldn't have done that back there"

"I do, and that's why I can't break up with him. It wouldn't be fair to hurt him San" Brittany's voice suddenly dropped, reaching that more gentle tone she used to reason with people. But neither the blonde nor the Latina knew who, exactly, she was trying to reason with.

"Well you're hurting me. But whatever, right?_ 'Santana can handle it, she'll be fine'_"

"It's not like that" Brittany said

"I'm going home, I suggest you go back to your boyfriend. I'm sure he needs your help getting up the stairs" Santana snapped.

Brittany ignored the remark "You're my best friend Santana"

Santana merely shook her head hopelessly, and with slumped shoulders she unlocked her car and climbed into the driver's seat. She looked back to the house where she knew Brittany was, but a head of light brunette hair caught her attention on the porch.

"Are you getting in or what?" she snapped.

Brittany, confused, followed Santana's line of sight and found Lacy standing behind her on the steps. She crossed her arms across her chest, unable to stop the jealous pang when Lacy walked past her to Santana's car. But instead of climbing in the passenger side, Lacy opened the driver's side door.

"Santana you can't drive, you're drunk. I'll call you a taxi or something" Lacy rationalised. Instantly, Brittany felt slightly bad for wanting to kick the new girl in the shin whenever she saw her with Santana.

"I'm going home _now_" Santana stated. Both Brittany and Lacy rolled their eyes at her stubbornness.

"Fine, so I'll drive. I haven't had anything since those shots earlier; I'm more sober than you. Besides, you're crying so you probably can't even see the road properly as it is"

"San, you should listen to her" Brittany agreed quietly from her spot on the lawn. Closing her eyes, Santana let her forehead fall onto the steering wheel.

Exhaling heavily she muttered into air "Fine, you can drive. But if you crash my car I'll kill you"

"Sure you will, now get out" Lacy mocked half-heartedly. She watched Santana stumble her way around to the other side of the mustang. She had to stop herself from just grabbing the Latina's waist and helping her. Instead, she awkwardly looked up at Brittany who met her stare. Lacy couldn't read the expression there; it was like irritation but thanks at the same time.

Brittany then looked at Santana who sat, head down, defeated and looking out-of-place in the passenger seat. Her mind was suddenly sober and she could see straight for the first time since Santana had opened the bathroom door earlier. It hurt to watch someone else take care of her best friend but she knew that, for now, there was nothing she could do about it.

Slowly making her way the few steps to the car, Brittany knelt down beside the Latina who refused to meet her gaze. When she spoke it was a whisper. "Santana, we're going to be okay" she glanced up at Lacy for a moment, remembering her words "Maybe not now, but we will"

Santana sniffed but didn't reply.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I don't mean to" Brittany sighed, stroking a stray hair from Santana's face and the dark skinned girl tried (in vain) not to lean into the touch. "Get some sleep, I'll see you on Monday"

From there Brittany backed up before she made the mistake of kissing her again. She stood, closed Santana's door for her, mumbled a quick 'Thanks' to Lacy, and returned to the house.

Nobody but Sam seemed to notice anything had even happened but he didn't say anything as she walked over to where Artie sat with Puck and Blaine playing a cards game. She told the boy goodnight, kissed him swiftly on the cheek and made her walk home.

As she slept that night, Brittany dreamt of smooth caramel skin, dark, wavy hair, a perfect smile and almost-black eyes. It was the best dream she'd had in a long time. Though when she woke, she couldn't deny that emptiness in her stomach, the other side of her bed, and her heart.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Santana POV

There was a dull pounding in my head. The more I woke, the more insistent the pounding became. I peeled my eyes open and was bombarded with light, annoyed; I slammed my eyes shut again. Rolling over so my face was smothered in the pillow, I breathed in heavily through my nose, exhaling in reprieve as I realised the pillow smelt like me and I must be in my own house.

"And she awakes" a voice said from somewhere nearby. I opened my eyes again, slower this time, and found Lacy leaning against the frame of my door. A smug smirk on her face.

"Please tell me last night didn't happen" I groaned, turning away again. I could hear her sigh and then her footsteps coming closer. She sat on the bed.

"Unfortunately for you, it did. But on the upside, I brought Advil" she informed me. Blindly, I flung my hand out, where she dropped two capsules into my palm, I shoved them in my mouth and brought my hand out again for water. She gave me the glass but I had to sit up to drink it.

"Did you sleep here last night?" the details were still a little fuzzy.

"I did, but on top of the covers. Speaking of last night, what exactly happened?" She questioned curiously. I kept my attention on the glass in my hands.

"Brittany and I had a fight"

"Yeah I kind already of got that" there was that sarcastic tone.

"Because she kissed me"

"Oh" Lacy understood

"Yeah. Oh" I mimicked.

"Hence the hickey" she stated thoughtfully, my hand rose to where I assumed the bruise was. Embarrassed but also strangely smug; I didn't say anything else.

"And ...you didn't like it?" she asked hesitantly

My head shot up "No, I did. I really, really did. It was totally hot, and _perfect,_ and against a wall" she raised her eyebrow at me "But her and I, we can't do that anymore"

"Because she chose Artie" Lacy assumed.

I nodded solemnly.

"That's not just it though, is it?" she presumed

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, say she didn't have Artie and had said yes to you, would everything have been perfect then?"

I thought about it. I almost smiled at picturing Brittany and I walking through the school as _girlfriends,_ but shook my head quickly at the thought; it couldn't happen.

"No" I admitted

Lacy read my mind "You're scared San, and it's alright to be scared"

"You didn't see the way everyone harassed Kurt. People still fear who I am, but not like they used to and I don't know if I could handle them doing that to me or Brittany" I said. _Definitely not to Brittany._

"People only do that because they're scared too. It's our job, as the 'Resident Gay's' here" I pulled a face but Lace carried on "to show them that there isn't really anything to be scared of"

"Oh please" I huffed.

_What bullshit. What am I gonna do? Sing a song and everyone will be accepting? Don't think so._

"Hey" Lacy murmured softly, reaching for my hand "You're stronger than you realise, Santana"

I wiped hurriedly at a tear on my face "Enough of this deep talk, it's hurting my brain"

Lacy smiled, hopping up from her spot on the bed and pausing at the door to look at me, that smirk once again on her face. "You have to get up now. Your Dad sent me up to say there's breakfast downstairs, then you and him are going shopping for your Abuela's birthday"

I groaned. Shit, I completely forgot about that. Stuffing my face in the pillow I called as loud as I could in a muffled voice "Tell him we'll go tomorrow"

There was a chuckle. "He thought you'd say that. So he also said," she cleared her throat _"I don't care how sick Santanita feels right now, she's going to help"_

"That was the worst impression of my Dad I've ever heard in my life" I grumbled, defeated.

"Whatever Santana, just get up" Lacy retorted, her footsteps leaving the room.

xx

My mouth felt like the inside of a cotton-wool factory, not that the coffee Papi had given me was helping. Even the peanut butter toast wasn't making me feel better, I took another tiny bite, my giant sunglasses barely hiding my scowl.

We were at the kitchen island, my mother chatting in a voice that sounded like a boom, my father swapping between answering her animatedly to glancing at me from the corner of his eye and sighing, and then Lacy's phone going off every two seconds. _Who was she texting anyway?_ I didn't know which of them I wanted to punch the most.

"Mija, you have to get more food in you, here have more toast" my mother said. I wasn't sure if it was me, or if she was deliberately shouting.

_You'd keep that shit away from me, unless you want to clean the vomit from your kitchen floor._

I had to bite my tongue. In a croak I replied "No thanks, Mami. I'll eat later"

"Santana, you sound horrible. Are you sick?" she asked. _Jesus, how naïve_. I shook my head 'no' but quickly stopped since it just made the pounding worse. Lacy sniggered in her spot beside me and I jabbed her with my elbow, passing it off as a flick of my hair.

She mumbled under her breath (it was still loud to_ me_) "Geez, it's not my fault you and Jose Cuervo got it on last night"

"Don't you have a home you can go to?" I snapped.

"Obviously _neighbou_r, but why would I want to go home when I'm having such a great time here?"

"Thank you Lacy, we enjoy having you" Mami chirped. _Oh my God, can you not hear the sarcasm leaking from Lacy's voice or what?_

"Stop shouting" I muttered

Just then there was the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut again. It wasn't just my hangover, it was actually slammed shut.

It made me cringe horribly. "Who the fu-"

"Hey guys!" an overly sweet voice resounded before I was hugged from behind and shaken from side to side. It was like they were_ trying_ to make me feel worse.

"Fabray? What the hell? Get off me" I shrugged her off with a snap. She rounded the counter in all her Miss Porcelain Perfection grace.

"Since when do you even give hugs?" I gave her my best scowl. There was an evil glint in her eye that she was quick to cover up; I didn't miss it.

She shrugged dismissively "How are you today Santana?"

"Quinn, no need to shout, you're inside now" Papi chuckled.

So it wasn't just me. Bitch.

"Oh, sorry" she said loudly. I grimaced and my shoulders hunched defensively.

"Santana's not feeling too well today" Mami answered Quinn's earlier question "Her and Miguel are going shopping for her Abuelita's birthday present but I might take her to get a check-up at the clinic later"

I rolled my eyes and grumbled in a hushed tone. Something did catch the corner of my eye though; Quinn and Lacy exchanged glances and I could see Q's 'Queen Bitch' smirk and Lacy trying not to crack a grin.

Honey blonde leaned over to light brunette. "You were totally right, there's no way I could miss this"

It was just a whisper in Lacy's ear but I still heard them. My eyebrows knitted confusedly.

"I know" it was Lacy, she chanced a glance at my parents who were busy talking, then to me but my head was to the side, the dark glasses hiding the fact that I was staring at the pair "You should've seen her earlier, it was hilarious"

"I don't know why I've never seen Santana the morning _after_ the Tequila, she's priceless"

Man, they are total assholes.

"What are you even doing here Quinn?" I barked.

She put her Holier-than-Thou face back on "Lacy and I are hanging out today; I'm here to pick her up" _How come they looked fine and hangover-free? Not fair._ It pissed me off.

"Good. Now get out of my house" I ordered. Mami shot me an incredulous look.

"Santana, don't speak to them like that! The girls are guests" she said with a high pitch.

I scoffed "Oh please, Lacy pretty much lives here and I've known Q longer than I've known Brittany. The last thing these two are is guests"

The room went strangely silent. I looked around to see awkward and hesitant faces on everyone but Lacy, she just took another crunching bite of toast, oblivious to the silence.

Then it clicked. I had mentioned _Brittany_. I thought about it and realised I hadn't talked about Brittany at all with anyone but Lacy and sometimes Sam.

She had sort of become a taboo topic in the house since the night of my little breakdown. It was somewhat of a relief not having them ask why she wasn't ever around, or why we never hung out anymore. I didn't know how much Q had figured out, but she was smart enough to know not to go there.

"Guys, it's okay, no need to act like I just joined the Nazi Party or anything" I told them with false strength. Slowly everybody began to thaw out again; I let out a relieved breath.

"Well, we should head off soon if we're going to do anything today Mija" Papi told me cautiously, I nodded in response.

"Yeah, we'll go too. I want to check out these pants at the mall" Lacy said in a much cheerier tone, snatching the last of _my_ toast from _my_ hand.

"Let's stop in for food first, there's this café I know that does amazing bacon" Quinn agreed walking to the hallway.

Lacy hugged me on the way out, murmuring a quiet "You'll be okay" in my ear. I replied indifferently with "I hope these are long pants you're looking at today". I could feel her smile on my cheek. "Don't be silly" she breathed, giving me one more squeeze and trailing Quinn to the door.

Dad and I left a few minutes later. I eyed my car suspiciously, scanning it for any imperfections, because _come on_, it was _Lacy Adams_ driving last night. She isn't much of a driver and my car is my pride and joy. We didn't take my car, but went for Papi's black Lexus where I slid into the passenger seat and thanked God for the dark window-tinting.

My Dad wasn't as naïve as my Mami, he knew I was hungover. I was extremely grateful when, as we backed out the driveway and drove down the street, that he turned the radio to a reasonable sound and didn't try making conversation. The quiet, however, did give me a lot of room to ponder.

I hadn't had much space to think about anything apart my headache this morning, but now that Brittany was back in my mind I knew I wouldn't be able to get her out.

_Why did she kiss me? _

_Why did I kiss back?_

_Why did I stop?_

_What did it mean to her? _

_What does that mean for us now? _

_Did she go back to Artie's afterwards?_

_Will she break up with Abrams now?_

_Does she regret it?_

I think that was my biggest worry. That Brittany only kissed me because she was drunk and I was the only thing around at the time. And now that it's the next day she'll realise what happened and feel like it was a mistake.

_Do I regret it?_

That's a good question. No doubt in my mind that I liked it. Kissing her was like getting back everything I've been missing. Once again getting to be surrounded in _Brittany _again. But something made me stop. Anger? Resentment? Guilt? I don't know.

When she said 'Never mattered before' that was when I knew I couldn't go through with it. Part of me felt used. Which was a weird as I'd never felt that when I slept with Puck, Matt, Sam, Finn, or anyone on the football team.

Not even those times with Brittany before when we'd both had boyfriends and slept together _just because._ 'Cause sex together felt good and we liked it. I knew I'd skipped out on her a few times in the mornings, and sometimes she'd do the same to me. Just leaving afterwards like it was nothing.

I'd never felt used then.

_Had Brittany?_

Shit, I had never ever thought about that. Have I ever made Brittany feel like she was just sex to me? It was something I prided myself on doing with the guys from school. Making sure they knew that none of them had a real hold on me. I hope I hadn't made Brittany feel like that, I'm finding that it's actually pretty shit.

_But sex is just sex, right? It isn't dating?_

Well, first off, we didn't even get to the sex part last night. And second, _'sex isn't dating?' _is the stupidest rule Britt and I ever followed. People think I made it up, and fair enough it does sound like something I would create to justify mine or Brittany's actions.

Truth is though, B and I had heard her sister and a friend, Hannah something-or-rather, talking in the room when they'd visited on a summer break from college. We had just finished middle school and they were older and automatically so much cooler. We eavesdropped on the two college girls talking about a Frat party and how sex in college doesn't matter because they're not dating.

_So do I regret it?_

No. I didn't regret kissing Brittany back. I'll never regret anything that involves her. What I hate is the situation this has probably put us in. Things will be awkward and I can't tell if I want to see her or if I don't.

"Tana? Have you found anything yet?" Papi snapped me out of my consuming thoughts. Looking around I was shocked to find us walking through the mall. We must've been here a while too.

"Ah no, not yet" I answered him honestly.

A flash of blonde hair caught my attention and my heart halted for a moment before thudding like crazy. Looking again I realised that the blonde in question was only, in fact, a total stranger.

Papi must've witnessed my mini heart attack because he pulled me into his side by one hand, rubbing affectionately at my shoulder and leading us towards another jewellery store.

I tried to slow my heart down, knowing it was too fast and probably really loud. There was a lump in my throat, a knot in my stomach and a trace of tears in my eyes. Breathe, Santana. Nice and deep. Just breathe.

_Fuck Brittany, what you do to me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I know the last chapter was basically just Santana's inner thoughts but I figured it had to be done, not to mention the fact that I was totally going through a minor writers-block. SO, I decided that since there really wasnt much interaction last chapter, that I would put plenty in this one and make it a little bit longer. I really hope people like it. Anyway, I'll let you all get back to the reading. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 9

**Brittany POV**

Monday morning and I was a nervous wreck. Today was the first day I saw Santana again since the party on Friday. It's silly really, how things have turned out. We used to be inseparable, never going a day without seeing each other, or texting, or calling. Now, if I'm lucky, we'll talk maybe twice _in a week._

I wanted to be angry at someone, to blame it on another person. Q, San and Coach Sue taught me how to do that, to deflect so the blame was always someone else's. But that was sophomore year and I wasn't sure if we still did that anymore. We're not in the Cheerios so maybe not.

Plus, I knew this was almost all my fault anyway.

Sighing, I moved to my wardrobe, scratching Lord T's head on the way. It didn't take long to find something to wear and get ready. Afterwards, I walked down the stairs, finding Hailey and Sarah eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning Bee" Hailey sung, her little legs swinging against the counter.

"Hungry? There's toast, and I can put Peanut butter on it if you want" Sarah asked. Peanut butter was Santana's favourite, not mine. I guess I can see how Sarah would get it mixed. I said yes anyway.

"Where is everyone?" I asked around a mouthful of food.

"The parentals have gone to work early today, so I'll be taking you guys to school, unless you want to walk?" Sarah replied. She was back for a couple weeks from UCLA and I loved it. Sarah let us sit on the kitchen counter, she made breakfast, and I never had to walk to school.

Not so long ago someone else used to make sure I didn't have to walk the 8miles but things are a little different now. I smiled tiredly and said thanks to my older sister, picking up my bag and racing Hailey to the car.

The elementary school Hailey goes to was closer, so we dropped her off first and then started the rest of the way to McKinley. Sarah turned down the radio at a set of lights and turned to face me.

"Can I ask you something?" she said hopefully. I had a feeling I knew what this was about, I nodded once.

She cut to the point. "Where's Santana?"

"At home, probably. Or driving to school. Or she might already be there. I'm not sure" I answered airily.

"No B, you know that's not what I mean. What happened with you two? Everything was fine when I came home for Christmas and now I'm back and I haven't seen her around once"

"We had an argument" I told her. Sarah looked at me and I sighed.

"Okay, so it was three arguments" I revealed "I don't know if the first was really an argument or us telling each other how we felt. The second was only a little one but Coach Sylvester interrupted and there was dirt in my locker"

"And the third?" she asked, ignoring my jumbled wording.

"It was a big one. Well, for us. That was on Friday" I rubbed my temples remembering the look on Santana's face when she sat in the car that night.

"How does she feel? From the first argument, what did she tell you she felt?" Sarah spoke in a low voice.

"She told me she loves me" I blurted. Then I turned to Sarah with wide eyes. _I can't believe I said that!_

Sarah didn't look all that fazed, my eyebrows knitted. "And how do _you_ feel?"

"I- I love her too and I told her but there's Artie-"

"The boy in the wheelchair that's been hanging around?" Sarah wrinkled her nose. She likes Artie just about as much as Santana did. They were actually a lot like each other.

I nodded again.

"Well, I'm not sure what the big deal is if you love her back. I say, just get over it and be with her" Sarah shrugged.

I stared at her open mouthed. "You don't care? I mean, that I like girls?" _So far, just the one girl._

"Busy Bee, I don't care" that was my nickname from her and Dad "I mean, really? I go to college in _California_, plus there was that one time when you guys were fifteen and forgot to lock your bedroom door… But mainly I'm just surprised that she was the one to say it first!"

"Say what first?" I asked slowly, kind of embarrassed at what Sarah might've seen.

"That she loves you. I always knew, but Santana is Santana and not really one for admitting feelings. Then there's you who just says almost everything you feel" my sister stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I was feeling anxious for so many reasons.

I was apparently having a seriously casual conversation with my sister about my relationship with Santana. I'd never spoken about _us_ with anyone but Lord T, that day with Ms Holiday, Santana (_barely_), and that time last year when I accidently told the Glee kids we'd slept together.

Also, Sarah didn't seem to think Artie mattered when it came to being with Santana. Which was weird because wasn't Artie the whole reason I _wasn't _with Santana? Well, not Artie himself because honestly the boy is clueless to what's going on, but because I was in a relationship with him.

Plus there was the fact that we'd been sitting at the stop lights for a long time now and cars were starting to bank up behind us. Sarah must've realised because she jerked the car forward suddenly and continued her driving, giving the occasional apologetic look to people through the rear view mirror.

"Brittany?" Sarah spoke, turning the corner onto the same road school was on. I hummed that I'd heard her.

"Well? What are you going to do about it?" she huffed impatiently.

My head fell forward. It was almost like I had a hangover my head was hurting so bad. "I really don't know. There's just so much complicating it"

"Like?"

I thought about Kurt leaving, then Lacy arriving, of Artie remaining and Santana still being there but at the same time not really. "Like a lot of things. School, my boyfriend, Santana's new friend, coming out, being scared-"

"What are you scared of Bee?" Sarah asked gently

I shrugged like I didn't know. I knew.

"C'mon Brittany, what's got you worried?" she persisted

"What if she left me?" I said in the smallest voice. I could tell Sarah was confused so I kept speaking. "If we were together then something could go wrong and we might split up. Then I wouldn't have her"

"Well that's just the silliest thing I have ever heard" Sarah all but shouted.

"What, how?" I demanded

"Think about it Bee, you're scared of having her because you might lose each other, but right now you don't seem to have her at all. So really, you're both losing anyway"

"Yeah I guess-"

"Alright, I'm going to do what I like to call the 'Make it Simple Test', it's basically just a couple 'yes' or 'no' questions. You keen?" there was the slightest trace of excitement in her voice.

"What are you, a shrink?" I said with a small smile.

"Not yet Britt, not just yet" she chimed. Sarah had been studying Psychology for two years now, though I don't think actual shrinks do things like 'Make it Simple Test's'.

I nodded my consent nonetheless. _So the test sounded interesting, sue me._ Sarah waited until we'd parked in the school lot before she spoke again.

"Okay, first things first. Do you love Santana?" she questioned

"I already told you-"

"Yes or no?"

The answer came easily. "Yes"

"Does Santana love you?"

"That's what she told me"

"Yes or no, Brittany?" Sarah sighed in frustration

"Yeah she does"

"Do you want to be with her? Really, _really_ want to be with her?"

"I don't- I think- Yes, I do" I confirmed with a nod

"THEN SORT YOUR SHIT OUT!" she yelled, I yelped and jumped so badly I almost hit my head on the roof. "Seriously, all this tragic-teenage-love with you moping around like an angry kicked puppy is getting tired. You're not being the normal _you_ Britt. Where are the rainbows and the dancing and the crazy life theories?"

I frowned, catching myself when I realised she might be right about the mopey stuff.

"I heard you joined the Celibacy Club again? Really, like what is _that_ even about?"

Sarah kept talking, cutting me off when I went to open my mouth "And I know that Artie is a big thing in this strange not-quite love triangle you've got yourself in, and even though I got some small sexist vibes from him I'm not saying I don't like the kid; he's sorta sweet and I heard him rapping MC Hammer the other day and it was totally cool"

_Well Brittany, you set her off. Just let her rant and get it all out of her system 'cause you know she's been dying to say this for a few days now._

"But I miss Santana" Sarah continued, her voice nearing a whine "The house doesn't even seem right without her in it, running around and annoying me. Not to mention the fact that Hailey said you really suck now that San's not around"

"She said that?" I pouted. Way to go Hailey. That's the last time we're watching Disney movies together.

_Okay, so that was a total lie. Whatever._

"Yes she said that. Honestly Britt, and I'm only saying this because I love you, but you're being a douche"

Did my sister just call me a douche?

"You're going about this all wrong because you can't choose. I get that, sometimes life is crazy overwhelming. But you can't expect Santana to confess some undying lesbian love and then go back to just being best friends. Now, I've never had a lesbian love me before, but I don't think it works like that"

"So what do I do?" I groaned in quiet defeat. This was all making my head (and heart) hurt.

"That's for you to figure out, not me. I'm not a shrink yet" Sarah was back to her softer tone.

She's right; this is something I have to work out. I let out a heavy sigh, nodded, made a mental note to cheer up (and apparently grow up too), then hugged my sister tightly before opening the door.

"One more thing" I heard behind me, I turned and leant back into the car, Sarah had pushed her glasses down so I could see her eyes, she rested her elbow on the middle console. "Whatever it is you decide to do Busy Bee, be sure to do it soon"

I smiled wearily at her "Thanks Sarah"

She shrugged "It's no biggie. Now go before Sylvester sees that I'm here. It's weird, I haven't been head captain in years and she still scares the shit out of me"

With that I took off across the lot, up the steps and with a deep breath, into the school.

xx

**Santana POV**

She found me around midday at my locker pulling out books for the rest of the day. Hesitantly she pulled herself up to her own locker. I could hear a steadying intake of breath. Not quite a sigh but something close.

"Uh hey, Santana" Brittany said in the quietest voice I've ever heard from her. She sounded nervous so I decided to offer her a small smile.

"I like your hat," she told me awkwardly, urged on by the fact that I wasn't completely ignoring her.

"Thanks, it's faux fur"I said but I don't think she was listening. Slowly I turned away from my locker to face her. She was leaning against the cold metal, fidgeting with the bracelet around her wrist, eyes downcast and her teeth biting into her lip. _The classic thinking-Brittany pose._

Finally she spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

_At least we're not avoiding the elephant in the room._

"Better. Why is that B?" I questioned. I _was_ feeling better now than I was before.

"Well," and she took the deepest breath, which meant Brittany was going to say _a lot_ of words and I'd have to pay attention to keep up "Sarah was talking to me in the car this morning and I realised-"

"Sarah's back?" I asked, a grin slowly making its way on my face.

She ignored my question. "_And I realised_ that I know how you feel about the first argument because that was all about us talking about feelings. Which was what I asked you for but then I didn't really know what to do when you gave me that. Then I guess I knew how you felt with Coach and the dirt,"

It's times like this when I thank God that I've known her so long otherwise this wouldn't make any sense whatsoever.

"…but at the same time not really because you took back that you loved me, even though I know you do and I do too, but I was a little confused and I still expected us to be normal best friends 'Brittany and Santana' but I know now that I can't expect that anymore"

_Wait, was she saying she didn't want to be my friend anymore?_ I could feel my heart starting to pick up that frantic pace.

"Since we're _not_ normal best friends 'Brittany and Santana' anymore" she glanced up and caught the frightened look on my face so she made quick work to explain what she meant "Because now we're 'Brittany and Santana' with feelings and that's cool. A little scary but still nice if we work it out"

"Work it out, B?" I probed quietly. What did she mean?

"Yes" she nodded "Sarah gave me this test and she said it was simple but then she gave me a long speech on how Artie can rap MC Hammer but he's sextist-"

"What's 'sextist' mean Brittany?" I asked to distract myself from having to think about the cripple.

"You know, that thing we learnt in History in freshman year about men not thinking women were the same as them?" her statement curved into a question at the end like she was suddenly unsure about herself.

"Oh, she meant _sexist_ Brittany. The word is sexist" I explained.

"Right, _that_. So that's what Sarah thinks of Artie but she said she misses you even though you annoy her, which I know is a lie because you don't annoy anyone. Also she told me to sort it out but to do it soon"

I could feel myself getting confused. And the only real reaction I have to confusion is anger.

"But what I'm trying to say is that I didn't know what you felt about Friday when I kissed you and that's what I meant when I asked you just before" she finished in a puff.

"You haven't been hanging out with Rachel have you?" I demanded since Brittany had just managed to give me an entire speech without breathing. It was a legitimate question. _Okay, and I sort of didn't want to answer her kissing-me question._

Her nose crinkled "No… She's at the doctors because Finn broke her nose with his dancing. Besides, I think she's still angry that I told her she's like a screaming cat getting its temperature taken"

I barked a laugh at the memory. Brittany seemed to like my reaction and I was greeted with the best smile Brittany has had in a long time.

"So what are you going to do Brittany?" I asked after a few minutes.

She thought about it for a moment "Apologise"

"For?"

"Kissing you. I'm sorry I kissed you on Friday, Santana" Brittany told me and just like that my stomach plummeted.

There was that feeling bubbling up again. Not anxiety, or the need to breathe deeply. Not even confusion because at least now I knew. _She regrets kissing me. She regrets it and now she's saying sorry._

No, the bubbling sensation was something I hadn't really felt in a while; anger.

_God I am such an idiot._

Brittany was still staring at me with a trace of that smile at the corner of her lips. I couldn't stand to look at it without wanting to push the nearest loser into a dumpster. I could feel old-Santana coming back, the one that would gladly chuck Jacob ben Israel or someone from the AV club into a dumpster.

The snarky, cunning, top dog and Head Bitch Santana was starting to course herself through my veins again and I almost welcomed it. _At least this was better than the soft, Kumba-fucking-yah thing I've been lately._

"San," Brittany finally said after a long, decisive (for me), tense moment. The trace of the smile was gone and now she looked nervous again.

I shook my head carefully. "Yeah well, I'm sorry too" I said with a bitter laugh.

And then I walked away.

xx

**Brittany POV**

Santana was angry. Like really angry. I didn't know what for but I could tell something was changing. It reminded me of the Santana before we got into Glee Club. I'm pretty sure it was something I'd done.

We didn't sit together in Glee Club today. I was sort of hoping we would after I'd talked to her this morning. She called Rachel Medusa, said something about Tina and her eyes, told everyone about Finn's weird nipples (which is totally true by the way) and took a jab at Artie about his legs.

She even said something about Sam's mouth which Santana hadn't done for so long. Since they were together. Then I watched as she drew a moustache and boobs on the Prom Royalty posters of Q and Finn.

Yeah, Santana was definitely angry.

xx

**Quinn POV**

"You need to help me take down Zizes" I demanded, storming into the choir room. _I could not BELIEVE Lauren had the nerve to run against me for Prom Queen. _Lacy looked up at me with an entertained smile.

"Wow Quinn, I didn't know you were into big girls. Kinky" she joked, turning her attention back to the magazine she was casually flipping through.

"I don't mean 'take her down' like _that_. Honestly, do you ever think about anything other than sex?" I narrowed my eyes. She was almost as bad as Puck.

"Oh, well, why don't you just ask Santana then?" she shrugged

_What!_ "I don't want to have sex with Santana!" my voice rising.

Lacy finally glanced up from the Cosmo to look at me in amusement. "I meant asking Santana if she'd help you with your Lauren problem" her mouth forming a smirk. I blushed furiously, looking away, down at the floor.

The chair Lacy was sitting on screeched a little against the ground as she pushed herself away, making her way lightly to where I was standing in the middle of the room. She stood close, my eyes were still on the ground but I was staring straight down at her shoes and could feel the warmth her body sent off.

"Now, Q" Lacy murmured tauntingly in my ear "Are you sure it's _me_ who's always thinking about sex here?"

I looked up to find a shit-eating-grin. I rolled my eyes and she giggled, poking me in the stomach and gliding back to lounging around the empty choir room, on the floor this time.

"What are you doing in here when everyone else has class?" I asked curiously, calmer now that I could change the topic. I went to sit next to her, cross-legged.

"I have a free lesson. Santana and I usually spend them trying to annoy the library lady but Santana, strangely enough, took Karovsky to get coffee. So I decided to chill in here"

"Santana and Karovsky went to the Lima Bean?" I was shocked.

"Yeah I thought it was weird too. She said she had something to talk to him about. She's been acting strange this week"

"No, the only strange thing is Karovsky; otherwise she's finally being the normal Santana again"

I got a confused look. I sighed and decided to enlighten the (sort of) new girl.

"Santana is a stone-cold bitch. Always has been. Actually, we kind of both are. Once, when we were 15, she told my parents that the Virgin Mary was a hermaphrodite and Jesus was just a stoner with a beard, sandals and a knack for telling stories. That was because they wouldn't let Brittany watch any more cartoons" the memory of my Fathers face made me smile. He looked like he was going to have a stroke. _I wouldn't have complained._

Lacy laughed. I continued. "Not to mention yesterday when I drilled her about the moustache she drew on the poster of my face and the boobs on Finn, she denied it saying if she had done it then_ 'Frankenteen would've ended up with a double-chin and desert nipples'_"

Lacy shook her head at that one, though I did notice the small smile. "Basically, there's nothing strange about how Santana's been this week. She's pissed about something and this is just how she dealt with it before you showed up"

"Hm" hummed Lacy thoughtfully. I couldn't read her expression and when I eventually caught her eyes my stomach went funny at how they seemed to dance. Like mischief. I pushed the feeling away.

"It's funny about Finn though. Desert Nipples. That's hilarious" she sniggered. My eyes narrowed, I frowned and my back straightened.

"It's not funny. Finn is fine just how he is" I defended. _I mean, he kind of is my boyfriend._

"Quinn, he _broke Rachel's nose_, if she can handle that then I'm sure he can handle a little joke about his weird nipples" Lacy dismissed.

"He hasn't got weird nipples!" I yelled.

"Geez Q, what's the big deal? Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Lacy looked at me seriously. Intensely. Like her gaze was probing me for an answer I couldn't give.

I don't know why her teasing of Finn bothered me. To be honest, I didn't even really care. But this girl, and the way she could dissect me with her eyes. I couldn't hack it. That look was something I thought only _I _was capable of doing. I, Quinn Fabray, was always meant to be the one in charge.

Santana could never truly obtain that. She was too emotional and frantically impulsive. It used to comfort me that I could cut myself off from how I felt. Though lately, when I was with Lacy, it felt like she saw right through all that and it left me feeling small.

_And there's no way I could have that._

"I have to go" I finally said, standing up to brush myself off. It was nearly inaudible but I could swear I heard her sigh.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your _boyfriend_" the words were in amused sarcasm, but laced with things I couldn't deal with. Like bitterness, superiority and the slightest trace of, I wasn't sure, I think it was maybe …jealousy?

"Actually," I spoke quietly, firmly "Berry needed me to go with her again to the clinic and help with finalising her nose job"

From there I spun and began to walk away. Lacy waited until I was almost out the door when she spoke again. "Funny, I think Rachel is fine just how she is" she said, mirroring my words from before.

I looked behind me, that small feeling edging back when all I saw was Lacy casually flipping back through that damned Cosmo magazine.

xx

**Lacy POV**

Lucy Caboosey? _That was what her shirt said?_ Something like, 'Pressed Lemon' or even 'World's Biggest Flirt' would've been so much better. And it's not like the Lucy thing is even really a big secret. Anyone who's watched the girl devour bacon would've seen the ex-fat kid in her.

And then there was Santana. What is it with these people and telling secrets that the world already knows? The whole school population is aware that Santana can be a bit of a bitch yet she wears it as her shirt. Let's not even mention the whole dating Dave Karovsky thing she's doing now.

Jesus, why do I have to like girls I can't have? More to the point, why do I have to like girls with footballer boyfriends? _Emma and Travis. Santana and Karovsky. …Quinn and Hudson?_ Have you ever tried to compete with a guy on the Varsity Football team? Believe me, it's not easy.

This was just getting ridiculous. I had no idea what I wanted to put on my _own_ shirt. I was tossing around ideas like 'Daughter of a MILF', 'Can't Drive' and 'Ladies Lady'. Funny how I could complain about other people's secrets when I couldn't even find my own to reveal. It's times like this when being unbearably open sucks.

I was standing in front of the shirt press in an empty Choir Room. It was Friday, the performance was in half an hour and I was stuck. Hearing the door open and close again I looked up. Brittany was leaning against the closed door, her head tilted back. She was wearing a purple jacket over the top of a shirt that said 'I'm with Stoopid', her eyebrows pinched and her chest slightly heaving like she'd just stormed away from something. It didn't look like she'd seen me yet.

"Hey Brittany" I said softly, trying not to startle her "Is something wrong?"

When she opened her eyes and spotted me her body visibly straightened out. There was a cold type of burning in those blue eyes. It was like Quinn's ice-queen gaze and Santana's fiery glare all rolled up into one bright blue mix. The look was eerily frightening.

There was no doubt now, when I looked into Brittany's eyes, that she'd spent a lot of her life as part of the Unholy Trio. She was controlled, like Quinn. She let herself _feel_, like Santana. But she also believed in living out dreams, and that's a trait that was solely her own.

"Yes. Something is wrong" she finally answered me, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh. Well, I have a problem too. I can't freakin choose what to say for the Born This Way performance" I offered.

"How do you do that?" she asked exasperatedly. Her voice quiet, not quite threatening, though firm and somewhat annoyed.

"Do what?" I queried. She pushed herself from the door, edging slowly towards me and stopping a few feet away on the opposite side of the shirt press.

She ignored my question "When she asked me, I was scared and being selfish. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm trying not to be scared now and I want her"

"You're talking about Santana?" a little confused to what she was talking about here.

Brittany gave a tiny nod "I've loved her since I was 13. She's my best friend"

"I'm not trying to replace you Brittany," I defended. _That's not a hundred percent true, I don't want to be a replacement but I do want to be _something_ with Santana._

"Maybe. But you want her" Brittany stated plainly as if she'd just heard my thoughts.

I opened my mouth. She gave me a shake of the head and I obediently closed it again. Fuck, how did she _do that?_ No wonder people had a hard time saying no to her.

It took a moment of me waiting before she spoke again. "Santana likes you. I've seen it on her. So what's it going to be? Santana or Quinn? Because I know you like her too"

"I- Uh-" I stumbled dumbly. _Lacy, what the hell is wrong with you? You've never stumbled in your life!_

"I want to know how you do it. I can't even get Santana to wear a shirt but everyone opens up to you so easily. It's hard not tell you things. Even me, right now" the way she was talking was unnervingly calm. You know what they say about the calm before the storm.

A Quinn storm would be carefully calculated. Santana, dangerously destructive. But Brittany, she was different. Not the type to raise her voice and act out. She was probably the scariest out of the three of them. A Brittany storm would be long, slow and determined.

"Brittany, I don't know what you want me to say here" I admitted impatiently. I didn't like how nervous she was making me, and though I knew she wasn't the type to do anything to really hurt me, I couldn't help the defensive anger that began to crawl across my skin.

"I've made up my mind and I suggest you do too because I'm not going to give Santana up" she stated.

"How can you say that?" my voice rising "You already gave her up when you chose Artie over her. Or did you forget you were still technically dating him"

She remained stoic. "Technically" she nodded at that's when I noticed a sliver of sadness in her eyes "But Santana's my best friend. She loves me and I know I love her too. She's mine and I won't let you have her"

It felt wrong, being commanded like that. Brittany was a nice girl, sweet and generally caring. However, part of me couldn't take being blatantly ordered around. Perhaps it was the knowledge of never truly being able to have Santana. It could've been the frustration that's been growing at not having Quinn either. Or maybe it was just my plain old competitiveness.

Whatever it was, it suddenly decided that I'd give Brittany a run for her money. "Is that a challenge, Brittany?" I asked almost sarcastically. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, the corners of her mouth turning down as she shook her head at me disapprovingly.

"It just is what it is, Lacy" she sighed simply. Leaving me to my thoughts.

xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Santana POV

Things were weird. Like, really weird. I didn't know if it was a good weird or a bad one.

It'd been over a week since Brittany had given me the 'Lebanese' shirt. She had called me that night. Last Friday. Explaining her jumbled apology from Monday. Turns out what she was sorry for was making me upset, or the resulting awkwardness, or for the past few weeks in general. I wasn't too sure, but that's not the point. The point is that we're talking again. _That's the good weird._

_And here's the bad weird._ Brittany and Lacy? Well, they weren't really buddy-buddy to begin with. Always nice, always civil, always polite. But not really close. Now however, it was more of a strange merely-tolerating-the-other kind of situation. Soft smiles had turned into short nods. Small waves were now raised eyebrows.

I don't know what changed, and to be honest, I'm a little frightened at the reason. _And if anyone finds out I said that, I'll deny it._

For now, it was Friday, and I was praying for next week to be better.

xx

_Monday._

"Hey Santana, I can walk home today, it's fine" the deep voice beside me said quietly. Sam and I were sitting in English and I turned my head to show him I was confused.

"What are you talking about Trouty Mouth? We haven't hung out since before sectionals and I always drop you off on Mondays and Thursdays" I replied. Monday and Thursdays were days the school Track team met up after school.

"Yeah I know, but I just have stuff I have to do today" Sam said.

"Like what? Recite Star Wars quotes all day? Fine, that's cool, you still want me to pick you up in the morning?" I asked

"No!" he shouted. The teacher paused to look at us. I waved her off and turned my body so I was facing him. "No," he repeated in a softer voice and I nodded in approval "That's just- It's not a good idea"

His eyes were downcast. Anyone would've thought Sam was focusing harder on the work in front of him. What with the dyslexia and all that. But I knew different.

"Hey," I whispered. Hesitantly reaching out to place my hand on his arm. I waited until he looked up at me "What's going on Sam?" I asked in a voice so soft I was surprised it'd come from _my_ mouth.

"Um," he slurred unhelpfully

"Whatever it is, we can just blame Berry for it. I always do that. It's easy, just go _'You know, I blame Rachel for all of this'._ Works like a freaking charm" I joked, trying to get some sort of response that wasn't 'Um…'

As it was, Sam did manage to crack a half-ass smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I was still somewhat happy with it. It was times like this where I knew I'd have to show a little patience.

When he spoke it was almost inaudible "I don't know if I can blame Rachel for my Dad losing his job, or our family getting evicted. Or that we're poor and live in an awful hotel now"

My eyebrows shot up and my breath caught at the dejected look on his face. I didn't know what to do in these situations. The only person I ever comforted was Brittany. And she'd never been homeless before (getting lost in the sewers doesn't count).

His hand was trembling slightly. So, not being able to take _that_, I reached over with both of mine and held onto it. Trying to stop the shaking. We didn't do our work. We didn't say anything. Hell, we barely looked at each other. But I couldn't let go until he (and in effect, me), was steady again.

I suppose in some sick way, you could thank Coach Sue for my uncharacteristic comforting. Her top rule, in all the time I've had the damned misfortune of knowing her, was to never show weakness. Her way of wanting you to be stronger was by blasting you with words like 'Weaklings', 'Pathetic', and 'Useless'. And seeing how I couldn't really say something like that right now, I opted for holding Sam's hand.

He didn't cry, which I was a thousand times grateful for. But ultimately, he seemed to calm down.

"You don't want people to know?" I asked, though it wasn't a question that needed much answering. He shook his head.

"And if people do find out, you don't want them to know that anyone else knows?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"Okay, so I don't know" I finalised. Then I leant my head on his shoulder and sighed. "You know, we can still blame Rachel"

I knew he was smiling. "I'll have to blame you too though, otherwise people will guess that I knew. And we can't have anyone thinking we're friends now can we?"

There was a rumbling of his chest that signalled his small chuckles. "Thanks Tana" Sam finished.

xx

_Tuesday._

Question: What's worse than stupid hot-cheese internet talk-shows? Answer: The fucking Muckraker.

I stormed into the choir room, ignoring Finn, Sam and Quinn's annoying squabbling and went straight for the blonde on the risers.

"_This_ is your fault! You told everyone I 'played for another team' on your ridiculous melted cheese show" I almost yelled, pointing my copy of the school paper in Brittany's face.

"Wait, are you mad? You do play for another team. You were in the Cheerios and now you're only in the New Directions" she clarified. Most people think Brittany is a total bag of hot air. But she isn't. And when she couldn't look me in the eyes, I knew that she had known exactly what she was doing.

"And you couldn't think of any other way to say that?" I scrutinised, getting more pissed with the way Mercedes nervously glanced around for Tina, only to find Lacy looking more pleased than she should have been.

Brittany and I stared at each other. I could barely hear what Finnept and Evans were arguing about over the silent conversation I was having with my not-that-innocent best friend. Her eyes were apologetic but also firm.

If there were words, the conversation probably would've gone like this:

_B: Don't be angry Santana._

_S: You practically told the whole school that I'm gay. I'm allowed to be angry._

_B: They won't believe me, besides you're going out with Karovsky._

_S: You still told everyone. Don't act like you didn't know what you were doing._

_B: I'm sorry._

_S: What exactly are you sorry for, B?_

_B: I'm sorry you're not ready._

"Not today!" Finn shouted as he left the room, effectively breaking us out of our gaze. With a disappointed (and fucked off) sneer, I turned and marched out too. Brittany knew she was forgiven, fuck, when it comes to us making asshole mistakes, we _always_ forgive each other. Can't help it.

I also couldn't help it when Lacy found me at the top of my hill later that night. She was weary as she approached me. Almost like she was fighting with herself. She resembled Neo when deciding between the relative safety of the Blue Pill or the unknown future of the Red Pill.

_Oh for fucks sake, I did NOT just compare someone to the Matrix? I need to stop hanging out with Sam._

What I _meant_ was, she looked torn. But I couldn't figure out why. When she sighed, shrugged and pulled herself up beside me it felt nice. All I had to do was sit there and rest my head against her shoulder. I didn't have to say or feel anything. And feeling nothing is a relief.

When she curled us so my head was in the crook of her neck and her arm curled around me I glanced up. Lacy took a moment before shrugging herself off and relaxing. Letting go of the internal battle she was having, to trace patterns along my side. I tried finding the answer in her eyes.

Thing is though, I'll never be able to read Lacy like I can Brittany.

xx

_Wednesday._

They broke up. Bartie is officially over!

Brittany and I were huddled close, leaning against the side of a wall in the school corridor as we talked in hushed whispers. She was telling me about how Artie thought I'd manipulated her, but how she knew I wasn't the bad person everyone thought I was. She retold the moment when he was upset that anyone might've been there to provide Brittany things only he should've. Brittany sighed as she said how sad he looked.

And then she told me that he'd called her stupid.

Fury blazed through me like wild fire and I froze. _A hard choice: go kill him or stay and comfort her?_ Brittany was still talking, her eyes locked on her fidgeting hands. I pulled her closer, one hand at the back of her head, stroking her hair.

"I started to cry after he said that, so I just left" Brittany said low and broken. I watched Artie wheel past, followed by the boys on guitars.

I almost went after him, when Brittany, as if absurdly reading my mind, exhaled deeply. "And then I came and found you" her sweet breath blew across my neck and chest.

Thoroughly soothed, I pulled back. "The last thing you will ever be is stupid" I tapped her nose.

"It hurt pretty bad" she mumbled. I pouted and gave her a sad look.

"Come on" I said, putting my arm around her shoulder as we walked away.

"Where are we going?" she asked indifferently.

I thought for a second "I have a real craving for Dots. How 'bout you?" It was her favourite candy.

"Thanks San" she said gratefully.

"It's nothing Britt-Britt. You know you'll always be able to find me" I told her.

She hummed thoughtfully. On the way out, we passed Lacy. I smiled apologetically at her, hoping she wouldn't be annoyed at having to find another way home. She wasn't looking at me though. She was staring at Brittany with one eyebrow raised high.

Brittany was staring too. Britt's back had now straightened and though there was still the unmistakable expression of sorrow on her face she tilted her head to the side, almost as if to say _'What did you expect?' _

Lacy shook her head and turned her attention back to Kurt and some other girl from the Track team. I wanted to ask Brittany what that was all about but stopped myself.

If there was an issue then they'd have to deal with it. Right now, my attention was on two things; finding the closest store with Dots, and somehow getting Finn angry enough that he'd hopefully kick over Artie's chair.

xx

_Thursday._

Picking up Sam from his Hotel home in the Morning.

Death-glaring Artie in the Corridors.

Lacy's hand stroking my thigh in Spanish.

Songbird in the Choir Room.

A Prom request.

Agreeing to go on _Fondue for Two._

Kissing Dave in the crowded Cafeteria.

xx

_Friday._

So finally here I am in my room, laying on my bed and indecisively staring at the ceiling. School has officially finished for the week and all I have to do is hop in my car, drive to Brittany's, go on her Cheese Show, accept her Prom proposal and officially tell the whole world that I am, in fact, a lesbian.

"Jesus" I muttered. _How the fuck was I gonna do this?_

Coming out would mean Jocks assuming that I'm suddenly up for threesomes. Boys thinking I needed to be 'fixed'. Girls thinking I was perving on them or that I just wanted attention. Slushie Facials. The Glee Club singing some fucking song to make it all better.

Adults pretending like they're there for me but turning around and giving that look like 'Hey! You chose this. There isn't much we can do since people are always gonna be pretentious assholes'.

Seriously, it's what they do. I've seen it happen to Kurt and his greasy-haired Warbler all too often.

Also, it could mean accidentally outing Karovsky. Once you get past the gross sweaty-teenage-boy smell he's really not too bad. Not to mention he's been oddly genuine when it comes to the Bully Whips. Which means he's got to have a heart beneath all that shit he put Porcelain through. Sometime since we'd started 'dating', I'd decided I couldn't bring myself to break Dave like that.

_See, sometimes people like Dave and I can be nice._

Coming out also meant maybe having Brittany. It meant finally being honest with myself since God-knows-when. It meant not being an angry bitch anymore and it also gave people an explanation as to why I am the way I am.

If I stopped lying then I wouldn't have to pretend anymore. I wouldn't have to flirt with guys, or kiss them, or be anywhere near them if I didn't want to be. Sure, it might mean losing a lot of 'friends' and copping a lot of shit. But it's worth it, right?

_Well, that's the million dollar fucking question._

Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. My stomach rumbled and I sighed, remembering that my parents were out of town for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary. It was both an annoyance and a relief. Annoying because nobody was home to cook for me and relieving because I really needed this weekend alone to think about _EVERYTHING._

I swore to myself that by the time Monday rolls around I'll know exactly what I wanted and how I was going to get it. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts until I found the one I wanted.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I just need a little more time" I whispered to myself as I pushed send on the text.

_To Britt-Britt (6.49pm Friday): I can't._

Throwing my phone to the other side of the room, I wiped away a couple escaping tears, heaved my suddenly heavy body up and made my way downstairs. After standing in the kitchen for twenty minutes staring at take-away menus a cabinet caught my eye.

I hadn't visited this specific cupboard for quite a few weeks now, so I contemplated it. It took five minutes before I mumbled 'Who gives a shit' under my breath and opened the alcohol cabinet. Reaching towards the back where Papi kept the particularly strong stuff and pulling out the heaviest looking glass bottle there was.

Knob Creek Vodka. _Just so fucking wanky._

Suddenly two sharp, demanding knocks on the front door pulled me from my long, first gulp. I winced at the burning taste, screwing the cap back on so I could cradle the glass neck in one hand as I meandered towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please forgive me, I'm not entirely sure how this chapter will go. First time attempting _this_, hope its not too horrible. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 12

**Lacy POV**

I took a deep breath as I stood on her front porch. There was the black mustang parked haphazardly in the driveway. I knew only one person would be home. I hated being this conflicted. There were never usually moments when I don't know exactly what I want. Nor are there times where I won't leap in to obtain my desire.

_So what the fuck has been stopping me?_

When Brittany left me in the Choir Room last week I thought it was going to be an all-out war of ceaseless flirting, bitchy glares and catty remarks. But true to form, Brittany remained as poised as ever and it caught me off-guard. I couldn't help but abide to the unsaid rules she'd laid down.

No playing dirty. Well, how else was I going to win if I didn't play at least _a little_ dirty?

Hence me standing here, like an idiot, with my hand paused over the hard wood of the Lopez Household door. I had to convince myself that none of this was going to actually hurt anyone (no matter how much of a lie I knew that was).

_Oh for goodness sakes, just fucking do it._

Knock. Knock. My knuckles fell down twice against the wood. Hard. Resolute. Unequivocal. And just like that, my decision had been made. With an air of determination I plastered my typical smirk on, leant against the unopened door frame and waited.

The door opened and I was met with Santana who glimpsed my smirk and matched it. I wavered the tiniest bit when I noticed the vice-like grip she had on a hefty looking bottle of vodka. Pushing the uncertainty back I let my mouth turn into a smile.

"Hola!" I sang, moving my way into the empty house. Her parents were away on some cruise. My mother had told me. I'd been out the door in five seconds flat.

"Why hello neighbour" Santana replied as I made my way to the living-room couch. There was the sound of liquid slushing, when I plopped onto the sofa Santana had lowered the bottle with a grimace.

"Getting an early start to the weekend, huh?" I pointed to the vodka. She shrugged, handing me the bottle.

I looked it over and laughed "Honestly, who names this stuff?"

Santana didn't say anything. I asked her to bring me a couple glasses and some juice. She pulled a face but got up anyway.

"We have Apple. Or do you want Orange?" her voice rang from where she must've stood in front of the fridge.

"Orange. Not really a fan of Apple juice" I answered taking a quick sip as I waited.

She returned with the whole bottle of juice and two tall glasses perched precariously in her arms. She set them down on the coffee table and ran her fingers through her hair "I don't really like it either. But we've always had some in the house, I'm not too sure why"

I was barely listening as I mixed and poured decent sized portions in both glasses and handed one to her. We sat in comfortable silence for a long time. And as an hour had passed, we'd finished three more drinks and had abandoned the still half-full juice. Instead, trading the alcohol between us.

I knew I was getting fairly tipsy because I could hardly feel the burn anymore and I knew Santana was about the same since she'd relaxed and stretched her legs across my lap.

"So what was the plan? Just stay home all weekend by yourself and closet drink?" I finally broke the silence.

"Basically" she admitted "I was going to invite Puckerman over to play Mario Kart. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with his ego. Or his Mohawk" she tacked on at the end.

"Sometimes you're so pathetic" I told her thoughtfully.

"And sometimes you are just so fucking gay" she snapped half-heartedly.

"What, like your boyfriend? 'Cause last time I checked, he's gay as a window" I retorted

She exhaled noisily in exasperation. "You know what, I don't mind sharing liquor but if you're gonna be a Capital Bitch then I'll have it myself and you can find the door"

"You need to stop being so defensive and chill out. There's no need to be as angry as you always are; just let it go San" I tried to reason with her.

"There's nothing to let go" Santana derided as she leapt off the couch, bottle in hand, and began the climb upstairs. She stumbled and swayed in her steps. _I guess she thinks that's my cue to leave._

I sighed quietly and followed three steps behind her. When I reached the inside of her room she was standing at the desk beside the door, bottle raised to her lips.

Jesus, those lips. _Focus Lacy._

"Not sure how they do things where you come from. But me coming up here" Santana pointed to her chest "Is your signal to leave. I want to be alone" she pointed her finger at my chest this time.

"No you don't" I stated. "You don't want to be alone Santana" I moved closer to her. Slowly. "It's alright to feel like that" I watched as she rolled her eyes.

I was close enough now that I could just reach out the tiniest bit and take the bottle from her hand and put it behind us on the corner of the desk. So I did. She gave it up easily enough. _That's what I like to call gradual progress._

"And you know what? You don't have to be alone; I'm here. I'll be here for you" I reached back out again. This time for her hand. Santana's head was tilted down and her eyes had fallen to the ground.

Her eyes were beautiful but they were too dark. Everything about her wasn't what I needed. She was so vulnerable. _Shut up, this isn't about what I need._

I brought my free hand to her cheek and raised her face so she would look at me. When she did I spoke real quietly. Like a whisper. "Just let go Santana. And let me show you how we do things where I come from"

With that I softly brought our lips together. Scared that I might break her if I was too forceful. I traced along her bottom lip with my tongue, begging her to let me in. It took a moment before she finally responded but when she did there was nothing vulnerable about it.

Her hands found my hips and she pulled us together. Carefully, she walked backwards to the bed. Her mouth tasted like Vodka, Orange Juice and Santana. It was strangely exotic, I had forgotten what she tasted like but I was glad I had another chance.

There was a tugging at the hem of my shirt and we parted so she could pull it off and onto the ground. Santana's lips moved to my jaw where she drew it with her tongue before moving to that spot on my neck that she'd found when we first met. As expected, when she sucked I couldn't contain the groan that came out of my mouth.

Out of nowhere my shorts fell to the ground and she was motioning me to step out of them. _How the fuck did she do that?_ I hadn't even realised she was working on my pants. Not liking being the one that was most bare I undid the button on her denim cut-offs. She helped me pull them down. When I came back up again I brought her shirt with me. With a final nip at my neck she moved back so I could get the top over her head.

I wanted to be the one in charge here so I grabbed the back of her neck and brought our lips back together, plunging my tongue into her open, panting mouth. The strength of it pushed her back onto the bed with me falling on top and in between her legs. My palm was holding me steady on the bed beside her head, while the nails of my other hand were gently scratching the back of her neck.

Santana however, mustn't be much of a submissive. And honestly, I don't know how I didn't catch onto that. But her hands were roaming freely over my body, the clasp of my bar sneakily undone and pressure on the small of my back urging my body to be flush with hers.

When it was, her legs locked around mine, locking me there. I thought she might be letting me be on top but when her tongue licked the roof of my mouth, I moaned and realised the thought was foolish. In a move so fluid I almost missed it, we were flipped and my head hit the pillows with a triumphant Santana straddling my hips.

She pulled back to smirk down at me. "That wasn't fair" I whined and her smirk grew into an evil grin. Deliberately and without hurry Santana scattered my skin with wet kisses until it was right behind my ear. "You didn't think I would let you top me, did you?" her voice was sultry. Raspy. And so, so seductive.

She chuckled against my neck when I growled in answer. Those kisses that were all tongue and open, biting and sucking had started to move to the opposite side of my neck. Down to my collarbone, the tops of my breasts and back up again. My eyes were closed and I couldn't help but sigh contentedly at the way she moved. Her hips sensually rocking against me, the hands softly kneading the flesh of my breasts, her tongue dancing wetly over my skin.

My head fell to the side, giving her more room to work on. I heard a shocked gasp and I opened my eyes to look for whatever had caught Santana's attention. Apparently it was nothing because her mouth and body was still moving against me. She hadn't been the one to make that noise. She hadn't even noticed it. And if she had, I'm guessing she thought it was me. Crazy thing is though, _it wasn't._

From the corner of my eye there was a streak of blonde. Quinn? I focused my gaze on it and realised with an odd sensation in my stomach that no, that streak of blonde wasn't Quinn either.

Brittany. _Well, hot fucking shit._

Those striking blue eyes were burning. Though also heart-wrenchingly broken. An arrogant satisfaction settled when I watched her. Seeing her crushed eyes locked on the girl hovering above me. Knowing that maybe she was feeling a tiny bit of the hurt I'd seen on Santana so often made me feel somewhat gratified. And then with a flooding shame I realised that was an awful way to think.

The guilt was almost strong enough for me to shove Santana off and leave. However, when I shifted, blue eyes snapped to me, pinning me down and in some strange (honestly, I'll never be able to explain it), brief moment of scrutiny, Brittany nodded.

I found that I understood what that nod meant. I accepted its unspoken meaning. So with guilt and competitiveness warring inside me, I raised my eyebrow in challenge.

xx

**No POV**

Brittany's body had been frozen. She'd come to see Santana and demand to know why she couldn't show up to _Fondue for Two_. She'd knocked on the front door and if it wasn't for the mustang parked in the driveway she would've assumed nobody was home. Instead, Brittany opened the door and walked through the house, calling for Santana.

The Latina wasn't in the living-room when she'd checked. Though there was a half empty bottle of orange juice and a couple of glasses that she picked up and took to the kitchen. Knowing that Sophia Lopez wouldn't like the mess to be left where it was. Brittany looked inside, outside and everywhere on the bottom floor of the home. All the while, softly calling out.

There was a noise from upstairs and she almost palmed her head for not checking up there in the first place. As she neared the Latina's room her ears strained to pick up the odd sounds coming from inside. Was that moaning? She shook her head, unsure, and kept walking to the open bedroom door.

Another sound. A breathy chuckle. Definitely Santana. Brittany would know that sound any day. It made her uneasy that she was hearing it right now though. With two final steps she entered the bedroom. Thus, seeing the reason her body was now currently frozen.

The sight snapped her heart in two, and with scorching, single-minded anger, simultaneously taped the organ back together again. The air got caught in her throat. A moment passed. Santana remained straddling Lacy, Brittany stayed frozen and Lacy's eyes found the blonde.

There was an expression of contentment on Lacy's features but when Brittany finally looked at her, it was replaced with humiliation. Another moment passed. They stared, Brittany dissected the situation, a blonde head nodded and Lacy's eyebrow rose.

Brittany's clothes were beginning to find the ground, first her dress, then her bra and finally her panties until she was naked. Lacy watched as the blonde picked up the discarded bottle of Knob Creek and took several long gulps. Her attention brought back to the sensations in her body when the oblivious Latina took a nipple into her mouth.

Placing the bottle back on the desk, Brittany decided she had enough liquid courage to turn back around and assess the situation. She had to shake her head at Santana's obliviousness. _She's always had a bit of a one-track mind during sex._ The blonde tried to pretend that there was only one brunette in the room as she moved over to the bed.

It was a little hard to do considering her brunette was on top of another, squirming, moaning girl. Brittany pushed the distaste back, reasoning with herself. _This is about Santana. This is only about getting her back._

Santana was working on the second of Lacy's nipples when she felt the softest of lips brushing the small of her back. She froze, her open mouth hovered over Lacy's chest.

"Wha-" Santana started. Her enquiry was suddenly halted by two sets of hands. The first, cupping each side of her face. The second, secured over her hips, thumbs massaging softly into the skin of her back.

Those lips paused for the briefest of moments before Brittany spoke. "Shh San," Another feather light kiss. This time further up. Right on her spine. She shivered.

Within an instant, Santana's heart was racing. _This wasn't really happening! C'mon, time to wake up now._ Her eyes were squeezed shut and her wandering hands were now shaking. There was a fuzziness clouding her mind and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next.

The hands on her face pulled, tugging her up and away from her fixed position over the girl's chest. "Open your eyes Santana" Lacy commanded. Hesitantly, Santana opened them. Peering from beneath long lashes Santana saw a serene resoluteness on the face below her. It did nothing to calm her sprinting heart.

Both girls could feel the nerves and uncertainty radiating from the Latina. Lacy stroked her face gently, trying to get some sort of tranquillity to show through from her eyes. Brittany continued to pepper the tan skin with light kisses. Both were trying to calm her. Trying to prevent some sort of panicky outburst.

It became a give-in that Santana was going to need some directing here, and both Lacy and Brittany revelled in the opportunity to openly compete against each other. Lacy leaned into Santana's neck, all the while shifting up, and with Brittany's helpful guiding hands at the Latina's ribs it wasn't long until all three girls were on their knees. Santana in the middle. Her body assaulted with a thousand sensations at once.

Lacy's lips were at her neck and moving lower, following the same path Santana had previously used on her. Brittany was sucking on spot where neck meets shoulder, her familiar hand stroking her skin, while the other played with the waistband of her panties.

The initial shock was starting to wear off but she still kept her arms limp at her sides. Not knowing whether or not she should touch either of the girls surrounding her. She choked a stunned gasp when Lacy flicked her tongue over a dusky nipple at the same time Brittany's fingers had found her clit.

"Baby, you're so _wet_" Brittany announced in awe. It made Lacy groan in arousal and irritation. The sounds and motions in the room had Santana's breath hitching. The lighter brunette tucked her fingers in the waistband of the Latina's underwear and with Brittany's one-handed help; Santana was eventually back on her knees again, completely naked now.

Lacy tentatively slid two fingers through soaked lips, tracing teasingly around her entrance. Grey eyes locked with blue in understanding. Brittany brought her lips away from sucking, kissing, brushing and licking Santana's back, shoulder and neck. Moving to her best friends ear, briefly nodding consent to Lacy who immediately slipped two fingers into Santana's core.

"_God,_" Santana moaned.

Brittany turned the Latina's face to her own. "I missed that- That noise. I _love_ it" And she finally met Santana's lips with her own. Both their breathing was heavy. The kiss was passionate. Heated. Familiar.

"Jesus," Santana heard Lacy mumble from below "so fucking tight" Brittany let go of a guttural growl of appreciation. It came from deep in her throat as she circled and flicked Santana's bud desperately. All of the ministrations were adding to the anchoring fire at the pit of her stomach and Santana let her head fall back with another moan.

"So close.. _Fuck,_ so, so close" Santana began chanting.

"Just let it go, San. Let go, now" Lacy offered, picking up her pace in order to finally give the girl, her _friend_, that release.

Santana was almost there. She was at the edge of the cliff and all she needed was that little push. Already she could tell this was going to be one hell of a crazy fall, there was just something that she needed to take it the tiniest bit further.

Brittany, who could sense that Santana was beginning to unravel, brought her lips once again to her ear. And in a final claiming, undeniable statement the blonde whispered "I love you Santana. You're _mine_" her teeth bit into tanned flesh and Santana came with a scream.

The blonde wrapped her arms securely around the Latina's waist, stopping her from hurtling forward onto Lacy whose gaze was locked in wonder at the way walls clenched furiously on her fingers. Juices flooding her hand. She could almost feel the colossal waves Santana was crashing through just by watching.

Santana's body kept jerking for the longest time. The waves slowly and gradually easing. She whimpered when the brunette's fingers eventually pulled out. Lacy glanced up and had to smile. Santana's head was slumped forward, obviously on the brink of unconsciousness. Brittany cradled her so affectionately, with so much security.

Lacy realised, gratefully, that the blonde was also preventing Santana from collapsing forward onto her. She sat up, pecked the practically sleeping Latina's lips, crooned a 'Go to sleep', and slid off the bed. She almost felt like an intruder as she watched Brittany gently lower Santana onto the bed, pulling a light sheet over her, stroking away the stray hairs and whispered words only for Santana's ears.

Lacy wanted to avert her gaze but couldn't bring herself to do it. Santana mumbled incoherently, sighing in content. She was already asleep by the time Brittany turned around. Lacy managed to look sheepish as she took in the blonde before her. The blonde's eyes, however, were softer than Lacy had ever had the pleasure of seeing them. A small smile was gracing her lips; Lacy couldn't help but mimic it.

"So… A threesome, wow. Bet you didn't think that was gonna happen" Lacy uttered lamely. It made Brittany grin in amusement.

"No," he blonde agreed. Then as she bounced on the balls of her feet, she shrugged "Let's go get something to drink. I'm thirsty"

"Sounds awesome" Lacy nodded. They both began to gather their clothes and get redressed. Lacy wanted to feel awkward about the whole ordeal, but she figured, since Brittany seemingly wasn't, why should she?

As they made their way into the quiet kitchen the brunette spoke again "There should be orange juice around here somewhere"

"Thanks," Brittany smiled "But I prefer Apple. It's my favourite"

xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Well heeey people! Taking it that people liked what happened in the last chapter. And I'm beyond glad :D This chapter is more of a flashback. Including several things; an insight to Quinntana's relationship, Brittana meeting for the very first time, the forming of the Unholy Trinity and a slight reference to lesbianism and threesomes. Always excitedly nervous on how you all respond. But enjoy (:**

Chapter 13

_Santana and Quinn were leaning against the side of Russell Fabray's Range Rover, observing the scene before them. Parents fawning over their adolescent girls, reminding them to be safe, to try their hardest, but most of all –to have fun. Santana had received the same speech from her parents the night before. Except both Sophia and Miguel had chucked in a few light-hearted 'Show those girls whose boss' and 'Lopez's weren't built to be second rate'. Santana took the statements extremely seriously._

_Quinn's parents, however, had barely said anything while driving the pair to Summer Cheerleading Camp. Merely murmured in stern voices that Quinn remember to do her Nightly Prayers. Santana and Quinn had a difficult time not rolling their eyes. Frannie Fabray managed to maintain her composure with ease. Long used to her parents Religious Bible-thumping._

_Santana figured the Fabray parents must really be the thickest people she'd ever met to fall for their daughters' sweet, innocent, gentle natures. Anyone with eyes should've been able to see through the false kindness, the sickly-sweet 'Yes, Daddy', the well-practised smiles that didn't really reach green or hazel eyes._

_The older Fabray girl pulled both Santana and Quinn off to the side, away from listening ears. Santana noted that the fake smile had been replaced by a superior pursing of the lips and narrowed, calculating eyes. Frannie let her gaze sweep over the dozens of middle schoolers before she rested back on her sister and Santana._

"_You two need to be the best here" she commanded. They both straightened their backs slightly, Santana smirking at the challenge, Quinn nodding her agreement._

"_Should be easy" Santana shrugged "We kill it at school anyway"_

"_Well these girls here, they're not just the fumbling submissives that you're both used to. Every girl at this camp is here because Coach Sue thinks they might be good enough for the Cheerios. Which means that every girl here is good at what they do" Fran explained "You guys just need to be better"_

"_So what do we do?" Quinn asked seriously._

"_Create a system. Find out who is who but make sure everyone here knows exactly who YOU are. I can't have my little sister being at the bottom of the pyramid if you get onto the Cheerios" _

"_You mean, WHEN we get on the Cheerios" Quinn corrected._

_Fran sighed impatiently "Freshmen never do. And that's why you need to make one hell of an impression now. Half of the girls here look soft; I bet they'll be having breakdowns by the middle of the week. Coach Sue is a stone cold bitch. Don't embarrass me like that Lucy Q"_

_Quinn frowned the tiniest bit, clearly not wanting to disappoint. Santana could see the want, the need to prove herself to her sister. She could tell Quinn would do anything to be as good, or so much better than the legacy her sister was leaving at McKinley. Santana found herself drawn to the determination she found in her blonde haired friend. Knowing it was just as potent in herself._

"_You see the blonde over there?" Frannie gestured to a group of girls. Santana rolled her eyes. Practically all the girls here were blonde. She started to play with her nails instead of looking up at whoever was being pointed out._

"_What about her?" Q questioned_

"_Her older sister was Cheerios Captain when I was a sophomore. Their parents had them in gymnastics, dancing and athletics when they could barely walk. I bet she's super flexible, has crazy endurance and talent" Frannie explained._

"_So what, we take her down?" Quinn guessed and Santana smiled down at her nails. Impressed with the already rising brutality._

"_Whatever gets you to the top Quinny" Frannie breathed before patting them on the shoulders and heading back to the waiting car._

_With half-assed 'Goodbyes' being exchanged between Santana, Quinn and the rest of the Fabray family, the pair picked up their duffel bags and sauntered side-by-side towards orientation. Their heads were held high, neither of them meeting the gazes of anyone around them._

_xx_

"_So what do you think?" Quinn suddenly asked_

_Santana didn't bother to look away from the unpacking she was doing. "About what, Q?"_

"_What Fran said. We can't be at the bottom of the pyramid" she explained._

_The Latina nodded thoughtfully "Obviously"_

"_Plus, I need to be more than Frannie-Fabray's-Little-Sister. I didn't work so hard just to live in her shadow" Quinn sniffed. _

"_A year ago and I doubt the term 'little' would've been applied to you, Q" Santana teased sarcastically. She knew all about Quinn's previous life, where she was more commonly known as Lucy. Or Lucy Caboosey. Santana couldn't have come up with a better insult herself._

_It didn't bother the Latina that the new best friend she'd gained at the beginning of the school year was an ex-fatty. In fact, she was kind of intrigued by it. Quinn had made her swear (under threat, of course) that she wouldn't tell anyone. Not that Santana would anyway. What was the point? Sure, maybe Quinn used to be the school loser, but she wasn't now. And it's the now that matters._

"_Shut up Santana" Quinn replied. The blonde was long used to Santana and her witty (but mostly nasty) remarks. Santana had always been a popular girl in school. She had money, brains, good-looks, attitude and a self-confidence that pretty much seeped from her pores. Quinn sometimes found herself learning to have the same attributes. Adapting them to suite her own personality. _

"_I'm kidding. If you want me to be honest, I think we're gonna own high school next year" she pulled on the girl's arm, rotating so they both stood in front of the full-length mirror in their cabin. Without letting go of Quinn's arm, she raised the other, pointing to the reflected images "Look at us Q. We're top shit. When we walk down those halls next year, nobody's going to see us as Frannie Fabray's little sister and her friend. You know why?"_

"_Why?" Quinn asked quietly. Sure, it was normal for them to be bitches to everyone around them, but they didn't bother with the pretences when they were alone._

"_Because you're Quinn Fabray. And I'm Santana Lopez" the Latina explained_

"_Quinn Fabray. And Santana Lopez" Quinn repeated_

"_Exactly. McKinley won't know what hit them" Santana stated with a self-satisfied smirk._

_The door to their cabin slid open and both turned around to see who had entered. It was two girls. One red-head and one blonde. They both had blue eyes. The red-head looked around before her gaze fell on Quinn and Santana._

"_Well hey" her voice had a Southern edge to it that instantly made Santana want to wrinkle her nose "I'm Fiona Murray. Looks like we're all roomies"_

_Quinn nodded with a smile. Santana didn't stop her eyes rolling "Looks like it" she muttered sarcastically, returning to looking at her reflection in the mirror._

"_I'm Quinn Fabray" she started "And this is Santana Lopez" she gestured to the girl who paid no attention._

"_Well it's nice to meet you Quinn" Fiona answered. Quinn smiled again. It was fake. "I guess I have to pick a bed now"_

"_Or there's always the floor" Santana mumbled under her breath. The accent was getting irritating. She felt someone staring at her and glanced up in the mirror. The blonde girl was still standing by the door. Her blue eyes gazing back at Santana unabashedly. An amused smile on her lips._

"_Hi, I'm Brittany" the blonde spoke. Mainly to Santana than to the other girls. She didn't sound Southern. It was made Santana's eyes soften._

"_Santana" the Latina replied, and the blonde grinned._

"_Brittany …Pierce, right?" Quinn questioned, breaking their staring. _

"_Mhmm, that's me. Is this top bunk here free?" Brittany motioned to the bunk above Fiona's bed._

"_Sure, whatever" Q bristled, flicking her hair. Santana, frowning, turned to look at Quinn, confused with how drastic she changed from being accommodating with Fiona to being detached with Brittany._

"_You alright there, Fabray?" she asked. Quinn shot her a look that Santana assumed she was supposed to understand._

"_Oh! Fabray? Like the head captain? Wow, you must be so happy to already have had your sister on the squad" Fiona blurted suddenly. Almost bounding, clapping her hands like a fool. _

_Quinn scowled. Santana blocked her ears. Brittany shook her head disappointedly._

"_S, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside" Quinn grumbled. Without waiting for an answer she left the room. Santana gave her a moment before she sighed and followed. Brittany smiled apologetically as she passed._

"_What's up, Doc?" Santana chimed._

"_We need to get a room change" Quinn stated with conviction_

"_And why would we do that?" Santana enquired_

"_Because the ditzy blonde and Ginger Spice are getting on my nerves"_

"_I get what you mean about Little-Ms-Texas. But Brittany seemed fine to me, why the hate, Q?" Santana shrugged_

"_She seemed fine, Santana? She's the girl Frannie was talking about! God, were you even listening this morning. She said we have to take her down, not get all chummy" Quinn retorted_

"_What Fran said was that we do whatever it takes to get on top" Santana folded her arms across her chest._

"_Exactly. And Blondie is just unneeded competition" Quinn sniffed. Santana knew that Brittany could definitely be competition, and she knew Quinn was just acting on the expectations she'd been given. But for some unfathomable reason Santana sort of didn't want to ruin this girl's life. Brittany was pretty alright so far. _

_She thought about it. "Okay, think about what I'm going to say for a second, if Brittany is who you say she is then the girl has gotta have some crazy skills. Which means she understands what it's like to be the best. So instead of going all Rambo on her, why don't we change our Duo into a Trio?"_

_Quinn was silent. Thoughtful. Pondering. "What do you reckon, Quinny?" Santana offered a small smile and took a step back towards the cabins. _

"_Alright, fine. I guess we'll see how she goes" Quinn nodded._

"_Good. 'Cause aint no way you were gonna get me to pack all my shit back up and find another room. Do you realise how long it took me the first time?" Santana pulled a face. Quinn rolled her eyes. And the pair walked back inside._

_xx_

_It was day five of the two week cheerleading camp and as Francesca Fabray had predicted, almost half of the girls were starting to fall apart. There were 4.30am starts, endurance and fitness drills, tumbling and flying exercises, 6-hour routine practises, weights and core strengthening, and nutrition techniques._

_All of these were mandatory. It probably didn't help to have Sue Sylvester herself screaming and scrutinising down a megaphone from the time they woke up till the moment they crashed asleep. It was 7.00pm and that meant it was Nutrition hour. Basically, it consisted of Sue and the camp mentors telling everyone that food is for fatties and weaklings and that it had no place in the Cheerios._

_This time they were learning how to make the Master Cleanse shake. Santana sat between two blondes. Brittany on one side and Quinn on the other. The three of them had become inseparable since Santana's little talk. Sure, at first it was all totally feigned interest and guarded interactions but they were steadily starting to find themselves comfortable together._

_They all had their faces screwed in disgust at the model of the finished product sitting before them. Quinn pushed it aside and pulled forward the blender, getting ready to start their own Master Cleanse shake._

"_This is so gross" Quinn muttered in a low tone_

"_It smells like something you'd find Rachel Berry eating" Santana agreed_

"_I know her. Rachel goes to a dance class I used to take. The sweaters she wore remind me of my Nana. But at the same time it's like a slutty Asian librarian. Weird" Brittany contemplated._

_Quinn, unable to help it, barked a genuine laugh. "Wow, that's so true"_

"_Straight out of a porno for a perverted Japanese businessman" Santana smirked. _

"_Well," Brittany looked back down at the contents in the blender "At least there's maple syrup in this"_

"_Make sure you put a lot in there, I want to be able to keep this crap down" Quinn coughed in disgust. Complying, Brittany held the bottle over the blender, squeezing until it was half empty. When she tilted it right-side-up, Brittany ended up getting the syrup all over her fingers._

_Santana opened her mouth to comment but the words died in her throat when Brittany brought the two fingers into her mouth. Happily sucking them clean. As if sensing her audience, Brittany cast her gaze sideways, where Santana sat, eyebrows raised, mouth open. Brittany didn't let her eyes fall from the Latina's; she licked her lips when she was finished, aware of how Santana's eyes followed the movement._

_When Santana finally snapped out of it she quickly looked up. Brittany had a knowing smirk on her face that made her want to blush. She cleared her throat and looked away, but not before Brittany sent her a playful wink. Wearily, Santana searched around for anyone who might've seen the exchange. Nobody had._

_xx_

"_Ugh! I'm so over all of these idiot brats and their constant Frannie-worshipping" Quinn shouted, pacing back and forth in the cabin. Santana didn't look up from the nails she was filing. Brittany leant over the end of the bunk to peer down at Quinn._

"_It's hard, isn't it? Trying to make your own name for yourself" Brittany commented_

"_More like fucking irritating" Quinn cussed_

"_Ooo, Q's getting serious with the language" Santana jibed._

"_Shut it, Lopez" Q snapped. Santana poked her tongue out in return "At least you're not being constantly reminded that you're not much more than a little sister"_

"_Mm, when people see me all they think of is a stupid version of Sarah" Brittany told them. Quinn gave her a questioning look so she added "Oh, she's my sister. Sarah was head captain for two years"_

"_Thank God my parents only had one kid" Santana murmured to herself. "Okay first off, Quinn, I thought we already talked about this? Just calm your shit already. And second, Brittany, I've met a lot of stupid people. Trust me, you're not one of them"_

_She didn't know why she'd said that last bit. They didn't really know each other. It felt true though and when Brittany beamed at her, Santana decided not to worry about it._

"_I think Santana's right. Just try and remember that us three are kinda the best at this camp and we'll be the only freshmen to ever make it on the squad" Brittany verified like she had never been more certain about anything,_

"_You know what, Brittany, you're not too bad" Quinn smiled. It was real too._

_Around Brittany, Santana found that Quinn's smiles were more genuine and that her own were more frequent._

_xx_

"_What are your names?" Sue Sylvester demanded as she sat behind a desk in her own (enormous and overly extravagant) room. _

_The three girls answered in procession, unnerved by the way they were all openly being taken in by Coach Sylvester's unwavering watch. It was the second to last night at camp and they had been unexpectedly called to meet Coach Sue. _

"_Well, I have to say I'm mildly impressed. Granted I like to set high expectations in hopes that I get to see you all fall and fail to meet them. But I have to say ladies, I'm undecided as to if I'm annoyed you all ruined my show, or enthralled you three managed to not disappoint me" _

_Quinn, Santana and Brittany all shared a glance._

"_So here's what's going to happen. Next year you're all on the squad. You'll be my stars, leading the Cheerios to consecutive wins at Nationals. All of which I will take credit for"_

"_Thank you so much, Coach Sylvester" Quinn said excitedly. Brittany and Santana eagerly nodding their heads in thanks too._

"_Someone will find you for uniform fittings in the morning. A copy of the Cheerios Bible will be issued and I expect it to be studied to perfection over the rest of the summer. Now get out of my office"_

_With shaky legs the three girls stood and begged that the ache in their muscles wouldn't show as they walked out into the night. However, as they silently wondered back to their cabin the adrenalin hit them like a speeding truck. _

"_We got on the squad! I knew it. I knew this would happen!" Brittany shouted, spinning around in the dark of the campsite makeshift football field._

_Grabbing a frozen Quinn by the shoulders Santana grinned "Did you hear that, Q? Freshmen Cheerios. You can rest your pretty blonde head now because Frannie Fabray aint got shit on that!" and she took off to chase Brittany._

_Quinn watched as the two leapt and ran after each other, twirling with shouts of victory and laughing like crazy when Brittany caught Santana as she suddenly jumped into the blonde's arms. She had to cling as Brittany spun them around in circles. Her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist and her arms encircling a pale neck._

_Quinn just couldn't believe that they had really gotten in. She marked this feeling close to what she assumed it would be like to get an acceptance letter to some prestigious college. But better because here she had friends to share this moment with._

_Friends who had toppled over from their excitement and landed with Brittany flat on her back and Santana's thighs on either side of her hips. They were still giggling stupidly, though Quinn realised that neither were making an attempt to move. She watched to see what would happen._

_The giggling slowly died. The Latina moved forward so both palms rested on the ground beside Brittany's head. Both were unconsciously moulding into the other. Brittany smiled, small and sweet. Santana matched it, leaning the slightest bit forward. Brown eyes blinked once, realising their position. Bopping the blonde on the nose she bounced up and held out a hand to help Brittany to her feet._

_Pulling out her phone, Quinn checked the message she hadn't been able to check in Sue's office. It was from Puck._

_**Noah (8.20pm Wednesday): **__The boys r havin a party 2nite. U and sum friends should cum. _

_Oh wow, she bet he thought he was so clever with that ridiculous innuendo._

_**To Noah (8.46pm Wednesday):**__ Learn how to write like a normal person. And I can't, we're all at Cheer Camp anyway._

_**Noah (8.48pm Wednesday): **__Its cald txt-tlk, Q. Geez. And I kno, we hav football camp nt far away. Theas a place we kno if u can get away?_

"_Hey girls," Quinn called out "Puck says that there's some party being thrown by the Footballers Camp not far from here. You want to go?"_

"_Who's Puck?" Brittany asked curiously._

"_He goes to our school. Pretty damn fine for someone with a Mohawk" Santana answered._

"_Cool. So, a party? As long as there's liquor, I'm in" Brittany confirmed_

"_Knowing Puckerman, there's definitely going to be booze there" Santana said, also nodding her affirmative._

"_Right, I'll tell him to meet us after lights out" Quinn said as she typed out a text._

_**To Noah (8.59pm Wednesday):**__ We'll be there. Meet us at the edge of the trees by the carpark in an hour and a half. There better be alcohol._

_**Noah (9.02pm Wednesday):**__ Awesum. U kno me Q, theas gonna b booze. C u ladys soon ;)_

"_Done" Quinn said. Looking back up, she saw that it was only her and Santana there. "Where'd Britt go?"_

_Santana shrugged "She went to tell a couple people about tonight. Don't worry Q, I told her which girls to avoid"_

"_Good" Q breathed in relief. Then she eyed her friend suspiciously._

_Santana shifted awkwardly from foot to foot under Quinn's knowing scrutiny. "What?" Santana snapped._

_Quinn considered her "You and Brittany totally had a gay moment before"_

"_What! No we didn't. I don't have 'gay moments'. Just. Wrong." Santana stammered._

"_Yeah you did. I think almost kissing counts as a gay moment, San" _

"_That's disgusting" Santana snarked._

"_How so?" Quinn asked indifferently._

"_Because it is. Aren't you meant to be all Religious and anything that's fun is gonna send us all to hell?" Santana demanded_

_Quinn shrugged "I believe in God. Not hell. That's just something I pretend to believe in so my parents will shut up"_

"_You are so confusing" Santana shook her head_

_Quinn raised her hands in innocence "Hey, I'm not the one having ga-"_

"_Fuck up, Q. Let's just go" Santana growled, stomping her way back._

_Quinn followed, a little confused at Santana's reaction. She shrugged; it didn't matter much to her. _

_xx_

"_Hey my lovely ladies, long time no see" Puck greeted as they met him at the edge of the trees._

"_What did I tell you, Noah? Not. Your. Lady." Santana pointed out_

"_Makes sense. You weren't acting very 'lady-like' last time we hung out, were you San?" he counted with a suggestive wink. _

_Santana growled, stepping forward to attack. She was stopped by Quinn's hand holding her elbow "Stop talking, Puck. You said there was a party. Well where is it?"_

"_If you'll just follow us Q, I won't disappoint" Puck told her. He was flanked by Mike and Azimio. A few of the other girls started to follow Azimio as he walked off through the thin brush of trees. _

_Puck, who had been assessing the company as they walked past, finally noticed Brittany who was standing comfortably beside Quinn and Santana. He looked her up and down. "And who might you be?" he asked with a cheesy smile._

"_Brittany" she answered easily._

"_Nice" he commented, sweeping over her frame again. "I'm Puck. And this" he waved his hand in the air around his friend "is Mike"_

"_We already know each other" Brittany stated. _

"_You do?" Santana asked. _

_Brittany 'Mhmm'd' a smile forming at the recognition "Hey Mike"_

_The Asian boy grinned sheepishly "Hey Britt"_

"_Parents still not budging on the dance classes then?" she asked solemnly _

_He shook his head "Dad still thinks it's a waste of time"_

"_Fun while it lasted though" she shrugged in surrender._

_Puck clapped his hands at the front of his body "Okay! So, ready to go?" they all nodded and began to walk off._

_xx_

_When the five arrived at a reasonable sized sheltered clearing they all immediately gravitated towards the bonfire, accepting drinks along the way. There were quite a bit of people already gathered here. Santana found that she even recognised a few of the boys like Finn, Matt, Karovsky, and a couple more from school (including Ryan Waters, who she'd lost her virginity to a month or two ago). _

_Also in the clearing were older guys who Santana assumed were leaders at the Football Camp. She even spotted all of the mentors from their own camp. The senior Cheerio leaders eyed Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Regarding them; mostly with approval, some with awe and even one with the slightest touch of fear. Obviously they knew about the little discussion that had been had with the Cheerleading Coach earlier today._

"_Have a seat, girls" one of the older boys said to them with a charming smile._

_They sat down quickly, Santana and Brittany feeling comfortable in this atmosphere while Quinn lightly sipped from the red cup in her hand. The Cheerio (Clare something) sitting beside the jock who had spoken leaned back, raising her eyebrow lazily "We heard about Coach letting you three on the squad. Gotta say girls, I'm impressed"_

"_Thanks" Brittany grinned_

"_No biggie" Santana and Quinn shrugged coolly._

_The seniors around them nodded approvingly, entertained with how nonchalant they tried to be. Everyone knew how big of a deal it was to get onto the Cheerios, so to already have a spot guaranteed before their high school year even started was one hell of an accomplishment. _

"_Well tonight definitely calls for celebration!" Puck shouted, raising the plastic cup to his lips. Brittany took this as an opportunity to match him and they both skulled the drink down in one._

"_Woah, Legs knows how to drink!" Puck cheered loudly. Brittany sent everyone a deliberate smirk, high-fiving the Mohawked boy._

"_What are you celebrating?" she asked gently_

"_We got on the JV team. Coach Tenaka told us this morning" he puffed his chest out proudly, shaking Finn's shoulders triumphantly._

_Quinn snapped her head towards the tall boy. "First String?" she demanded with authority. Finn answered her question with a shy smile and a nod while Puck shouted a loud 'Hell yeah'. Quinn held Hudson's gaze for a while longer, her eyes deliberating and conclusive. Her shoulders squared, when she nodded (more to herself than anything), everyone could see the gleaming pre-eminence she radiated._

"_It looks like we have an interesting Trio on our hands" Clare pointed out._

_A boy from the side watched as Quinn played with the crucifix around her neck self-consciously "A God-sent Holy-Trinity" _

_xx_

_A while later, Santana, Brittany and Puck were competing with one Cheerio and two Varsity jocks in a game of Beer Pong. Everyone was fairly totalled by this point (besides Quinn and Mike who were happier to watch) and a booming roar sounded when a swaying Santana successfully sunk another ping-pong ball._

"_That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" she taunted with a slur. Quinn rolled her eyes, Brittany clapped her hands happily, Puck spun the brunette around quickly._

_As he set her down he looked at the Seniors carefully. Clare and the Jock from before were crouched forward competitively, faces glimmering with fun rivalry, the other guy looked scared (clearly he'd underestimated them). "We're not going to lose. Not like this" Clare sighed._

"_Well you better bring it, cause this is your guys last chance before the game is over" Brittany said. Everyone was happily surprised at how eagerly drunk!Brittany took to drinking games._

"_I think we should raise the stakes" the scared guy jumped in after a sideways glance at his teammates "You know, for motivation"_

"_We're listening" Brittany and Puck chimed. They smirked at each other, it didn't take long to figure how easy it would be for them to be friends._

"_If we win" he paused for effect "you two have to kiss" he pointed to Brittany and Santana. "Three minutes. With tongues"_

"_What? No way" Santana scrunched her nose_

"_Are you scared, Freshmen?" the boy goaded_

_Santana flinched at the hit to her pride "I don't get scared" then added "Besides, you aren't going to win"_

"_So there's nothing for you to worry about then, is there?" he said sweetly. Santana huffed._

"_What do we get when you lose?" Brittany asked suddenly._

"_Jared and I here will spend the rest of the night streaking" he offered_

_Clare looked at them incredulously "You'd risk that just to see two girls making out? I mean, sure they're hot but that's just pathetic. And what do I get out of this?"_

_Jared tilted his head to the side "Victory?" he suggested. You could see it in Clare's face that winning meant a hell of a lot to her. She shrugged dismissively, her attention moving back to the game. "Whatever Jared. Tony, you better not lose"_

"_Wait, we still didn't agree" Santana freaked when an abnormally quiet Puck handed the small ball to the punk named Tony. He hadn't been scared at all, just waiting for an opportunity._

_Noah looked at her pleadingly. "Pleeease S? I doubt they're going to win anyway and even if they do, what's so bad about mackin on Brittany. It'd be hot"_

"_Shut up, perv" Quinn stepped forward. Gently, she turned to Santana, aware from their conversation earlier how uncomfortable this situation would make her. She slipped her hand into the girl's tan one. "You guys don't have to do this"_

_Santana peeked shyly up at Brittany. The blonde peered back hesitantly "Quinny's right San, we can just go if you want to?"_

_The brunette and blonde stared at each other for a long while, asking and answering questions with their eyes. Still unsure, Santana exhaled. "A Lopez has never backed down from anything ever, I'm not about to go breaking that tradition now"_

"_Let's do this then!" Jared cheered, patting Tony on the back and giving him a determined nod._

_Full of concentration and looking suddenly sober, Tony positioned himself and raised the tiny white ball resting between two fingers and a thumb. With a movement that seemed to move as slow as time, he tossed the ball with precision, it flew easily through the air, landing perfectly in a plastic red solo cup._

"_You sneaky bastard! You've been missing shots all night and NOW you finally land one?" Santana screamed threateningly. Nobody in the other team noticed as they cheered in triumph._

_Finally, with a crowd that seemed larger than it was 10 minutes ago, everyone faced them expectantly. Santana panicked, realising they were all waiting for the winner's reward now. She was faintly settled when Q squeezed her hand assuredly._

"_You okay?" Brittany murmured as she stepped in front of the nervous girl._

"_Not really" Santana admitted. She was feeling uneasy for so many reasons, but mainly it was the warm proximity from her bubbly blonde friend._

"_So let me help you" Brittany whispered as she connected their lips together. Brittany's mouth was smooth and oh so soft as it moved against her own, sucking gently on her bottom lip and tracing it with her tongue. Lightly coaxing Santana's mouth open. The Latina tentatively rested her free hand on the blonde's waist, placing the tiniest amount of pressure beneath her fingers._

_Abruptly, it didn't matter much that there was a whole group of spectators because all Santana could feel was Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. Nails softly scratching the back of her neck, body pressed flush, mouth and tongue moving, breaths being shared. She was weightless and almost soaring. The only thing tethering her body to the ground was Quinn's fingers linked with her own, the blonde stroking her arm in friendly support._

_She felt another breath in her ear. Santana heard Quinn whisper in a calm, cool and collected voice "Your three minutes is finished now". Their eyes opened and they pulled back. Brittany was grinning with swollen lips, her blue eyes burning. Santana timidly returned the smile, trying to quell the racing in her heart._

"_That was so. Fucking. Hot." Puck breathed. Around him, others hummed in agreement._

_Azimio (who had shown up halfway through the first minute) laughed "There is nothing holy about that"_

_Tony tilted his head to the side in contemplation "The Unholy Trinity. I like it"_

_The three girls frowned. Azimio laughed loud and condescendingly again. The rest of the crowd began to disperse. Puck fashioned himself a mischief, smug smirk._

"_You girls should totally get together. That would be beyond hot. Or better yet, chuck me in the mix" he rambled with a blatant leer._

"_Fuck off, Noah. Don't even dream about it" Santana snapped fiercely. Without realising it, all three girls moved an inch away from each other, removing all physical contact._

"_Why not? It's worth dreaming about" he argued._

"_Because" Santana took a menacing stride forward, jabbing her finger into his chest "Threesomes are for lesbos and pornstars. That kinda shit doesn't happen in real life"_

"_You'd be surprised" Puck said uselessly_

"_No. I wouldn't. So quit with the leering because not one of us is ever going to be in a threesome. Not with each other, not otherwise. Not at all" _

"_Never?" Puck whined_

"_Never." Santana confirmed with terrifying resolution._

_xx_

_The three girls stumbled out of the back of a red Honda. It belonged to one of the Seniors who'd been at the bonfire and she'd given them a ride back to camp. Apparently most of the mentors had known about Sue's decision a couple days ago and thoroughly supported it._

_"Thanks for the ride back" Brittany whispered loudly_

_"Not a problem, just don't get caught and you'll be fine" the two Seniors returned from within the car._

_"We won't" Quinn smirked lopsidedly. _

_With muffled giggles and a lot of falling over all three of them made it back to their cabin. It was difficult trying to sneak back in and get changed without waking Fiona but after a lot more time than they realised, all three collapsed into their seperate beds. Turning over so she was laying on her side and facing Santana in the bunk beside hers, Brittany smiled doppily._

_"Is Quinn still awake?" Brittany asked in a murmur._

_Santana peered below where a mop of blonde hair was crashed out in a pillow "Nah" she said "Q always passes out as soon as she hits a bed"_

_"This camp was awesome" Brittany said_

_"Yeah, it kinda was, wasn't it?" Santana smiled_

_"Tonight was fun too. I like being your guys friend" _

_"Thanks. I like being your friend too, Britt" Santana replied_

_With a final beaming grin, Brittany settled onto her back, hearing Santana do the same. Feeling that she was about to fall asleep, Brittany tried for one more finishing sentence. _

_"You're a good kisser, San. It was really nice. I'm so glad you convinced Quinn not to hate me"_

_Santana was aware of the words and wanted to respond, but hearing the blonde's breathing even out, she let her eyes close and drifted too._


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so I'm really not that sure on this chapter. I mean, Brittana finally gets together (YAY), but I dunno, maybe I did it too soon? Maybe there shouldve been a little more decision making and contemplating. I dunno. But I did what I normally do and just wrote. ...And this chapter was the outcome. I do apologise if people don't like it. Also, just know that this isnt the end. I'd prefer to delve further into their relationship without just opting out and giving a Epilogue. Right, anyway I'm babbling. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 14 Santana POV

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. I nodded shyly. "I'm so confused" he said in that same dumb tone.

"_Sam,_" I whined "Don't make me explain it again"

His blue eyes glazed over before he shook his head clear "No, I get it. It's just, I mean. _Wow_, I can't believe you had a threesome!"

I laughed humourlessly "Imagine how I felt"

"Amazing?" he guessed. I pinched him lightly in the side.

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" he winked "But, just let me try and get this straight. Lacy came over, not invited by you, and the two of you were hanging out. Until somehow you were in your room and apparently _not_ just hanging out" he paused "And suddenly Brittany was there?" I nodded "Also not invited by you. So what, instead of getting hurt or angry she joined in?" I shrugged "Like, neither of them were put off that the other was there?"

"It seemed like it" I answered

"That's a little weird, I mean after how long of them not really getting to know each other, and then this last week of both hanging all over you but not being able to stand being near the other. You'd think the idea of sharing you like that would be out of the question"

"I fucking know right?" I shouted.

"Hey!" he hushed me "Keep the noise down, the siblings are trying to sleep in there" he pointed behind us to the red hotel door as we sat on the concrete ledge outside.

Ignoring him, but lowering my voice "I have a weird feeling I was ambushed. But at the same time, not really. It didn't feel like they were doing it for themselves or even to prove something to each other. Trust me, I think I can recognise selfish sex when I see it and what I'd had? Not at all selfish sex"

"So what are you saying?" Sam asked

"Fuck knows. There was some sort of comradelier shit going on with them. And I thought for a second that maybe _was_ ambushed, but there's no way either of them would actually plan something like that" I said in wavering confidence "But that's not even the strangest part! When I woke up and went downstairs Brittany and Lacy were just sitting there, on my couch, passing a bag of chips between them, and laughing at some stupid cartoon like they were old friends"

"Maybe the experience was bonding for them?" Sam suggested

"This isn't funny" I grumbled

"Tana, it was a _little_ funny. So what happened then?" the curiosity in his voice was nearly tangible.

"I um, told them something about food and got out the hell of there as soon as I could" I told him pathetically.

"You _what?_" he puffed

"I just left them there" it sounded even worse aloud than it did in my head.

"So they could still be waiting there for you to come back?"

"I'm hoping not. But just in case, can I hang out with you?" I begged

Sam looked at me seriously with a pitying smile "I dunno. Maybe that isn't the best idea"

"Please, just for today, tonight and maybe all day tomorrow. My heads going crazy just thinking that I might've entered some polygamous relationship without even meaning to" I pleaded

"Alright fine. But I'm once school starts up next week, I'm not helping you run away. You need to deal with this. I'm a man, I wasn't built for all this sappy heartbreak stuff"

"Oh please, I've seen the way you stare at Wheezy. You're totally all for sappy heartbreak stuff" I countered "Now c'mon, I'm hungry. Go wake up 'the siblings' and we'll get some food"

"Can I drive?" he asked hopefully, hopping up and heading inside

My laugh was loud and boisterous "Never going to happen, Trouty Mouth"

"Whatever" I heard from in the room "For that, I'm making you come to Church with me tomorrow morning"

"Asshole" I gaped

xx

I sighed in exaggerated exasperation for a second time "This is stupid, I don't even have anything to wear"

"That's why we're driving to Quinn's" Sam said calmly "Be happy I'm not making us get clothes from your house"

I wanted to retort that we weren't finding clothes from _my_ house because there would be no dresses deemed Church-appropriate in my wardrobe. But that probably would've just reflected negatively on me. And I'm fairly sure Quinn would give me a long-winded lecture if I wore jeans.

It was then that we pulled up to the Fabray home. I wondered lamely if with Russel (The-Cheating-Hypocrite-of-the-Year) gone, it would still technically be the _Fabray_ household. I mean, Judy is really only a Fabray on paper. Unless they got a divorce. Then it would be… actually, does anyone know what Judy's maiden name even is?

"You're stalling" Sam commented

"I am not. I just think taking me to a Sunday service is pushing the limits of our friendship" I argued uselessly

"I thought we weren't friends?" he teased. _What. A. Funny Guy._

"Let's go find me some Nun shit to suffer in" I jumped out of the car, bounded up the steps and walked in without a knock.

Quinn was the only one home. I knew because Frannie hasn't lived here since halfway through Freshmen year, Russel was kicked out when he got caught bangin his assistant with the tats, and no doubt Judy would've appeared when I burst through the door. And that left Q. She never did answer doors. That was more everyone else's job.

Climbing up the stairs with Sam in tow, I found my way to her room. I thought I'd entered the wrong bedroom when I opened the door. But sure enough, there was our Prissy Perfection seated gracefully on her bed, a copy of the _Jane Austen Collection_ in her hands. _Typical._

I had to do a double take of the surroundings. Gone were the posters that covered every inch of the far wall, the two full-length mirrors that used to perch against the side by the ensuite were replaced by a moderate vanity. Where the four-post used to take up majority of the room, now sat a more reasonable Queen sized bed and side tables. And as I take it all in, I note that the obnoxiously sweet custard wallpaper was painted over by a gentle, barely-there sky blue. It was so different to what I remember that I had to breathe and adjust myself to the change.

Quinn, who had noticed my assessment, caught my eye with a sad gleam and a small smile. "When did this happen?" I asked, trying to keep some sort of reigned sarcasm in my tone.

Q didn't fall for the nonchalance. "It was redecorated when they kicked me out"

A stab of something not unlike guilt or pain hit me square in the chest when I realised I hadn't been anywhere near here since before Quinn was pregnant. That was over a year ago. "Why didn't you change it back?" I questioned, hoping that she wouldn't listen to that because I sort of liked this better than before.

She shrugged "I like the reminder"

Oh right, Quinn's always been a little into the painful commemoration type of shit. How could I forget?_ Oh! That's right, you've barely been friends since Sophomore year. _ "Uh, cool. Well Sam is making me go to Church with you guys and I need something to wear"

"Of course you do" she answered.

xx

I couldn't contain the shiver that ran through my body. Nor the defensive itch to get the fuck out of here. Sure, the pastor was talking about the love and sacrifice that Jesus Christ had, and I totally respect the guy. What he did, if he did indeed do it, was beyond what anyone I know would do for mankind. My abuela was deeply religious and my parents are Christian too. But they never enforced it, I was always allowed to have my own thoughts on the matter.

But not everyone is like my parents. For instance, the solo Dad who had waved probably would usher his three kids away from me. That affluent middle-aged couple who'd given a polite nod would no doubt glance at me in disdain. The old lady who had smiled warmly would offer a speech on why only _Man and Woman_ were supposed to be together. All of these people would see me differently if they really understood.

I wonder what sermon the pastor would give if he knew.

I was working myself up unnecessarily and I knew it. That didn't stop my harsh breathing, darting eyes and protective stance. My palms were getting sweaty, I couldn't stop scratching the back of my wrist and _this_ is exactly why I stopped coming to Church when I was 15.

"Santana" a honey-steeled voice echoed "You need to calm yourself down"

My sight ranged over the people in the room like a hawk "I don't know how you can stand this Q"

"You're alright here" she tried to reason. I scoffed because one, uh I clearly doubted that, and two, Quinn is as closeted as I am. Seriously. _Making your boyfriend pray every time he gets excited? RAGING LESBIAN!_

"Don't bullshit me, Lucy" I breathed "We- I don't belong here"

"Yes you do" Quinn's voice was so rapidly soft and determined in my ear that I had to take a sideways glance at her. Her jaw was set and her eyes comforting. This was the Q I knew before Cheerios and boys, the Glee Club and pleasing everyone from Sue Sylvester, Frannie Fabray and our fucking parents. That look was the Quinn I became friends with. She continued "You belong here just as much as everyone else"

"I'm not sur-"

Her hand slipped into mine and I froze. We were in a _Church_ for goodness sake! People might make assumptions (they'd be right but that's not the point), they'd talk and Quinn would probably never be allowed back in here again. I tried to jerk free but she held firmly, threading her fingers through mine. I was hoping that she couldn't feel the sweat on my hand, this was the first time we had been anywhere near affectionate in years. I searched around for any accusing looks. There were none.

"I don't come here for them" she jutted her chin towards the surrounding people "I don't come here for the pastor, or my parents or my Grandmother" she was referring to _my abuela_, I knew because Q's grandmother was an atheist and hated religion anyway.

"Who do you come here for then?" I asked timidly.

"Me" she answered fluidly "Because this is my time to ask God all the things I need answers for"

"What? Like, why you're gay? And praying for forgiveness" I snapped defensively without meaning to. Instantly I regretted the sentence.

"At first" she said without a beat. My eyes bulged and I openly gaped at her. Sure, I _knew_, but she'd never shown any indications. Let alone _admit_ to it. She scanned over my shocked face and winked playfully before turning her face back to the front. "But not anymore. Now I pray for strength to just be me. And also that He will forgive those who don't understand. I feel sorry for them"

"How self-righteous of you" I muttered. Though inside I was feeling strangely elated, uncomfortable sure, but like Q was finally letting me be privy to her secrets.

"Not really. At the end of the day, if they still can't get over it. Then, well, fuck them" she said simply. I was going to make a joke about Quinn Fabray and Cussing, however I decided on squeezing her hand instead.

I thought about everything. How Quinn was dating Finn and I was dating Karovsky. About how this had all started with drunken kisses, which turned into drunken sex, then sex without the drinking, to talking about feelings, then no sex at all, to a somewhat intoxicated threesome, and how somewhere amongst all of that I'd fallen in love. How it all went from Quinn and Santana, to Quinn and Santana and Brittany, to Quinn, Santana_and_Brittany. And how we somehow failed to notice that we were slowly breaking apart until all that was left was Quinn. Santana. Brittany.

Life and _everything_ got in the way, muddling up our plans and blurring the lines of friends/lovers and friends/enemies. It all happened so quick, or maybe it didn't and everyone was so consumed in their own self-destruction that we didn't stop it.

"Damn, look at us Q" I sighed heavily "When did we get so fucked up?"

"I like to think it was the moment my sister joined the Cheerios" Quinn said playfully. It was a joke.

I nudged her shoulder, suddenly grinning "Sure, I can go with that"

xx

"You want to stay at my place tonight?" Quinn asked me as she, Sam and I sat in the dark on the concrete ledge outside the Evans room.

"Um" I started, looking accusingly at Sam. How would she know I was avoiding my house? He can't have said anything, I was with them all day.

"Brittany text me yesterday" Quinn offered by way of explanation.

"Oh" I realised. _Awesome_, Q knew about my little rendezvous with Legs 1 and Legs 2. "So, is it not safe to go back yet?"

"I don't know if they're still there, I highly doubt it" she rolled her eyes "I'm just offering you an easy out"

"Good. Because the Evans hospitality is less than adequate for my needs" I imitated the snobby voice of the old lady who lived down the street when Quinn and I were younger. Sam rolled his eyes and grinned that big, wide grin. Unaffected.

"My parents said thanks for the Breadstix, by the way" Sam told me. We'd ordered Breadstix to go last night. I had a few words with the waitress and made sure there was extra stix.

"No problem, it's not like we could've eaten it all by ourselves" I dismissed. Sam, his little brother and sister probably couldn't have. But when it came to The Stix I could gain an appetite of an Elephant. Only a select few knew that. Quinn was one of them. I was thankful that she didn't call me out.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked after a while. I nodded and stood up.

"See you tomorrow Tana. No more hiding, right?" Sam stretched his arms over his head and hugged me.

"Sure, Sam. No hiding" I hugged him back.

xx

"I don't have any clothes" I mumbled awkwardly as I stepped out of Quinn's dress.

"You can borrow something of mine to wear to sleep, and there might be some of your clothes in a bag somewhere in my wardrobe from when we quit the Cheerios and Coach made me empty out your guy's lockers" Quinn mumbled unintelligibly around a toothbrush.

"I guess I'll wear them tomorrow then" as I slipped on one of Quinn's sleep shorts and unclipped my bra. I found the discarded Cheerios duffel bag in a corner of her walk-in. Sure enough, when I unzipped it, there was mine and Brittany's clothes stuffed in unceremoniously. I pulled on a familiar shirt that I used to sleep in all the time.

Quinn was settled into bed when I came back out. She looked at me with a shit-eating grin. "Please tell me that's Brittany's shirt"

I looked down. A giant, multi-coloured rainbow. Of-fucking-course.

"Hardy har har" I griped, ambling to turn the light off and clumsily finding my way into the bed.

"Hey Q?" I asked through the silence. She hummed. "What do you think I should do?"

She turned her body to the side, facing me "Whatever feels right" I contemplated that for a little while.

Lacy was sure in everything she did, she was easy and fun, and a lot like me. Lacy was safe.

Brittany made me happy, she could have me soaring, weightless as a feather. Brittany was also the only one who could break me. She could crush me and my love into tiny pieces. Brittany wasn't the safe choice.

But Brittany, well, fuck man, she was worth the risk.

"Brittany feels right" I whispered. I knew Q was still awake; her breathing hadn't evened out yet.

"So get your girl. 'Cause seriously, it's about fucking time" Quinn snarked obviously.

"Honestly Q, _I'm _meant to be the one with the filthy mouth here. Jesus, is this what we're gonna have to deal with when you finally get yourself out of Narnia?"

"A closet joke. Oh how funny. People don't change who they essentially _are_ when they come out. They're just more honest about it" Quinn mumbled all sagely.

"You sound like someone who's already got their shit together" I quipped.

"I'm getting there" she yawned

"Speaking of lesbian!Quinn. Got your eye on anyone? Anyone with the initials L.A? Anyone with those initials who may or may not have actually transferred to Lima from LA?" I said in a sly tone.

"Nope" Quinn denied even though I could hear the strain in her tone

"What would your pet name be?" I paused, she didn't respond. "Do you like the sound of Quincey?"

She huffed but otherwise didn't say anything.

"No, that doesn't seem right. Almost like an old man with no teeth" I taunted "How about Laceinn?"

The tiniest trace of a growl. I grinned into the darkness.

"No, I don't like that one either. It's way too kinky" you could hear the restrained laughter in my voice.

"Shut up Santana" Quinn warned

"Fabracey?" I murmured quietly. I was surprised at how well it fell off my tongue. Quinn was silent.

"Yeah" I pulled her into a hug, resting my chin on the top of her honey blonde hair "I like the sound of that one too"

As we lay there I let myself think of Brittany. She made me feel fuzzy from that first time we kissed. She always held me with protective care whenever we had sex (I tried to think of how she'd hold me if we made love). Brittany calmed me when I was angry and gave me a sense of purpose at school. She called me out when I needed it and I have always admired this strong pride that she emulated with her every movement.

_God, I love her._

I love her like nothing else glows when she isn't around. Even just thinking about that smile, those eyes, that silky soft hair and that fucking body has my mouth dry. Her sugar-sweet voice, the crooked smirk, that pinch at the corner of her mouth when she's angry or upset, the expressive eyes and the knowledge she has of all the things around her. Brittany isn't dumb. She just likes to hide her genius. I'm sure she finds it more fun that way.

That girl has my heart racing and fumbling to move all in one. Fast and slow at the same time.

"San, are you scared?" it was the quietest murmur

"Yeah Q, I'm terrified" I admitted honestly.

"We should hire a guard" she suggested comically

"Maybe we should. I mean, it seems like us tough ones have gone all soft. You should find us some badass, rebel friends" I went along with her joke.

"What, like the Skanks?" she added

I pretended to think about it "You would look so hot as a Punk Chick"

She chuckled, shaking her head lightly against my chest. Her arms wrapped around me. "We're friends again, aren't we Santana?"

"Well I certainly hope so, otherwise this position would be all kinds of awkward" I yawned sleepily

"Goodnight, Santana Marie Lopez" Quinn mumbled drowsily

"'Night, Lucy Quinn Fabray" I returned, falling to sleep.

xx

I walked into school with Quinn by my side. It amazed me that the halls parted as we walked together. It hadn't done that for either of us in a long time. I think they could sense the change in our friendship and were afraid of it. It would've made me smirk had I not been full of nerves. We were a little earlier than I'm used to because Quinn lives closer. That frightened part of me hoped that being early might by me some extra time.

It was a stupid thing to hope for.

As the student body parted once again I was met with the sight of both Lacy and Brittany leaning against my locker, talking casually as if they'd known each other forever. They spotted me walking towards them and straightened up. Quinn put her hand reassuringly on my wrist. Lacy's eyes flickered down to it, a small frown etching onto her face. Brittany didn't act as if she noticed (though I knew she had), she just kept her eyes trained on mine. Trying to read them.

We stopped in front of them. Quinn smiled, trying to ease the tension. "Hey guys"

"Santana where the fuck have you been?" Lacy barked

"I was at Sam's place" I bristled, not liking being commanded like that

"Then my house" Quinn offered

"And you didn't think communication would've been helpful?" she said disdainfully.

"You sound like my Mother" I accused

She opened her mouth. But Brittany spoke "Lace just means that you shouldn't disappear without telling people. We were worried. It hurt like the first time" _Lace? Since when were they on nickname basis?_

I looked to the ground, my head hung. Ashamed. The way they were talking, it wasn't helping my resolve. _Fuck, maybe I did enter a polygamous relationship!_

"S, don't hang your head. They're right about the communication thing but you _are_ allowed space to think" Quinn defended. When I lifted my head back up, I gave her a weak smile.

"Look," Lacy tried more softly "We get that what happened may have been a little bit of a shock to you" Quinn snickered and I scoffed. "I mean, none of us was exactly _expecting_ that to happen. I just think we should talk about it"

"I don't want to do that" I told them. I didn't. I knew what I wanted to say, and it wasn't about the threesome.

"Well you should. I don't want to force you out or anything but you need to stop avoiding this, nobody cares what happens after as long as you make a decision. You need to make a choice about what you want" Lacy paused for breath, trying for my eyes but they were glued to Brittany's "So, what is it? What do you wan-"

"Brittany" I blew, before she had a chance to finish. _That's what I wanted._ "I mean" I spoke directly to her "if you'll have me?"

My answer was given by two wide smiles and an excited tug on my wrist.

xx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The halls seemed to be filled with the news: The Unholy Trinity was back. Those who hadn't seen the Trio were dead frightened, those who had were cautious. Unknowing freshmen caught the gist of those around them and kept away. Everyone was waiting for the slushie attacks, haunting glares and overall reigning superiority. Some sort of show that would assert the three girls back in their spot at the top. It had happened twice before.

The first, when they were 15. They introduced the concept of frozen flavoured ice. It was a welcomed idea until everyone saw what the three really wanted to use the drinks for. It had been a week of brutal, ceaseless slushie attacks. Until the last day when a senior, Nicole Waters, slipped in melted corn syrup and broke her leg. She had been Cheerio captain. Quinn took her place.

The second, more recently. When Quinn decided she wanted her prized spot back at the top of the school. She and Santana had had a fight in the corridors. A fight that was seemingly forgotten about not two hours later.

So where was it? Would they be sighted wearing tight, short red uniforms and mocking sneers? Would Brittany be sweetly sipping on a straw in a BIG GULP cup (a well-known sign in the past that the first person she nodded at would be met later by one hell of a facial), would Quinn be wearing her Queen Bitch smirk, and would Santana be pushing passers-by into lockers, snarking brutally in unintelligible Spanish?

_Well, not quite._

When the student body finally saw two blondes and a brunette walking down the corridors, it was a different sight to any of the previous. Sure, Brittany and Santana's pinkies were linked. And okay, one of them was indeed drinking from a BIG GULP cup (Quinn. An unheard-of occurrence). But nothing about their expressions was harsh, dominating or filled with a tense edge of competitiveness.

No red uniforms. No smirks. No teasing glances at boys. No sense of distaste.

Just smiles. _Real_ smiles. Can you believe it? Most people couldn't.

The Unholy Trinity looked happy. Like, actually _happy._ And comfortable. With each other, with themselves. Though there was the occasional nervous glance to the people around them. Mainly from Santana, but Brittany and Quinn equalled each other. Brittany tightening her grip on the Latina's pinky, earning her an affectionate bump in the shoulder and resulting in two somewhat shy smiles.

This was the first time the students of McKinley High had seen the three girls looking like real no-strings-attached friends. And it confused everyone to no end. The real question on their lips being, _what the fuck happened?_ If the girls were honest, they barely knew the answer to that question themselves.

"Word spreads quick, huh" Quinn murmured around her straw

"Mhmm," Brittany nodded "Like wildfire"

Santana swung hers and Brittany's linked hands "What do you mean?"

Brittany answered "Well, last week the three of us were hardly talking to each other"

"And now, miraculously, we are" Quinn finished

"Oh" Santana nodded "Well, how the hell is it anyones business?"

"We do tend to cause a scene whenever we come back to being friends" Quinn pointed out, a sarcastic emphasis on the word 'friends'. The other two nodded thoughtfully.

"It's different this time though," Santana muttered. Brittany brought her free hand up to happily stroke Santana's arm. It _was_ different this time. _This time_ there was trust. _This time_ there was honesty. _This time_ there was a promise of something more.

"I think the whole school is still expecting something of us" Quinn mumbled, taking an especially strong sip of her drink. Santana frowned.

Brittany's mouth turned down "Then they can wait, I only-"

The blonde didn't finish her sentence, rather letting it trail off but they all knew what she meant to say. _I only got the two of you back this morning._ It was a unanimous agreement. As they kept walking down crowded corridors, they didn't feel the need to speak. Preferring to bask in the easy, comfortable familiarity of each other. A territory that was still, actually, quite new. Or rather, something they hadn't allowed themselves to feel since the summer before high school.

xx

It was the end of another Monday, as usual people started to clear off the school grounds. Except the kids who'd meet up in McKinley's choir room. Glee Club had evolved from a twice-a-week session, growing until it was on everyday but Thursday. Most of the teens admittedly had other priorities that fell on this particular day, though the real reason there was no Glee on a Thursday was because of Rachel. The small Diva had insisted that as Friday's were generally 'Show-time' that a day be taken beforehand to build up the anticipation.

The first day of the week, as any teenager will know, is always the worst. Most are still hungover or sleep-deprived from the previous weekend, others are avoiding class altogether in hopes of eluding that test they hadn't bothered studying for. One particular group of misfits shuffled like zombies towards the Choir Room risers, everyone ignoring Rachel's usual ramblings until Mr Schue decided to finally show up.

"Rachel, you are aware that nobody here cares what you're saying, right?" Artie commented, cutting the small Diva off mid-sentence. Santana had to stop herself from smiling in agreement.

"I sorta care what she says" Finn mumbled half-heartedly as he walked into the room with Sam. Quinn began to frown at the admission but it was wiped away when she saw Lacy perched on Sam's back.

"Regardless," Kurt dismissed "Artie's right, as much as I do appreciate a good Broadway-related conversation, it's too early in the week to listen to you talk Rachel"

Rachel huffed. Finn glanced at her with sympathetic eyes but shrugged and took a seat. Lacy, deciding she was bored with ordering Sam to piggyback her around everywhere finally let her feet fall to the floor.

"You weren't lying San, he does make a good mule" Lacy grinned, sitting on the back row beside Puck.

Sam's brow furrowed and Santana winked at him playfully. He tilted his head to the blonde beside her, silently asking if the pair were okay now. Santana glanced longingly to her best friend who caught her stare and smiled back brightly, then turned her attention back to Sam and mouthed a '_I think so_'_._ The blonde boy gave her a thumbs-up just as Mr Schue came into the room.

"Okay everyone! As we all know Prom is two weeks away and Principle Figgins has told me some great news" the curly haired teacher babbled with a wide smile.

"He finally secured a decent DJ for Prom?" Mercedes buzzed excitedly

Schuesters face fell slightly "Er, well not a DJ, but still something as equally cool"

"What is it?" Quinn asked impatiently

"Us!" he stated enthusiastically with widespread arms. The Glee Clubbers looked on at him in confusion. He sighed and tried again "Our Glee Club is going to be singing for Prom this year!"

The club was silent for a moment. When they all realised that this wasn't just some joke, Santana spoke what they were all thinking "That is the fucking worst idea I've ever heard"

"Santana, language please" Will chided

"No, Santana is right. While I always appreciate a chance to perform, this is our _Prom_ we're talking about, and I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Rachel, I can assure you that no shoes, or any items for that matter, will be thrown at you all. This is a really good chance for us to finally rid the school of its odd presumptions about Glee" Mr Schue tried telling them hopefully.

Lauren piped up "How are we supposed to have fun if we're too busy entertaining everyone else on some stage? I like being centre of attention as much as the next person, but we have three Prom Queen Candidates in this room, so hows that gonna work?"

Suddenly Santana and Quinn glanced at each other. Each had forgotten briefly that they had commitments beyond the bubble they'd built around themselves these past few days. Santana zoned out when she saw the stubborn determination on Quinn's face. She felt a soft hand on her leg and looked up. Brittany was looking back at her with a sad smile. There was understanding there.

Brittany understood the she and Santana would need a lot of work to reach a place of open comfort. Especially after spending so long apart. Even though it's always been easy for the pair to fall into friendship (and the place over the line that was best friends but also _something else_), they'd never been more than that. The blonde knew her friends, she knew that they'd still fight tooth and nail for that glittery Prom Queen crown. She didn't mind waiting a little bit longer now that she was absolutely sure Santana was finally hers.

Brittany and Santana both knew that one weekend and a little bit of honesty hadn't fixed everything completely, but they were willing and _happy_ to start mending each other's wounds.

"Hey Lace, what'd you do this weekend?" Puck asked quietly from their spot in the back, trying to distract himself from the boring Glee talk.

He noticed the somewhat sly smile she gave, and he raised his eyebrow in sudden interest. She shook her head and answered elusively "Nothing much". It's not like she was going to tell him about her Friday night, no matter how much of a good lesbro he makes.

"You're no fun" Puck grumbled dejectedly.

She mock punched his arm "Always the sleaze, Puckerman"

He shrugged in acceptance, catching sight of two affectionate smiles at the front "So, those two have finally stopped avoiding the inevitable then?"

Lacy followed his gaze down to a Raven head resting on a Blonde shoulder. She shot him a look as if to say 'You knew'. He scoffed at her "People seem to forget how long I've been around" he rolled his eyes in a manner very much like Santana's. "I mean, Baby-Mama Q was there when they met the summer before Freshmen year and it's not like she didn't text me that summer. Not to mention I was there for their first kiss, which by the way, _so hot._ Besides that, those two are so obvious it's almost sad"

Lacy nodded absently, caught by the fact that Puck had said Santana, Quinn and Brittany had met the summer before high school. It was puzzling as Brittany had told her she'd been in love with Santana since she was thirteen. Maybe Brittany really did have awful Math skills, because that was two years before the pair had met.

xx

Brittany was standing at her locker in the emptying corridors when she saw Santana walking with Karovsky, they weren't holding hands like McKinley had previously seen them. Brittany noticed that instead of the barely traceable awkwardness, there was a light ease in the pair. Her heart nearly dropped with the insecurity that Santana was actually beginning to _like_ Dave, when the irrational fear was wiped away by the beaming grin Santana sent her when she detected Brittany's gaze. Karovsky noticed the grin (although, it was hard _not_ to) and pulled them to a stop beside the cherry Blonde.

"Hi Brittany" he greeted

Brittany finally tore her eyes away from Santana to look up at the burly boy somewhat apprehensively. She raised her eyebrows and offered him a small smile "Uh, hi Dave" she said, and as though drawn like a magnet, her eyes found the Latina again. "Hey San"

"Hey Britt" Santana replied sweetly.

He wanted to roll his eyes at them, it was like watching two lovesick puppies. Almost sickeningly sweet. However, he didn't miss the way Brittany scanned the casual way he and Santana stood together and decided to put the pair out of their misery.

"Stop acting like you two aren't dying to be close to each other" Karovsky said as he playfully pushed Santana to Brittany's side. The blonde caught her by the arm and they all noticed how reluctant she was to eventually remove the contact. "You know Brittany, Prom is a week away. After that, she's all yours"

Brittany and Santana grinned at each other before offering Karovsky separate smiles. They'd all collectively decided that Santana and Karovsky continue with the Prom King and Queen candidacy. Though Dave had offered to publicly break up with the Latina he was told by a certain blonde that as long as there was no more kissing, hand-holding, rumours about sex in the backseat of his car, or talk of being each other's _soul-mates_ then he and Santana could keep pretending until Prom was over. It was sort of her gift to him for not bullying Kurt when he'd come back, and also for being there for Santana.

"Yeah" Brittany breathed simply

"You girls have loads of friends, when you both decide to go public it'll be hard but I bet it's nice to know people are there" he said to them. It wasn't out of jealousy, though he _was_ a little jealous of the relationship they had (most people were), it was his way of trying to reassure them.

"You know you can have that too Karovsky, if you join Glee. I mean, sure it might be McKinley's loser central and Berry is hardly tolerable but we can be there, for when _you're_ ready" Santana told the boy.

He chuckled and shook his head "I don't think I'm going to do that Santana, there's a school on the other side of town that my Dad and I have been looking at. They have an awesome athletic department, so maybe a new start will be good. He doesn't know, and I just want to finish high school without the trouble. But maybe, after then"

"Aw, you'll be okay Bear Cub" Brittany pouted as she gathered the boy in a Brittany-hug. Karovsky shot Santana a confused look over Brittany's shoulder but she just smirked and mouthed '_Just go with it_'.

"Right, cool" Dave coughed as they separated "Well, I guess I'll see you girls later then"

"Sure, later Dave" Santana and Brittany waved as he walked away.

As soon as Karovsky left, Lacy pulled up beside them dressed in tiny black sport shorts and the red McKinley High Track team training t-shirt. Her long hair pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. She was carrying a duffle bag that was only half zipped and you could see that its contents had been shoved in haphazardly.

"Oh good, I wanted to catch you guys before you both left" the brunette exhaled

"Your hair looks like a Sumo wrestler" Brittany commented, gently petting the top of Lacy's bun.

"I've never seen a Sumo wrestler as hot as me" Lace smirked, gesturing with her hands to her body.

"What did you need?" Santana rolled her eyes at their behaviour, making sure not to follow the line of Lacy's hands as they indicated to her body. The Latina was still feeling pretty awkward about what had happened between the three of them but followed the girl's examples in pretending it didn't happen.

"I need a ride home, so I was hoping you'd stay and wait until I finished training?" Lacy asked hopefully.

Santana gave her an unimpressed look. She and Brittany were meant to go back to her house and get their sweet, sweet lady kisses on after dinner with her parents. It wasn't that surprising how effortlessly the Lopez parents had been in welcoming Brittany back into their home with open arms. Though there was a mildly awkward moment when Miguel and Sam gave Brittany the obligatory talk about not breaking Santana's heart. Brittany had smiled gratefully at the fact that nobody mentioned that she'd already broken the Latina girl's heart once before, and took warning with a serious nod.

"Why don't you just _run_ home? I heard you Track kids are good at that shit" Santana grumbled

Lacy clasped her hands in front of her body and pleaded "Please, Santana. Pretty please?"

Santana looked to Brittany who shrugged in response. Sighing, she relented "Fine. But chuck some cherries on top of that 'Please' next time you want something"

"Yes! Thanks Tana" Lacy yelled as she hugged Brittany.

"Hey! Why is Britt the one who gets the hug when _I'm _the one with the car here?" Santana questioned outrageously. Brittany shrugged again.

"Because Brittany is the one who's going to be keeping you entertained and therefore a less of a pain in my ass" Lacy answered

Santana frowned "You _want_ to walk home, smartass?" she was calmed down though when Brittany put her warm hand gently on the small of her back, scratching the small strip of skin there with her nails.

"Aw how cute, look your face Santana. It's so much easier to disregard your threats when you're smiling like that" Lacy gushed, causing Brittany to grin triumphantly and Santana to blush.

"Shut up. It's just easy for B because she's known me so long" Santana mumbles

"Yeah sure, _that's_ what it is. Speaking of that though, you guys met when again?" Lacy asked

"Cheerleading Camp before high school" Santana answered easily

"Britt?" Lace turned to the blonde who just smiled sweet and knowing. She'd finally been caught out.

"A middle school football game" Brittany replied. Santana turned to look at her with question burning in her eyes. The blonde decided it was time to explain "Our school's teams were playing each other and I was on the West Lima cheerleading squad and you were on the squad of the opposing team. You kept doing back handsprings, I was the only one I knew who could do that at the time too and I thought it was so cool that we matched. So after the game I deliberately bumped into you and said hi"

"Why don't I remember that?" Santana asked. Lacy watched the two as they swapped shy but so, so familiar smiles.

Brittany lifted one shoulder and let it drop again in a half-hearted shrug "Dunno. You didn't get a chance to say anything back when some girl dragged you off to celebrate your win. Actually, now that I think about it, the girl was probably Quinn"

Santana shook her head "Damn Q, always a cockblock"

"Twatswat, actually" Lacy interjected. Santana and Brittany ignored her.

"So, what? You knew it was me at the Camp too?" Santana prodded

Brittany grinned "Sure, I saw you pull up with Quinn so I asked the supervisors if I could be put in the same room as you guys"

"Unbelievable" Santana murmured in awe.

"You two are so adorable with your little revelations and cute antics" Lacy said sarcastically, effectively breaking the pair out of their moment.

"Shut up, Lace" Santana snapped. Lacy poked her tongue out like a child. "Go annoy someone else. Oh look, there's Quinn. I'm sure she'd love some of your winning company"

As Santana said Quinn's name, Lacy turned her attention to the room the porcelain head of honey Blonde and Finn had emerged from, Quinn also automatically finding Lacy's eyes. There was a tense moment when they both just stood and stared at each other. Quinn's lips curving slightly at the edges.

"Go talk to her" Brittany's voice murmured close to Lace's ear. The brunette frowned and replied "I have to go to training"

"Not for another twenty minutes you don't" Santana contradicted

Lacy shook her head, still maintaining eye contact from where Quinn was looking over Finn's shoulder. "She has a boyfriend that loves her, she doesn't want to-"

"You would be surprised by what Quinn wants. _Talk_ to her" Brittany continued and before Lacy could object she was being pushed towards Quinn as the Latina sent her a final "Go"

With shaky legs and a hammering heart she walked the rest of the way down the empty corridors until she reached Finn and Quinn. When the tall boy noticed she was there, he glanced back at Quinn who nodded. He put his big hand on his ex-girlfriend's shoulder and went to find Rachel without another word, leaving Quinn and Lacy with silence.

Finally swallowing away the sudden dryness in her throat, Lacy spoke "Hi Quinn"

Lucy Quinn Fabray just smiled.

xx

"Sometimes that girl is more hopeless than Kurt without hairspray" Santana noted as she and Brittany watched Lacy walk away.

"Mm," Brittany agreed "Such unicorns"

Santana turned back to her best friend with a soft smile. "Why didn't you tell me about the football game?"

"It didn't come up" Brittany answered airily

"And here I was thinking that rooming with you at summer camp was chance and extreme luck" Santana laughed

Brittany moved close to Santana, her breath blowing over Santana's ear as she leaned in to whisper seductively "But baby, haven't you heard? We're _always_ on" and with that she walked off in the direction of the bleachers.

Santana, still frozen in her spot, saw Brittany throw a wink back over her shoulder. Then the blonde's lips formed a smirk when she noticed Santana's attention on her swaying hips. The Latina shook her head clear and followed after the girl of her dreams.

xx

**A/N: Okay! So this is the end I think. I'm gonna say sorry for a few things. First, my bad that it took so long to post this (CRAZY busy, you know?). Second, I hope people arent disappointed with how I decided to end this. Third, sorry that there was only one smut scene. I hope the threesome and my other (completely unrelated) one-shot helped to even it out. I really enjoyed writing this, thanks for reading! Review guys! :D**


End file.
